Kingdom Hearts: Roxas, Ventus, Ant-Man, and the Wasp
by J. Tom
Summary: Roxas, Lea, Xion, Naminé, Ven, Aqua, and Terra travel to the MCU to help Scott Lang, Hope van Dyne, and Dr. Hank Pym bring back Janet van Dyne from the Quantum Realm while facing off against several enemies. A Kingdom Hears/Avengers crossover, 3 weeks before Infinity War.
1. Chapter 1: Castle Dinner

_**And now a story to calm your nerves after the last one and before the next one.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

J. Tom presents

A Kingdom Hearts/Avengers Fanfic

**Kingdom Hearts: Roxas, Ventus, Ant-Man, and the Wasp **

With the ensemble voice cast of:

Jesse McCartney as Roxas and Ventus

Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man

Quinton Flynn as Lea

Evangeline Lilly as Hope van Dyne/Wasp

Alyson Stoner as Xion

Michael Peña as Luis

Meaghan Martin as Naminé

Walton Goggins as Sonny Burch

Jason Dohring as Terra

Hannah John-Karmen as Ava Starr/Ghost

Willa Holland as Aqua

with  
Michelle Pfiefer as Janet van Dyne

Haley Joel Osment as Vanitas

Laurence Fishburne as Bill Foster

Rutger Hauer as Master Xehanort

and  
Michael Douglas as Dr. Hank Pym

* * *

_"I still think about the night your mother and I had to leave you…"_ said the voice of Dr. Hank Pym.

A young Hope van Dyne walked out of her bedroom into the hallway. There, here parents Janet van Dyne and Hank Pym were talking to a woman.

"Hopefully, it's not for long, but I'll call you when we get settled. When I have a better indication of what's going on." Janet said to the woman.

"Mommy?" asked Hope.

Janet and Hank turned around to face their daughter. Janet sighed as Hank got the bags situated.

"Oh, Jellybean." said Janet as she kneeled down to meet eye-level with Hope. "Daddy and I have a last minute business trip, so Rose is going to stay with you for a few days." she told her,

"No. I don't want you to go." protested Hope.

"Ugh! It's gonna be so boring!" said Janet. "I won't be able to keep my... eyes…"

Janet then pretended to have dozed off. Hope giggle as Janet snored. Hank walked up to his daughter.

"Goodbye, sweetheart. Alright, we'll see you soon." he said as he kissed Hope on the forehead. He then touched Janet's shoulder.

Janet snorted "awake." Both girls giggled.

_"I wish we could have put down our bags, and tucked you back into your bed, but too many lives were at stake." _came Hank's sad and regretful voice._  
_  
We now see a shrunken Janet and Hank in their Wasp and Ant-Man suits flying onto a metal surface, leaves flying through the air.

"Oh my god! They've already launched!" cried Hank.

A missile flew up from the surface.

"We have to stop it! Come on!" Janet said urgently.

Hank grapples himself up on the bomb while Janet flew. As the missile rocketed through the air, Hank and Janet hung onto the steel, desperately trying to disarm the missile.

_"The only way to disarm the missile was to get inside it, but the plating was too thick. The only way in was to shrink between the molecules."_ sighed Hank.

Janet flew up beside Hank, putting a grapple line onto her waist.

"I can't get through! Hank…" she called.

A landmass came to view through the clouds, meaning the missile could wipe out that place any second.

_"We both knew that if you go that small, there's no coming back."_ said Hank.

Hank tried to turn a button on his belt, but it sparked and failed. Janet watched as this happened.

"_It should have been me, but my regulator was damaged. Your mother's wasn't."_ said Hank.

Janet flew up into the air and turned a button on her belt, making the red light flash.

"Tell Hope I love her…" Janet said sadly.

_"She turned it off."_ sighed Hank.

"Janet, NO!" screamed Hank.

Janet flew into the missile, and shrunk until she cannot be seen. She flew through various systems, disarming the machine and making sparks fly everywhere.

_"And went subatomic to deactivate the bomb."_ said Hank.

The rocket tumbles and splashed into the ocean.

_"Your mother saves thousands of lives that day, knowing she'd be lost in the quantum realm. Alone. Afraid. Gone forever."_ Hank said sadly.

Young Hope looked back at the doorway and disrupted her playing to greet her father at the door, who looks tired and traumatized. Hope's lip quivered, and Hank pulls her in for an embrace.

_"Telling you that she wasn't coming home, was the hardest thing that I ever had to do."_ sighed Hank.

* * *

_MCU, 2015:_

A grown up Hope and an older Hank are seen talking.

"But then Scott showed up… or should I say, broke into our house. And Sora came by during his Mark of Mastery exam. And when they went to the Quantum Realm... they came back, everything changed." continued Hank. "I started to wonder… could your mother still be alive?"

Hank stood up, and Hope followed.

"So I dusted off some old plans." said Hank.

Hank pulled a rubber band off a rolled up white piece of paper and unfolds it on the huge table. The plans are a blueprint for a "quantum tunnel."

"Dad, what are you saying?" asked Hope.

Hank smiled slightly. "I think it's possible to bring her back."

* * *

_Disney Castle:_

It had been one week after Terra, Ven, Aqua, Isa, Ansem the Wise, Cloud, and Zack has been saved from their fates. A lot of things had happened since then.

Terra, Aqua, Ven, and Isa now lived at Disney Castle until the Keyblade War was done. Terra had allowed Lea to remain one of the 7 Guardians of light.

Cloud and Zack decided to stay in Radiant Garden with Tifa, Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, and Cid and became full-time members of the Restoration Committee.

Everyone had also learned that Mickey's brother Oswald had accidentally made Ortensia his successor, meaning she too was now a Keyblade wielder. (1)

Ansem the Wise, Dilan, Even, Aeleus, Ienzo, and the Restoration Committee returned today Radiant Garden. Rufus, Reno, Rude, Elena, Tseng, Vincent, and Reeve had returned to Midgar. They all promised to keep in contact with the Guardians of Light and their allies.

It was another sunny day and Sora and his friends were in the park. Some were training with their Keyblades and other skills while the rest were having fun.

Dewey and Webby were sparring. Webby had been excited to teach Huey, Dewey, Louie, Lena, and Violet self-defense skills, per their request.

Dewey and webby exchanged a few soft blows with their fists. Dewey tried to spin kick Webby, but she ducked. Webby suddenly flipped Dewey over her shoulder and he landed on the ground.

"Oof." he muttered. "Man Webby, you are strong." he commented.

Webby giggled. "Thanks." She helped him up. "The key to outwitting your opponent is you have to outsmart them. Learn their strengths and weaknesses, kind of like how Louie sees the angles."

Dewey shrugged. "Ok. I'm no fighting expert, but I'll give it a go."

Webby smiled. "Good."

Dewey turned around as Webby stepped backwards. Webby smirked as she ran towards Dewey.

Dewey heard Webby's footsteps as they began to get louder. As Webby was about to use the Vulcan-hand grab on Dewey, the middle triplet suddenly grabbed her arm, much to Webby's surprise, and flipped her over his shoulder.

"Oof!" Webby grunted as she landed.

Dewey gasped. "OHMYGOSH! Webby are you ok?!" he asked as he helped her up.

Webby smiled as Dewey helped her up. "I'm fine. That was great Dewey, you're a natural!" she complimented,

Dewey chuckled. "Uh, thanks Webs."

At the same time, Sora and Roxas were sparring with their Keyblades near by.

"Hey guys." said Sora casually as he and Roxas clashed Kingdom Key and Two Become One.

"Hey Sora. Hey Roxas." said Webby. "How's the training going?"

"Going good." said Roxas as he dragged his Keyblade away.

"Why do you guys train if you're masters now?" asked Dewey.

"Because even Keyblade Masters need more training." said Ven as he walked up to the group. "Terra and Aqua say that extra training helps keep your moves fresh and memorable in your mind."

"Sounds right." nodded Webby.

Nearby, Terra and Aqua were sparring as well.

"You're a real natural Terra." said Aqua.

Terra smiled. "Thanks. Even possessed, I was learning more spells and mastering the ones I already knew more."

Terra the pushed Aqua back with Ends of the Earth.

Aqua smiled. "At this rate, you'll be a master for real this time." she said confidently. "I know it."

Terra smiled at Aqua's vote of confidence. "Thank you Aqua."

The two were spotted by Louie and Lena, both who were drinking Pep!.

"Man, those two are so made for each other and they don't even realize it." commented Louie as he took a swig of Pep!.

Lena chuckled. "Yep. Oblivious to the end, just like Sora and Kairi prior to finally admitting it." she said with a smirk.

"That's what I was thinking!" Louie said in amazement.

Lena giggled. "What can I say? Devious yet clever minds think alike."

Louie and Lena laughed as they tapped their cans together and each took a drink.

Kairi was sparring with Naminé and Xion.

"You girls are getting better and better each day." said Kairi as she dodged a slashing attack from Xion.

"Well we were in your's and Sora's hearts for a while." said Xion. "We've learned an awful lot from you two."

"Riku and Mickey too whenever we trained with them." added Naminé.

Lea was practicing some spells on some targets. Huey and Violet were watching.

"Gotta say Lea, you're pretty good." commented Huey.

Lea smirked. "Well I have been fighting evil with this Keyblade for some time now." he told them.

"Have you ever learned how to fight with your Keyblade and your chakrams at the same time instead of transformation?" asked Violet.

Lea thought for a minute and shrugged. "Not really. Though that would be helpful if I did. It would be helpful for Isa and Myde too."

"Where are those two anyway?" asked Huey as he scanned around the park.

Sora, Roxas, and Ven were chatting with Dewey and Webby, Kairi was sparring with Naminé and Xion, and Louie and Lena were watching Terra and Aqua practice.

"Their helping Mickey put in valuable information into that new database we have in the castle lab. Allies, enemies, locations, the whole package deal." said Lea.

"So you can study potential allies and enemies to see what makes them tick." realized Violet.

Lea smirked. "Exactly."

* * *

_Castle lab:_

Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Isa, and Myde were looking over the new device installed by Ludwig, Even, Ienzo, and Cid.

It was like a giant computer, but it had many buttons, switches, and levers in addition to a Keyboard. It was meant to be similar to Cid's computer to monitor the worlds and to Jiminy's Journal so they could keep track of allies and enemies.

Right now, they were looking over models of the current True Organization XIII members Isa and Myde told them about.

"Master Xehanort, Young Xehanort, Ansem, Xemnas, Xigbar, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Vanitas, and Dark Riku." said Mickey as he looked over the pictures.

"Only 10 members." said Riku. "So we're still in the clear."

"But it won't be long until it's 11." said Isa. "Maleficent and Magica are still working on their Number 13."

"Yeah, who knows who else will fall victim to be their new 11 and 12." said Myde.

"Let's hope it's not an innocent victim." said Goofy.

"Agreed." said Mickey.

"Who else could they use?" asked Donald.

"You got me." shrugged Riku.

Just then, Minnie and Daisy came out of the elevator. "Beakley says dinner's almost ready!" said Minnie.

"Thanks girls!" said Mickey.

With that said, they all went inside the elevator and went up.

* * *

_Dining room:_

Soon, everyone was gathering around to sit at the dinner table. Those who were there were Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, Lea, Naminé, Xion, Terra, Aqua, Ven, Isa, Myde, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Scrooge, Ludwig, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, Violet, Beakley, and Launchpad.

"Is everyone here?" asked Minnie.

"I gave Duckworth another long overdue vacation." said Scrooge. "So he won't be dining with us tonight."

"Seifer and his gang went back to Twilight Town to get more of their clothes and personal belongings." said Lea.

"Alright then." said Mickey.

Just then, Hayner, Pence, and Olette came into the room, wearing their _KHIII_ clothes. They had gotten them the other day in Twilight Town.

Hayner's shirt was white and the skull was now black, smaller, and moved to the bottom. His vest was black with red-and-black plaid on the bottom. His pants were jeans and his shoes shared the same red-and-black plaid design. He still wore a white necklace with a yellow "X" charm on it and a brown bracelet on his left wrist with several silver pins in it.

Pence's headband was fully black, his bandana was orange, his shirt was black-and-white and the "Dog Street" was above the dog, his jeans were black, and the blue on his shoes was orange.

The floral pattern on Olette's tank-top was gone and it was pure black with stitch-like vertical orange lining. Her shorts had a plaid pattern with a primarily red-and-black background with small vertical orange stripes and small horizontal blue stripes. Her socks and shoelaces are red and her shoes are black and grey. Her bracelet was red-and-black and her necklace is red.

"Hey guys! What do you think of our new clothes?" asked Olette.

"You guys look nice." said Aqua.

"Yeah, those colors suit you." said Myde.

"Thanks." said Hayner. "So what's for dinner?"

"Spaghetti, lasagna, mashed potatoes, and carrots." replied Beakley.

"Sounds good." said Pence.

Soon, everyone sat down to dinner and dug in.

"So how's the Keyblade training going?" asked Beakley.

"Going great." said Xion. "We're learning a lot."

"The more spells and skills we learn, the closer we get to becoming masters." said Max.

"And we've been practicing ourselves." said Sora, gesturing to himself, Mickey, Riku, Aqua, and Roxas.

Launchpad seemed confused. "Why would you guys need more training? Shouldn't masters know everything so they don't need to train anymore?" he asked.

Mickey chuckled. "Even masters need the extra training Launchpad." he explained. "That way we can still be up to speed with everything we know."

"But isn't Yen Sid a master too?" asked Launchpad.

"Yeah, but he's retried." said Terra. "He stays at the tower to monitor the worlds, sometimes with Merlin, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, Angeal, and Genesis helping him."

"Exactly." said Beakley. "Me, Scrooge, and Ludwig are retired from being spies, but we only come out of it whenever the mission desperately requires our help."

"Oh! Make sense." nodded Launchpad.

"So… when's the next mission?" asked Dewey, eager to hear something cool.

Donald chuckled. "Not for a while Dewey." he told him.

"Just depends on which world will need our help again." said Riku.

"Hard to believe it's only been a week." murmured Sora. "Just last week it was one crazy adventure within two days."

"And that crazy adventure saved many of us." said Ven, Terra, Aqua, and Isa nodding in agreement.

"If you ask me, you six could use a break." said Lea, looking over at Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy.

The six looked at Lea in confusion.

"What do ya mean Lea?" asked Mickey.

"I mean, every time there's a mission, you guys are always the ones to respond." said Lea.

"I get it." said Ven. "You six are always traveling around world to world, trying to stop the darkness from overtaking it."

"But that's our job." said Kairi.

"Yeah, but you guys could use the rest after several missions this past month." said Xion.

"Yeah, let someone else on the battlefield for once." said Naminé. "Let them feel the experience of fighting the darkness while you guys don't have to worry about a thing."

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy traded concerned glances.

"I don't know…" said Mickey.

"Guys." Aqua said softly with a kind smile. "You could use a break whenever the next mission comes up. Just one. One mission you won't have to worry about while some of us take care of it."

"Even if three of you are masters, you shouldn't strain yourselves." added Terra.

"Plus, some of us could use that kind of experience." said Naminé.

"Well…" trailed off Sora. "We'll think about it."

"Sounds good." said Aqua.

As everyone finished eating their dinner, something popped into Launchpad's mind. He looked over at Ven.

"Hey, Ven. Do you mind if I ask something?" the pilot asked.

"Sure, what is it Launchpad?" Ven asked.

" You used to train under Xehanort years ago, right?" asked Launchpad.

Everyone was surprised by this question but Ven didn't seem to mine.

Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, and Violet were surprised to hear Xehanort was once Ven's master, since only Scrooge, Ludwig, Beakley, and Launchpad were told the story by the world-travelers.

"Uh… yeah… why...?" asked Ven.

"Just a strange question on my mind, Xehanort isn't your father or grandfather or anything, is he?" Launchpad asked casually.

He and those who hadn't encountered Xehanort before had been shown pictures of him through the new data computer.

Everyone blinked in shock.

"WHAT!?" they all exclaimed.

"Hold on! You think Xehanort is my actual blood relative!?" Ven asked incredulously.

"He's not? Phew! That's a relief." said Launchpad with a relieved smile. "I've seen those pictures of him and you both look exactly alike."

"One's brown!" exclaimed Dewey.

"And has yellow eyes!" added Huey.

"And completely bald in the future!" added Louie.

"And decrepit!" added Webby.

"What in blistering bagpipes would make you think they look anything alike!?" Scrooge asked incredulously.

"Well both Ven and Xehanort have spiky hair… well, the young one does." said Launchpad. "And I heard he was a nice guy in a Radiant Garden."

Everyone looked weird out.

Ven on the other hand was mad about having to remember what Xehanort did to him.

"No! He's not my father or grandfather." he said as he stood up and faced everyone. "Xehanort was the guy who abducted me from my homeworld, kicked the crap out of me so I could learn to fight with a keyblade and… from what I remember kept me in terror by threatening to eat my soul and leave my body for the Heartless to eat!" (2)

The others were horrified to hear this, especially Xion, Roxas, Terra, Aqua, Sora and Lea.

"Eat your soul?!" exclaimed Terra.

"Feed your body to the Heartless?!" exclaimed Aqua.

"Yes, and unlike Yondu with 'eating' Quill, I could tell he _actually_ meant it!" snapped Ven.

"Eww!" Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby exclaimed in disgust.

"That's disgusting!" Lena added in disgust.

"That's unpleasant." murmured Violet, cringing in disgust.

"Even to me." added Webby.

"That son of bitch!" snarled Terra.

"That's horrible Ven!" said Xion.

"If you thought that was horrible wait till you hear what happened to me next!" said Ven.

"What happened?" asked Beakley, worried.

"After seeing me as a failure, Xehanort extracted my darkness from my heart and created Vanitas our of it!" said Ven. "And it seriously hurt like hell!"

"That's horrible!" exclaimed Olette.

"Not only that, but that extraction seriously damaged by heart!" added Ven. "I was close to dying!"

Everyone gasped.

"That's terrible!" exclaimed Naminé.

"That lowlife!" snarled Max.

"How did you survive?" asked Scrooge.

Ven calmed down as he looked at Sora. "Like Sora told you after the whole Wasteland incident, his heart connected with mine and saved it from dying." he replied with a smile.

Everyone else smiled too.

"You are one unique boy Sora." said Lea.

"And that's what makes you one of the greatest." added Roxas.

Sora chuckled bashfully. "Thanks guys."

"After that, Xehanort saw new hope in me." continued Ven. "He then dropped me off in the Land of Departure to train alongside Aqua and Terra under Master Eraqus. Those two became my older brother and sister since then."

Everyone smiled warmly at that.

"Aww!" Aqua gushed at that last sentence.

"Thanks Ven." said Terra, smiling.

"No prob." smiled Ven.

"Why don't we talk about something more pleasant?" suggested Beakley.

"Good idea." said Ven.

Roxas then beamed. "Oh I got an idea." He turned to Sora, Donald, and Hoofy. "Tell them about…" he paused before snickering, "...that guy with the funny name."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy's faces brightened and they struggled not to laugh.

"Ok." said Donald. "So last year when me, Sora, and Goofy were in the MCU, we got split up. I ended up captured with Rocket, Yondu, and Baby Groot by the Ravagers."

"That's horrible!" exclaimed Daisy in worry.

"It was." nodded Donald. He then smirked. "But, their leader, despite having an ugly face…" Donald trailed off while trying not to laugh. "He had the most hilarious name I've ever heard in my entire life.

Everyone was now leaning in in anticipation.

"What was his name Uncle Donald?" asked Webby.

Donald struggled to contain his laughter before saying, "TASERFACE!"

The room was silent before everyone burst out laughing.

"Taserface? Seriously?!" Daisy asked between laughs.

"Sounds like it." laughed Hayner.

"It's true." said Lea, Isa nodding in agreement.

"Oh no! It's Taserface! He's gonna tase is with his face!" Myde exclaimed in mock-fear, and everyone laughed.

"What kind of stupid name is that?" asked Max.

"Well according to him… 'It's metaphorical!'" replied Donald, imitating Taserface's voice, making everyone laugh.

"For?" Max, Hayner, Pence, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, Violet, and Launchpad asked together.

"'It is a name what strikes fear into the hearts of those that hear it!'" replied Donald, still imitating the dead villain.

Everyone laughed some more.

"Quite stupid if you ask me." laughed Lena.

"Oh yes! Very!" Minnie laughed in agreement.

"Who thinks 'Taserface' is a scary name?" asked Ludwig.

"We didn't." said Isa. "Back in the Organization, that name was so ridiculous, not only did it have Luxord and Xigbar howling with laughter, but even as Saïx, I was laughing hysterically."

Isa then laughed at the memory.

"Seriously?!" Lea asked in shock and amusement.

Isa nodded. "And Xemnas… I've never seen him laugh so hard in my life. And it was not the evil kind." he added laughing at the memory of Xemnas howling with laugher when Taserface said his name to Rocket."

Everyone stared in shock.

"Xemnas can laugh?!" Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, Lea, Xion, Naminé, Ven, Terra, and Aqua asked in shock before they and all their friends howled in laughter.

"Yep." chuckled Isa.

"It gets better." said Goofy.

"How so Dad?" asked Max.

Goofy chuckled. "Well from what Rocket and Nebula told us, Rocket said that he couldn't help but imagine Taserface waking up in the morning, looking in the mirror, then all serious, he says to himself, 'You know what would be a rally kick-ass name? TASERFACE!'" he replied, laughing hard.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"That sounds about right." laughed Scrooge.

"That was now Rocket heard it in his head!" added Roxas, and the laugher increased.

"It gets better!" said Sora.

"How?" giggled Aqua.

"Rocket asked him, 'What was your second choice? _Scrotum Hat_?!'" Sora said while laughing.

Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Roxas, Lea, Xion, Naminé, Isa, Myde, Terra, Ven, Aqua, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, Violet, Scrooge, Ludwig, Beakley, and Launchpad all burst out laughing hysterically.

Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, and Violet fell out of their chairs and rolled on the ground, clutching their stomachs in laughter.

Riku, Terra, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Scrooge, Ludwig, Beakley, and Launchpad were clutching themselves while struggling to control their laughter.

Roxas, Lea, Ven, Max, Myde, Hayner, and Pence were practically pounding the table while laughing.

Kairi, Xion, Aqua, Naminé, Olette, Minnie, and Daisy were wiping tears of laughter from their face.

"Too much! Too much! TOO MUCH!" said Lena as she howled with laughter.

"That is so HILARIOUS!" said Dewey.

"Yet so true!" laughed Olette.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." laughed Lea.

"I think him and Tony are gonna get along just fine." laughed Kairi.

Sora laughed. "Yep. Tony's got another best friend to meet."

As everyone began to control themselves, Lena spoke up.

"I think Scrotum Hat sounds like a better name for this guy." said the teenage Duck, wiping a tear from her eye.

"I concur." said Violet. "The way you describe this evil individual, he clearly seems to lack brains."

Everyone laughed at Lena and Violet's witty remarks.

"So you did you guys defeat him?" asked Dewey.

"How about I show you while entertaining you?" suggested Donald.

He turned to Naminé, who got the idea, got up, and went overer to Donald and placed a hand on his head. She pulled out her Gummiphone and turned on hologram mode.

Everyone watched as the scene from last year in the MCU played.

**Rocket and Yondu were tied to chairs, the latter having his fun ripped off his head. Baby Groot was stuck in a cage handing from the rafters. Donald was tied in a straight jacket with an apple placed in his beak. A scar-faced man was chanting with the Ravagers while Nebula watched nearby.**

"Who are those creeps?" asked Kairi.

"Those are the Ravagers." replied Roxas.

"The blue-skinned man?" asked Dewey.

"Yondu, their old leader before being removed." said Lea.

"He was also Quill's adoptive father when he was 12." added Isa. "Better than his birth father any day."

"The blue girl?" asked Webby.

"Nebula." said Sora. "Gamora's adoptive sister. She's a good guy now long after Ronan and helped us defeat Ego."

"I'm guessing the raccoon's Rocket?" asked Louie.

"Bingo." said Ven.

"And the tree-thing?" asked Scrooge.

Sora smiled fondly. "That's Groot when he was a baby."

"AWW!" Kairi, Naminé, Xion, Aqua, Olette, Webby, Lena, and Violet cooed with happy faces upon seeing Baby Groot.

"He's so cute!" gushed Olette.

"And dangerous when fighting evil. A-hyuck!" chcukled Goofy.

"And the creep with the sunburn face?" asked Lena.

Donald smirked. "Just listen."

**"It's time! For the Ravagers to rise once again to glory! With a new Captain! TASERFACE!" shiuted the scar-faced man.**

**The traitorous Ravagers all explode in cheers of joy and victory.**

Once again, eveyone burst out laughing. Sora, Roxas, Terra, Lea, Isa, Myde, Hayner, Pence, Mickey, Goofy, Scrooge, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, and Violet clutched their stomachs.

"Still so hilarious!" laughed Dewey.

"And even more stupid since most of us now know what this idiot looks like." laughed Myde.

**Taserface's moment was disrupted by Rocket who was laughing near hysterics. Everyone immediately looks to the humanoid raccoon like alien.**

**"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You're name is… it's Taserface?" Rocket asked.**

**"Thats right." Taserface nodded.**

**Donald was holding in the urge to laugh his head off.**

**"Do you… shoot taser's out of your face?" asked Rocket.**

**"IT'S METAPHORICAL!" shouted Taserface.**

**The Ravagers all explodes in agreement but clearly Rocket and Donald were not buying it.**

"Still sounds stupid." mused Kairi, making eveyone chuckle.

**"For what?" asked Rocket.**

**"For… it is name what strikes fear into the hearts of anyone that hears it!" replied Taserface.**

**The room was silent for a moment until the Ravagers all murmur in reluctant but accepting agreement.**

"Look! Their knowledge of metaphors is improving!" said Louie, making everyone laugh.

"Okay, whatever you say." shrugged Rocket, snickering.

**Everyone could hear muffled laughter coming from Donald who couldn't help but fidget about on the floor. Taserface pulled out a knife and points at both of them.**

**"You shut up! You're next!" snarled Taserface.**

**Taserface heard Donald's muffled but loud laughter behind him.**

**"What!? What're you laughing at!?" he demanded,**

**Unable to contain it any longer Donald spat the apple right into Taserface's mouth and has burst into hysterical laughter.**

The Disney Castle people howled in laughter.

"Nice one Donald!" laughed Goofy.

"You showed him!" giggled Daisy.

Donald chuckled.

**Donald bounced around laughing as loudly as possible.**

**"I'm sorry! I can't hold it in any longer! Taserface?! That's the most ridiculous name I've ever heard!" Donald howled.**

**"What did you say!?" demanded Taserface,**

**"You heard me you rejected Red Skull Face knock off!" Donald chortled.**

**"Good one! Not sure who Red Skull is but it works!" laughed Rocket.**

"Now that is a good one." laughed Beakley. "I've seen Red Skull's files from S.H.I.E.L.D. and I can see the resemblance."

"Eh, Red Skull actually looks better." shrugged Ludwig, making eveyone laugh.

**Donald and Rocket laughed and even the crew was beginning to snicker a little.**

**"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" said Rocket. "I just keep imagining you waking up in the morning sir, looking in the mirror, then all serious, you say to yourself, 'You know what would be a kick-ass name?! TASERFACE!'"**

**Rocket laughed hysterically and fiddles his legs. "That's how I hear you in my head!" he told him.**

**All the Ravagers were doing their best to hold in the laughter building up inside.**

**Donald laughed in amusement.**

Eveyrone burst out laughing.

**"What was your second choice!? Scrotum Hat?!" asked Rocket.**

**The Ravagers burst out laughing, then Donald who was bouncing and laughing uncontrollably on the floor, tears in his eyes, then Baby Groot from his cage.**

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Roxas, Lea, Naminé, Xion, Isa, Myde, Terra, Aqua, Ven, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Ludwig, Scrooge, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, Violet, Launchpad, and Beakley burts out into hysterical howling laughter.

Once again, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, and Violet fell out of their seats laughing uncontrollably.

"Too much! Too much! TOO MUCH!" Lena howled in laughter again.

"Even his own crew!" chortled Lea.

"Way too funny!" laughed Sora.

"Rocket is such a roasting badass." laughed Hayner.

"True!" giggled Xion.

**Taserface grabbed Donald and slammed him next to Rocket and had his knife point blank range near both them.**

**"New plan! We're killing the both of you first!" he growled.**

**"Well, dying does seem a whole lot better than having to spend a whole life being a moronic shitbag who thinks Taserface is a cool name." muttered Rocket.**

**"Yeah! And to top it all off you've got a face that not even a mother would love!" Donald added, smirking.**

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sora, Riku, Lea, Myde, Ven, Hayner, Pence, Goofy, Max, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, and Lena shouted and everyone laughed.

"That was perfect!" laughed Minnie.

"So how did you guys get out of that one?" asked Daisy once the laughter died down.

"Well after me, Rocket, and Yondu were thrown in a cage, Groot eventually found us." said Donald as the memory changed.

**Donald, Rocket, and Yondu were seen locked in a cage as Groot walked by, dripping in alcohol.**

**"Psst! Hey, twig! Come here. Come on." said Yondu.**

**Groot walked over.**

**"Aw, man… what did they do to you?" Rocket asked in worry.**

"What do they do to him?" asked Webby.

"Whatever mutineers do." Donald muttered and everyone felt anger at the Ravagers.

**"Hey, you wanna help us get outta here? There's something I need you to get, and bring back to me. In the captain's quarters, there's a prototype fin… the thing I wore on my head. There's a drawer next to the bunk. It's in that. It's red. You got it?" asked Yondu.**

"Why do I feel like he understood none of that?" asked Pence.

"Because he didn't lad." Scrooge replied.

"Nope." Violet said in agreement.

**Groot came back with underwear.**

Eveyrone laughed.

"He asked for a red fin and he brought white underwear?" Myde asked in amusement.

"Babies." giggled Lena.

**"That's my underwear." said Yondu in disbelief.**

**"Yeah, I was pretty sure he didn't know what you were talkin' about. You have to explain it more careful." said Rocket.**

**"It's a prototype fin." Yondu explained to Groot.**

**"Like that's better." muttered Donald.**

**Later, a Groot came back with a red orloini.**

**"That's an orloni. It's a fin, Groot." said Rocket.**

Everyone laughed.

**"You explain it this time." Yondu said to Rocket.**

**"All right." said Rocket.**

**Later, Groot came back with a prosthetic eye.**

**"Is that an eye?" Donald asked in disgust.**

**"That's Vorker's eye. He takes it out when he sleeps." replied Yondu. "Go. Look again."**

**"But leave the eye here." said Rocket.**

**"Why?" asked Yondu.**

**"He's gonna wake up tomorrow… and he's not gonna know… where his eye is!" Rocket replied, laughed hysterically.**

"His love for prosthetics is… interesting." murmured Violet.

**Groot came back with an entire desk.**

**"Really?" Donald asked, puzzled.**

**"That's a desk." said Yondu.**

**"We told you it was this big." said Rocket.**

"An entire desk?" Max asked.

"Seriously?" giggled Naminé.

"It wasn't even that big!" said Isa and everyone laughed.

**Groot came back with a severed thumb. Donald, Rocket, and Yondu looked disturbed.**

**"Tell me you guys have a refrigerator somewhere… with a bunch of severed human limbs." said Rocket.**

**Yondu shook his head no. Donald looked a bit green as he covered his mouth, trying not to vomit.**

**"Okay. Then let's just agree to never discuss this." said Rocket.**

"Please don't. Groot's too adorable." said Kairi.

Everyone chuckled while also feeling a bit disturbed.

**Yondu took off a symbol off his jacket. "The drawer you wanna open has this symbol on it. Okay?" he asked as he handed Groot the symbol.**

**Groot put it on his head like a hat.**

**"Aww." Donald cooed with a smile, despite the situation.**

"He's so cute." cooed Webby, grinning.

**"What? No!" exclaimed Yondu.**

**"He thinks you want him to wear it as a hat." said Rocket.**

**"That's not what I said!" Yondu said in exasperation.**

**"I am Groot." said Groot.**

**"He's relieved you don't want him to." translated Rockey.**

**"I am Groot." said Groot.**

**"He hates hats." added Rocket.**

**"I am Groot." added Groot.**

**"On anyone, not just himself." added Rocket.**

**"Hey!" Donald said, offended.**

**"I am Groot." said Groot,**

**"One minute you think someone has a weird-shaped head… the next minute it's just because you realize part of that head is the hat." said Rocket before looking over at Groot. "That's why you don't like hats?" he asked.**

**Groot nodded.**

**"This is an important conversation right now?" asked Yondu.**

"To them? Yes. To normal people. No." said Sora, making everyone laugh.

**Later, the fin was dropped at Yondu's feet. He, Donald, and Rocket looked up to see Kraglin standing in front of them, holding Groot in his hand, with a sorry expression.**

"Who's that?" asked Pence.

"Kraglin Obfonteri." said Sora. "He became leader of a new set of Ravagers after Yondu's sacrifice."

**"I didn't mean to do a mutiny. They killed all my friends." Kraglin said.**

**"Get the third quadrant ready for release." said Yondu.**

**"Wait!" Donald and Rocket said together.**

**"One more thing!" said Rocket.**

**"We need to ask you get the most important thing of all!" said Donald.**

Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, Violet, Kairi, Lea, Myde, Hayner, Pence, and Olette were all anxious to know what it was.

**"Got any clones of Quill's old music on this ship?" asked Rocket.**

_**(Come A Little Bit Closer plays)**_

"Alright! Music to kick ass with!" cheered Dewey, making everyone chuckle and eager to watch.

**The confused Ravagers open the cell doors and head inside only to find Donald and Rocket fully place and adjust the prototype fin on a seated Yondu's head and it activated. They attempted to get out their weapons but Yondu did a whistle and his arrow responds. It levitates in the air and blasts through a wall faster than the speed of light, leaving a trail of red light. The arrow pierces through the the two ravagers before they could even take aim and Yondu grabs the arrow.**

"WHOA!" everyone except Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ven, Roxas, and Xion exclaimed in awe.

"That was amazing!" exclaimed Lea.

"Unbelievable!" cheered Dewey.

"Almost reminds me of that cane I made for you Scrooge." said Ludwig.

"I know, right?" said Scrooge,

**Yondu got up just as they dropped down to their deaths. Yondu took a bite and Donald, Rocket and Groot jumped from their stalls. Donald summoned Nobody Lance and they proceeded to walk out but not until Rocket stopped to look at the two guns on the floors in satisfaction.**

"Ooh, the raccoon's got new toys." said Lea with a smirk.

"This oughta be good." said Daisy.

**Donald, Rocket and Groot, lead by Yondu, all walked out of their cells in slow motion and in a badass manner. Donald rested Nobody Lance on his shoulder and Rocket did the same with the larger blaster while holding the other one beside him. The hologram zoomed in on the three smaller members respectively.**

"You guys look so badass." said Louie.

"Thanks." smirked Donald.

**Yondu, Rocket and Groot walked into the hallway as the Ravagers pointed guns at them but Yondu whistled and the Yaka Arrow flew out. It went through all the Ravagers, twirling around and taking a U-turn as well while listening to Yondu's whistle.**

"That is an awesome arrow!" cheered Myde.

"If Clint saw this, he would want it." giggled Naminé, and everyone chuckled,

**Yondu caught the arrow again and opened a door to the bridge as the Ravagers tried to fire at them from all levels. Yondu whistled again and the Yaka Arrow flew around and many Ravagers fell from several levels above them.**

"Killing the killers." mused Terra.

**Groot saw the Ravager that had beaten him. He backed off in fear but Groot climbed up with his branches and with a roar, charged after them. He then grabbed him by his branches and threw him down before throwing him to a lower level, killing him.**

"He got his revenge alright." chuckled Goofy.

"Cute and dangerous at the same time." said Olette.

"Just like Webby." Dewey said again.

Webby blushed and giggled.

**As Groot jumps down on Rocket's shoulder another surviving Ravager rushes at them from behind only for Donald to hear him.**

**"Idiot." muttered Donald.**

**He tossed Nobody Lance without the need to look back and it pierces his body, killing him and sending him falling over the bridge. The lance-staff stuck to the wall and Donald resummoned it in his hand before giving it an epic twirl.**

"Awesome!" cheered Dewey.

"Nice one lad!" praised Scrooge

"Didn't need to see the angle for that one." smirked Louie

"That's our Donald." giggled Daisy

**They arrive in the camera room and Yondu spotted all his former henchman on the multitudes of screens in front of them all scrambling to find him. The music un-paused and he did his whistle, sending his arrow flying bursting through his entire ship, killing all his men in creative ways.**

"Now that was impressive." said Beakley.

"He was just that skilled." chuckled Donald.

"Very true." said Roxas.

**Rocket got on stacked up boxes with Groot on his shoulder and spotted a ravager stomping towards their direction. He took aim at the wall without looking away and fired. The bullet blasted through and pierced the ravager in the heart, resulting in an instantaneous death. Rocket silently scoffed.**

**Donald got on another pile boxes opposite of Rocket and spotted 5 more Ravagers heading towards them in another direction. He aimed Nobody Lance at the wall as well without looking away from the screen and fired a concentrated Thundaga Shot that bursts through the wall and splits into the fire, piercing the hearts of the 5 ravagers and instantly killing them. Donald smirked as they drop dead and he and Rocket happily nod at each other.**

"You two are so awesome!" cheered Hayner.

"Thanks." chuckled Donald.

**Rocket brought out another gun and Donald summoned Mage Staff just as the music was in the final stretch. Donald, Rocket and Yondu danced with song and erupt with laughter as Donald and Rocket fired bullets/various spells in what appeared to be random directions and Yondu continued directing his arrow at his targets as they enjoy killing all their enemies, his arrow leaving a trail of red light and devastation in its wake.**

"Wow, you lot sure are having a blast." said Lea, smirking.

"Kind of disturbing." muttered Olette.

"They were a bunch of jerks who nearly killed us." said Donald.

"I understand that lad." said Scrooge.

"Mutineers, remember?" reminded Sora.

**Donald, Rocket and Yondu continued having fun killing the Ravagers until Yondu spotted a familiar hateful figure on screen. When he did, he silently growled and walked over to get a closer look and sure enough, it was none other than Taserface.**

"Uh oh…" muttered Goofy,

"Ooh...Taserface is in for it." said Sora.

"Judging by the look in his eye I'd say in his mind he's saying, 'Time for sweet revenge!'" said Louie.

"That's what I was thinking!" said Lena.

Louie and Lena high-fived.

"Good observation lad and lass. I've seen that look many times myself." said Scrooge.

"Me too. And you won't believe the reckless stunt he pulled off." said Donald.

"What was it?" asked Aqua.

"Just watch." said Sora.

**Yondu whistled and the Yaka Arrow flew towards him and lit on fire. Taserface avoided it, but it hit some explosives and an explosion occurred.**

"WHOA!" Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Naminé, Aqua, Terra, Lea, Myde, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Scrooge, Ludwig, Beakley, Launchpad, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, and Violet exclaimed in alarm.

**"You maniac…" muttered Rocket in horror and terror.**

**"Aww phooey…" muttered Donald.**

**The entire ship began to explode.**

**"The whole ship's gonna blow!" cried Rocket.**

**"Not the whole ship." said Yondu as his arrow returned and he grabbed it.**

**Donald grabbed his head in fear. "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! I'VE WASTED MY LIFE!" he screamed in panic.** (3)

**Yondu grabbed Donald by his shirt. "Not yet we're not." he said as he dragged him.**

"Talk about dejá-vu." quipped Louie and Donald blushed in embarrassment.

**"Release the quadrant!" said Yondu as the five walked to the ship.**

**"Aye, Captain!" said Kraglin.**

"After that, we escaped and reunited with Sora, Goofy, and the Guardians." said Donald as the memory ended.

"That was amazing!" said Huey.

"We got a whole room full of badasses." said Lea and everyone laughed.

"What happened to Taserface?" asked Ludwig.

Isa chuckled. "I know what happened. Me, Xemnas, Xigbar, and Luxord saw what happened during my first time as Saïx."

He gestured for Naminé, who obliged and placed her hand oh his head and played his memory.

**Taserface, burnt and scarred even more, contacted Ayesha through a still functioning machine.**

"Who's the Golden Girl?" asked Lena.

"Ayesha, the Golden High Priestess of the Sovereign." said Sora. "Very bland people I might add."

"Rocket stole some batteries from them and they attacked." said Roxas.

"Batteries? Seriously?" asked Myde.

"Ones that can power an entire planet." said Goofy, much to everyone's shock.

**_"Who is this?"_ asked Ayesha.**

**"I am sending you the coordinates for Yondu's ship." said Taserface, trying in said coordinates. "I only ask one thing." he added. "That your High Priestess… tell him the name of the man what sealed his fate. Taserface!"**

**Ayesha looked amused before she burst out laughing hysterically, much to Taserface's dismay as the ship exploded, killing him.**

The memory then ended.

"The Sovereign can laugh?!" Sora, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, Xion, Ven, and Lea asked in shock before laughing hysterically.

For the rest of dinner that night, everyone laughed their heads off.

* * *

_Several hours later:_

Down in the lab, Sora, Kairi, and Ven were looking over the computer as it scanned the worlds.

"So far no worlds seem to be in danger again." said Sora.

"Just to be sure…" said Kairi as she moved her hand across the monitor.

Several worlds passed the screen before they came across the most unique one of all: The Marvel Cinematic Universe, or the MCU. The world of worlds.

"Hey, it's that world of worlds!" said Ven.

Sora and Kairi smiled. "Yep. The MCU." said Sora fondly.

"One of the worlds we visited so many times." said Kairi. She sighed sadly. "Such a shame what happened over there."

Sora and Ven sadly nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Yen Sid and T'Challa told us all about that Civil War they had." said Sora.

"Hard to believe that one vengeful man and a set of documents are responsible for the Avengers splitting up." murmured Ven.

"That and Steve not telling Tony about Bucky's involvement in Howard and Maria's deaths." added Kairi. "Plus, Tony not looking at the Accords more, losing it while trying to kill Bucky, and that evil ass Ross."

"I just hope they're ok." said Sora. He then looked at the computer closely. "Hmm. Looks like a small reading of darkness over there."

"Should we wake up the others?" asked Ven.

"No it's late." said Kairi. "We can deal with it in the morning."

Ven then had an idea as the three went to the elevator. "Or… maybe you guys and your teammates can sit this one out while some of us take care of it for you tomorrow." he suggested.

Sora and Kairi were taken aback.

"Think about it." said Ven. "This could be our way of thanking you guys for all you've done."

Sora and Kairi thought it over for a bit.

"Are you sure Ven?" asked Sora.

Ven nodded. "Yeah. Like Terra and Aqua said, you guys should take it easy for a while for at least one mission. We can handle it for you."

"I guess it could work." said Sora as they exited the elevator.

"But who should go to the MCU?" asked Kairi. "Given that it's a world of worlds, it'll take a decent team."

Ven smiled. "Well I could for one. And Terra. And Aqua." Ven then had an idea. "And I know just who can lead us like Sora, Riku, and Mickey usually do for you guys and Goofy with the knights."

"Who?" asked Kairi.

"Roxas." said Ven.

"Roxas?" asked Sora.

"Think about it." said Ven. "He's been on many missions as you guys and visited the MCU just as many times as we have. I think he'll be a great leader."

Sora and Kairi thought it over as they entered the kitchen.

"You know what?" said Sora. "I think that'll work!"

"Yeah!" said Kairi. "You guys are tough fighters! You can handle the mission with ease!"

"Because we believe in you." added Sora.

Ven smiled. "Thanks guys. I'll be sure to tell the others first thing in the morning. I can't wait to see how Roxas will react to being voted leader."

"Yep. He sure will be surprised tomorrow." said Sora.

Ven shook his head. "You mean later _today_."

Sora looked confused. "Whaddya mean Ven?"

Ven chuckled as he gestured to the clock above the exit. "It's 12:10. It's morning!"

Kairi beamed as she gazed out the window. "Yeah. And what a lovely morning!

_("Good Morning" from "Singing in the Rain" plays)_

**Kairi:** _Good Morning_

**Ven:** _Good Morning_

**Sora:** _We've talked the whole night through_

**Kairi:** _Good Morning_

**Sora and Ven:** _Good Morning to you_

The three then do a little tap dance in place.

**Sora, Kairi, and Ven:** _Good Morning  
Good Morning  
It's great to stay up late  
Good Morning  
Good Morning to you_

Sora and Kairi kneel down.

**Ven:** _When the band began to play _

_the stars were shining bright_

Ven kneels and Sora stands up.

**Sora:** _Now the milkman's on his way  
and it's too late to say good night_

All three of them enter the main hall.

**Sora, Kairi, and Ven:** _So, Good Morning  
Good Morning  
Sunbeams will soon smile through  
Good Morning  
Good Morning_

Kairi stands on top of a chair while Sora and Ven dance around it.

**Kairi:** _To you and you and you and you  
Good Morning  
Good Morning  
We've gabbed the whole night through  
Good Morning  
Good Morning to you_

**Sora and Ven:** _Nothing could be grander _

_than to be in Louisiana_

**Kairi:** _In the morning  
In the morning  
It's great to stay up late  
Good Morning  
Good Morning to you_

**Sora and Ven:** _I'd be as yippe _

_if it wasn't Mississippi_

Kairi gets off the chair as she, Sora, and Ven dance to the left.

**Kairi:** _When we left villain's lair,  
__the future wasn't bright_

_(goes on top of the main stairs)_

_But came the dawn, our story goes on  
and I don't want to say good night!_

**Sora and Ven:** _So say good morning!_

**Kairi:** _Good Morning_

**Sora, Kairi, and Ven:** _Rainbows are shining through_

**Kairi:** _Good Morning_

**Sora and Ven:** _Good Morning_

**Kairi:** _Bonjour_

**Sora and Ven: **_Monsour_

**Kairi:** _Buenos Días_

**Sora and Ven: **_Muchas Frías_

**Kairi:** _Bongiorno!_

**Sora and Ven:** _Montichorno!_

**Kairi:** _Gutten Morgen!_

**Sora and Ven:** _Blakich Morgen!_

**Sora, Ven, and Kairi:** _Good Morning to you!_

Sora, Kairi, and Ven then happily start doing tap dances all around the hallway without breaking a sweat. Sometimes they spin around, do some flips, and sway their arms and legs around.

Eventually, they go near a coat closet and take out three rain ponchos and the hats. Sora wears a fedora, Kairi wears a cowboy hat, and Ven wears a red and black striped snow hat.

The three do some more dances before they pretend the ponchos are instruments.

**Ven:** _Waka laka laka laka laka laka wa  
Waka laka laka laka laka laka wa  
Waka laka laka laka laka laka wa_

Sora then dances around like a Spanish dancer.

**Sora:** _¡Olé!_

**Kairi:** _Toro!_

**Ven:** _Bravo!_

They then kick the ponchos away.

**Sora, Kairi, and Ven:** _Haha  
Haha_

Sora, Kairi, and Ven then do some more tap dancing, even managing to move backwards while doing so.

Eventually, they made their way over to one of the couches and flipped over it. They then went to the couch across from it, walked onto the top of it, pinching it down on it's back. Sora, Ven, and Kairi danced a bit before falling back onto the fallen couch.

_("Good Morning" from "Singing in the Rain" ends)_

Sora, Kairi, and Ven laughed in amusement.

"That was fun!" giggled Kairi.

"You said it." said Ven.

"Several hours from now, a new world-traveling team will be going to save the MCU." said Sora.

Kairi and Ven nodded in agreement.

* * *

_The Castle That Never Was:_

Master Xehanort, Ansem, and Xemnas were watching the scene before them in the Grey Room.

"A new team for the next mission." mused Ansem.

"This will be interesting." said Xemnas.

"Especially considering that we have a couple of pawns to use in the MCU to attract the Heartless." said Xehanort. "Once the world-travelers get there, send Vanitas to keep an eye on them."

"Done." Ansem and Xemnas said in unison as they teleported away.

Master Xehanort gazed back at the computer. "Enjoy yourselves while you still can." he said with a smirk. "Considering that on of my pawns is unlike any individual you've seen. She's not one to be messed with."

_To be continued..._

_**Hope that this scene is a good heartwarming and hilarious start after the previous story. **_

_**Next chapter, a new team assembles… and they meet Scott Lang.**_

_**(1) We'll see that in a later story.**_

_**(2) Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 - parody scene suggested by Super Saiyan 3 Odd.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Scott Lang

_**And now a new team and they get to meet Scott and then the adventure begins. Enjoy!**_

* * *

The next morning after breakfast, everyone was outside enjoying the fresh air.

Donald and Aqua were teaching each other some magic.

"So when casting Water Spells from you Keyblade, you want to make sure they flow in a certain direction." said Aqua.

"Ok." nodded Donald.

Holding up Unbound, Donald focused hard in his mind. The top began to glow as he suddenly fired a Water spell from his Keyblade and it clashed againt a tree.

"Wow!" Donald exclaimed.

"Very good Donald." praised Aqua.

Donald smiled. "Thanks." He then switched out Unbound with his staff. "Now for Thundaga spells, you wanna make sure that your near your target while holding your weapon up towards the sky."

Aqua nodded as she summoned Stormfall. She held it up in the air and focused on a large log from a previous ply cut down tree. In her mind, Aqua called for a Thundaga spell. Immediately, a giant bolt of lightning struck the log and estrogen it, surprisingly, not setting the grass on fire.

"Nice one Aqua!" cheered Donald.

Aqua smiled. "Thanks. We're both really learning a lot, aren't we?"

"We sure are." said Donald. "And I know someday you'll be even more powerful than you already are. Maybe even more powerful than _me_."

Aqua giggled. "That might take a while, but thanks Donald. That means a lot." She then pointed to a target. "Now, try that Thundaza spell I taught you."

Donald nodded. He raised his Keyblade in the air and focused as hard as he could before he conjured up a giant lighting bolt that struck the target.

"Nice work!" praised Aqua.

"Thanks." smiled Donald. "Ok Aqua, now you try that Flare Force spell I taught you yesterday.

"Ok." the blue nodded. "But will you be ok?"

Donald smiled. "Don't worry. I've mastered that barrier spell you, Terra, and Ven taught me."

Aqua nodded aimed Stormfall at Donald. With full concentration, a Flare Force spell hot out of the tip oh er Keyblade. Donald used Mage's Staff to summon a barrier and the spell bounced off it and hit the already destroyed target.

"Good work Aqua!" cheered Donald. "You really have mastered Fourth-Tier magic very well."

Aqua smiled. "Thanks Donald. And I must say, your thunder spells are really more powerful than the rest."

Donald smirked. "Well I am called 'Mage of Thunder.'" he told her. "Thor gave me that title."

"Makes sense." said Aqua. "Does Goofy have one."

"Simply Captain Goofy." said Donald. "High praise considering Captain America gave him that title."

"Nice." said Aqua.

"Gotta say, you two are very powerful mages." came a voice.

Donald and Aqua looked over to see Dewey and Webby nearby. It had been the girl duck who spoke.

"Yeah." nodded Dewey. "It's almost like Uncle Dona"pld's standing in front of a female, human version of himself."

Webby giggled while Donald and Aqua rolled their eyes good naturedly.

"Ok yes were mages." said Aqua. "But despite our similarities, we're both different in our own unique ways."

Dewey and Webby nodded.

" Okay, okay. You both have the mage genes. The two of you used to be obsessively overprotective. And you both wear blue outfits that you wear almost all the time." said Dewey.

Aqua, Donald, and Webby laughed in amusement.

Nearby, Roxas was teaching Ven and Terra how to Dual Wield. Ven only had one experience when he, Sora, Aqua, and Terra's Lingering Will fought Terra-Xehanort.

Ven had both Wayward Wind and No Name in his hands while Terra had Ends of the Earth and Victory Line summoned.

Roxas was teaching them with both Oathkeeper and Oblivion in his hands.

"So basically, if you're used to fighting with whatever hand you fight with, you want to slash with that while casting spells with the other." explained Roxas.

"So if you're right-handed, you cast with the left one." surmised Terra.

"And vice-versa." nodded Roxas. "Ven, care to demonstrate?"

Ven nodded. "Sure."

Ven slashed with Wayward Wind before casting a Blizzard spell from No Name.

"Nice." said Roxas. "Give it a go Terra."

Terra nodded as he focused hard. He spun Ends of the Earth around and then casted a Quake spell from Victory Line.

"That was fun!" Terra said happily. He was now able to dual-wield.

Roxas chuckled. "Glad you're enjoying it. It'll come in handy during big fights."

Elsewhere, Sora and Kairi were talking to Riku and Mickey about what the computer detected last night and Ven's suggestion for another team to do it while they rest for this one.

Mickey thought it over. "Well… I don't see why we can't let some of our friends do this next one for us. Especially if they're willing to do it."

"Besides, it'll be good for them to get out on the battlefield for a while." said Riku.

"Great!" said Kairi. "Let's go tell them so the new team can get to their mission."

"Right." nodded Mickey.

With that said, the four walked to their friends. Sora summoned Kingdom Key and transformed it into a megaphone for Mickey.

"Attention everyone!" Mickey called.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and walked over as Sora dismissed his Keyblade-turned-megaphone.

"What is it Mickey?" asked Minnie.

"There's another mission in the MCU." said Sora.

"You mean that world with the Avengers and the Guardians?" asked Louie.

"Correct." said Mickey. "But this time, as per several suggestions from last night, we've decided that a new team will go to the MCU so me, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald, and Goofy can have a break from it for a while."

"Sounds good." said Lea.

"Yeah, don't want you to strain yourselves." Terra nodded in agreement.

"So who's on the team?" asked Hayner.

"We haven't decided yet." said Riku.

"But," Sora said with a smirk. "we did select someone to be leader of that team for the time-being."

"Who's the leader?" asked Roxas.

Sora, Kairi, and Ven smirked at one another. Ven walked up to Sora, Mickey, Riku, and Kairi and addressed everyone.

"After a discussion last night, I would like to nominate the new team leader to be… Roxas." said Ven.

Everyone except Sora, Ven, Kairi, Riku, and Mickey gasped. But none were more surprised than Roxas.

"Me?" Roxas asked in shock. "But… why?"

"Because you have just as much experience as most of us Roxas." said Sora.

"In world-traveling no less." added Riku.

"We think you can do it." said Mickey, smiling kindly.

Roxas wasn't sure about it. But the more he did think about it, the less nervous he was. He was a Keyblade Master now, and had gone to many worlds while within Sora's heart, during his days in the old Organization, and after he was given his own body.

Plus, he had seen Sora, Riku, and Mickey lead the world-travelers before, Donald leading his family during the Shadow War when they watched the memories Naminé played for them the day after escaping the World That Never Was, Goofy lead the castle's knights, Shang lead the soldiers in China, Simba lead his kingdom, Shifu lead his students, Jack Sparrow lead his crew, Hiro lead Big Hero 6, Steve lead the Avengers, Quill lead the Guardians, Thor lead his people to freedom, Nick lead S.H.I.E.L.D., and Scrooge lead many of their adventures within this world.

In many ways, they weren't so different from one another. Roxas had a look of determination mixed with appreciation.

"Thank you guys. I promise I will be a good leader." Roxas said confidently.

Everyone applauded.

"Way to go little buddy!" said Leas, patting Roxas on the back. "You're the leader of a new team!"

"You're gonna do great." said Naminé.

Roxas smiled. "Thanks guys. Means a lot."

Roxas then stepped away to address everyone. "Ok. As we all know, the MCU is a big world of worlds. So it'll need a decent team. With our original world-traveling team of 6 taking this mission off, who wants to join me to help accomplish this mission?" he asked.

Everyone traded glances.

"I will." said Lea. "It'll be like old times Rox'. I'm happy to help ya."

"If it's gonna be like old times, then I'll help too." said Xion.

Roxas smiled "Thanks guys."

"I'll come too!" said Naminé, walking towards Roxas. "I want to help too."

Roxas smiled. "Thanks Nams. I'm glad you're coming too."

Both former Nobodies were silent for a moment. Everyone couldn't help but smirk at Roxas and Naminé's relationship with each other.

Ven turned to Aqua and Terra. "You guys wanna join too?" he asked. "It'll be fun visiting a world again, protecting it, and making new friends."

Aqua and Terra traded glances before smiling. Aqua turned to Roxas. "We'll come too." she told Roxas.

"Yeah. We're happy to help." said Terra.

Roxas smiled. "Thanks guys."

"I'm gonna stay here." said Isa. "I'm still learning new techniques with my Keyblade."

"Same here." said Myde.

"Us too." said Hayner, gesturing to himself, Pence, and Olette, who nodded in agreement.

"I'm gonna stick with them." said Max.

"Then that's settled." said Riku. "Roxas, Lea, Naminé, Xion, Terra, Aqua, and Ven will head to the MCU and complete the mission."

Everyone cheered.

"Good luck fellers!" said Goofy.

"You're gonna do great!" said Donald.

"Thanks guys." smiled Terra.

"WAIT!" cried Webby. "How are you gonna get there?"

"That's right, the Gummiship's destroyed." said Huey.

Terra, Ven, and Aqua traded smirks.

"There is more than one way to travel world to world." said Aqua.

"How so?" asked Violet.

Terra, Ven, and Aqua pressed their fists to their left shoulders and they were consumed in a flash of light. When the light faded, everyone was in awe.

The three Keyblade wielders were in their Keyblade armor.

"WHOA!" everyone except Sora and Mickey exclaimed in awe.

Everyone was jaw-dropped and wide-eyed. Dewey, still in a state of shock' took a picture on his phone.

Webby's face turned to pure excitement with doe eyes that sparkled as she squealed excitedly.

"Someone's having a joy overload again." Louie teased.

"What is that?" asked Lena.

"Keyblade armor." said Aqua as the three dismissed their helmets.

"So that's what it looks like." said Kairi.

"How long till we get ours?" asked Lea.

"Well with more Keyblade Wielders around, it may take some time for Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather to get them ready." replied Mickey.

"Makes sense." shrugged Lea.

"That's not all." said Terra.

With that said, the three tossed their signature Keyblades in the air and they transformed into their gliders.

"WOW!" everyone exclaimed.

"What are those?" asked Scrooge.

"Keyblade gliders." said Ven.

"We have them too!" said Sora.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Lea, and Mickey tossed their Keyblades into the air and they transformed into their gliders. Riku's was just like his old one, but colored silver and black with hints of blue and yellow since he had a new Keyblade.

"WOW!" everyone exclaimed together. Even Terra and Aqua were surprised.

"That's impressive." said Aqua.

"Thanks." said Sora as he, Kairi, Mickey, and Riku dismissed their gliders.

"With that said, are we ready to go?" asked Aqua.

The other six members nodded.

"Alright, let's go." said Roxas.

Roxas hopped on Ven's glider, Naminé with Aqua, and Xion with Terra. Lea rode solos.

"Good luck guys!" said Sora.

"Thanks Sora!" called Roxas.

"Don't worry, we won't let you all down!" promised Ven.

With that said, the seven Keyblade Wielders flew off and out of the sky into the Lanes-In-Between.

"Think they're gonna be ok?" asked Ludwig.

"They've done this sort of thing before with us." said Sora. "They'll be fine."

"So… now what?" asked Myde.

"Some more training and then we can do whatever." said Mickey.

"Sounds good." said Riku.

"With that said, we're gonna head back inside." said Huey, gesturing to his brothers and figurative sisters, who nodded.

"Man I'm parched." said Louie.

Lena smiled and waved her hand. Six cans of Pep! appeared and one of each landed in the six kids' hands.

"Thanks Lena." smiled Louie.

"No prob." smirked Lena.

"Anyone up for a burping contest?" asked Dewey.

Webby smirked. "You're on!"

Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, and Violet then ran for the castle.

"Kids." Scrooge sighed in exasperation.

"Come now Scrooge, we were all that age." reminded Ludwig.

"With that said, I'm gonna get some more targets for practice." said Sora.

"I'll help." said Riku.

"Good idea." said Mickey.

Then out of nowhere, a very loud burp echoed through the park.

_***UUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP!***_

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Isa, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Myde, Scrooge, and Ludwig nearly stumbled to the ground in surprise.

"What was that?" asked Isa.

_"Nice one__ Webby!"_ came Dewey's voice, followed by six different laughing voices.

Everyone chuckled in amusement.

* * *

_MCU, San Francisco, California:_

Roxas, Lea, Naminé, Xion, Terra, Ven, and Aqua landed in the MCU in a local neighborhood. Gliders and armor were dismissed.

"The Marvel Cinematic Universe." said Lea.

"Man it's been so long since I've been here." said Aqua. "Last time I was here, it was with Mickey. And Tony Stark was being poisoned by the thing that was supposed to be keeping him alive and that Anton Vanko character was trying to kill him."

"Last time I was here, I helped Tony and Yinsen assemble Tony's first Iron Man suit in Afghanistan." said Terra. "Then I had to help him escape before he was found."

"Last time I was here before my heart went into Sora's, I helped Tony save people from Gulmira." said Ven.

"Last time we were here, it was when we helped Thor, Loki, Bruce, and Valkyrie execute the people of Asgard from Hela." said Lea, gesturing to himself, Roxas, and Xion, who nodded in agreement.

"This is my first time being here after my heart was no longer needed to be safe in Kairi's." said Naminé.

"Well enjoy it." said Xion. "This is one amazing place."

"It is such a shame that the Avengers broke up." sighed Aqua.

"Thanks to Zemo and those stupid Accords." added Terra.

"Do the Accords indicate us?" asked Naminé.

"Don't think so." said Roxas.

"If they did, they'd be out looking for anyone like us." said Lea.

Suddenly, they heard screaming.

"Someone's in trouble." said Ven.

"It's coming from that house!" said Xion, pointing to a large white house.

Lea and Terra's expressions turned grim.

"I can sense the Heartless!" exclaimed Lea.

"Same!" said Terra.

"Come on!" said Roxas, summoning Two Become One.

Terra summoned Ends of the Earth, Aqua summoned Stormfall, Ven summoned Wayward Wind, Lea summoned Flame Liberator, Naminé summoned Shooting Star, and Xion summoned Lost Memory.

The seven ran over to the house and jumped over the fence and into the yard where they saw Shadow and Soldier Heartless surrounding two people. One was a grown man that Roxas and Ven recognized as Scott Lang. The other was a little girl, whom the two also recognized as Scott's daughter Cassie.

"What are they?!" screamed Cassie.

"I don't know, but we have to stay away from them Peanut!" said Scott.

"Don't worry Scott, we got it!" said Roxas as he and his friends grouped up.

"Who are you guys!?" asked Scott. His eyes then saw the Keyblades and the memory of Sora using Kingdom Key against Cross flashed in his memory. "Do you guys know a boy named Sora?" he asked.

"Friend of his." said Lea. "Now get yourselves in that house while we handle these little creeps!"

Scott nodded as he lifted Cassie up and she held onto him. "C'mon, we'll hide inside."

Scott and Cassie went inside the house as Roxas and Co. got into fighting positions.

_(Lock, Shock, and Barrel Fight from Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days plays)_

_Mission: Defeat all the Heartless _

_Playable Characters/Party Members:  
__Roxas_

_Lea_

_Xion_

_Naminé_

_Terra_

_Ventus_

_Aqua_

Roxas started the fight by slashing a couple of Shadows in a row and then fired a Blizzara spell to freeze several of them in place before slashing them into smithereens. Lea fired several Firaga spells at some Soldiers. The pyro then jumped into the air and swayed his Keyblade, firing multiple orbs of light, destroying some more Soldiers. Xion casted a Water spell at some Shadows, knowing them into several Soldiers. The former replica then held her Keyblade up and casted an Exo Spark to destroy them. Naminé casted several orbs of light at some Shadows. When she found herself surrounded by several Soldiers, Naminé casted a Meteor spell, which destroyed them. Terra fired a Quake spell that lifted several Shadows and a few Soldiers into the air. Terra then casted a Thunder Tracer spell to destroy them. Aqua casted a Tornado spell to push away some Shadows. While they were spinning around like mad, Aqua took this chance to slashed them all with her Keyblade. Ven finished off the last of the Shadows with a Wind Tracer spell. Ven then finished off the last of the Soldiers when he fired a Raging Storm spell, ending the fight.

_(Lock, Shock, and Barrel Fight from Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days ends)_

Soon, all the Heartless were gone. Keyblades were dismissed.

"Good work everyone." said Roxas.

"That was an easy battle." commented Xion.

"Though I bet this mission is gonna get harder as we go along." said Naminé.

"It usually always is." Aqua said in agreement.

Scott and Cassie then came out of the house.

"Thank you so much." Scott said gratefully.

"Yeah, you scared those meanies away!" said Cassie.

Aqua, Naminé, and Xion giggled at Cassie's tough attitude.

"No problem Scott." said Ven. "It's the least we could do."

Scott nodded. "So you guys are friends of Sora's?" he asked.

"We sure are." said Terra. "He told us about you Scott. About you, Hope, Hank, Cassie, and your friends."

"I'm sure he did." smirked Scott, though inside he was cringing in guilt at the mention of Hank and Hope, considering what went down in Germany got them in trouble as well.

"Anyway, I'm Roxas." said Roxas.

"As in Sora's Nobody?" asked Scott.

Roxas nodded. "Yep. But I got my own body now, so I'm able to live my own life."

"I'm Naminé." said Naminé.

"Name's Lea. Got it memorized?" said Lea, while tapping the side of his head.

Cassie giggled while Scott chuckled.

"My name is Xion." said Xion.

"Terra." said Terra.

"My name's Aqua." said Aqua.

"And I'm Ventus." said Ven. "Call me Ven."

"Nice to meet you all." said Scott.

"So are you guys here to protect our world?" asked Cassie.

The seven world-travelers nodded.

"Need somewhere to stay?" asked Scott.

"We wouldn't want to intrude Scott." said Aqua.

"Not it's fine." said Scott. "Aside from Luis, it's often lonely whenever Cassie is staying with her mom and stepdad."

"But would that be violating your plea agreement?" asked Terra.

Scott shook his head. "As long as it's not someone who's wanted." he told them.

Roxas and Co. smiled.

"Sure Scott. At least until this world is clear from whatever's attracting the Heartless." said Xion.

Scott nodded. "Good." He turned to Cassie. "Go wash up, I'm gonna get us some snacks." he told her,

"Don't forget about Uncle Luis!" said Cassie.

Scott smiled. "I won't Peanut."

Cassie nodded as she ran inside.

"Kids. Gotta love 'em." smiled Lea.

"You guys are friends with some kids right? Donald's nephews?" asked Scott.

"We are." said Ven. "Including some friends of there's that are girls."

Scott smirked. "Girlfriends?" he asked.

The seven chuckled. "Nah. Though, they do seem made for each other, despite the fact they're to embarrassed to admit it." said Lea.

"Oh like with Sora and his friend Kairi." said Scott.

"And you with Hope." teased Naminé.

Scott blushed before shaking it off. "Say after snacks, do you think you can help me? Cassie's leaving for Maggie's house later and I want to give her a little entertainment before she goes."

"What do you have in mind?" asked Terra.

* * *

_90 minutes later..._

"Okay. We're in." came Scott's voice.

A flashlight clicks and turns on, illuminating Scott's face. Cassie, Roxas, and Naminé were with him.

Scott shined the light around.

"Aw, this place is a maze." he mused. "Whee's the map?"

"Right her sir." said Naminé, handing Scott a map.

"Thank you." said Scott, grabbing the map and shined the flashlight on it.

"We're definitely close."

"Soon we'll be filthy rich." said Roxas, smiling.

"Are you ready?" asked Scott.

"I'm ready, Daddy." said Cassie.

"Ready sir!" Roxas and Naminé said in unison.

"Are you sure? Cause once we're inside, you show any hesitation or fear, we're done."

"I eat fear for breakfast." said Cassie, determined.

Roxas chuckled and Naminé cooed at Cassie's adorableness.

"Wow. That is super cool. Come on." said Scott, impressed.

The four crawled through the cardboard maze; a fake ant face showed up.

"Hey an ant!" said Naminé.

"It's Anton! He'll show us the way!" Roxas said excitedly.

"Anton, which way do we go?" asked Scott.

There was silence.

"Uh, Anton?" called Roxas.

"Anton!" called Naminé.

Scott sighed in irritation.

"Anton, which way do we go?!" he shouted.

* * *

Outside the maze, Scott's best friend Luis was working on the computer whn ascott's voice startled him. He quickly ran toward the cardboard maze, grabbed two strings and pulled.

* * *

Inside the maze, the ant's limbs turned right.

"Thanks Anton!" called Scott.

"Let's move!" said Roxas.

* * *

Luis ran back to his computer.

* * *

Roxas, Naminé, Scott, and Cassie continued through the maze.

"Look! The ants have burrowed into the tech facility." said Scott.

"Oh, no! Lasers!" cried Cassie.

Pieces of red string appeared with a red glow, making them look like real lasers. Cassie wiggled through the "lasers" with ease; Roxas, Naminé, and Scott got tangled by several.

"Oh! I think I got lased!" cried Scott.

"Oh it stings!" cried Naminé.

"It burns!" cried Roxas.

The four make their way through the lasers.

A green, glowing "eye scanner" appeared.

"The secret vault. Tell me you brought the contact lens." said Scott.

"Yup!" said Cassie, putting a huge paper plate with an eye drawn on it over her face.

"Perfect! Right there." said Scott.

Scott pulled a lever; the glowing disc dinged. Cassie took the lens off her face; the cardboard doors open.

"There! It's the microtreasure!" said Cassie excitedly.

It was a small trophy on a plate.

"My trophy?" asked Scott.

"It looks like treasure." said Cassie.

Scott smiled. "Oh, it is to me."

"I wanna take it to show and tell." said Cassie.

"Oh, you can't do that. Can't. It never leaves the house. It's too important. This is the best birthday present you ever got me." said Scott as he picked it up. "I'm so touched you think I'm the 'World's Greatest Grandma.'"

Roxas and Naminé looked at the plaque, which said, 'World's Greatest Grandma.' They both chuckled in amusement.

"It was the only one they had." giggled Cassie,

"Makes me wanna knit you a sweater." said Scott.

Luis lifted up the sheet covering the maze, laptop in hand, so he could face Scott.

"Oh no! The fuzz!" cried Cassie.

"I thought Terra and Aqua were the police." said Naminé, confused.

"Hey, Scotty. I was looking at the schematics for the Karapetyan buildings, and I think we have way too many security cameras, don't we?" asked Luis.

"No, no, not at all." replied Scott.

"You sure? 'Cause it's a lot of security cameras." said Luis.

"I know what he needs. Who's the security expert in our business?" Scott asked with a smirk.

"You are, but I'm running the company, and if we oversell it, he's gonna go somewhere else. I mean, we gotta land this bird." said Luis.

"He ain't goin' anywhere. And the expression is 'land this fish.'" reminded Scott.

"No. It's 'land the bird.' Just like you land a plane. You gotta land the plane to be in business." argued Luis.

"I know it's silly to get hung up on these kinds of things, but I do." muttered Scott.

"How am I gonna land a fish? It can't walk. And if it swam up on a shore, and it battled a hawk, who's gonna win?" asked Luis.

"You really turned me around on this thing. It's okay. We're gonna land Karapetyan." assured Scott. "Now, if you just excuse me, I'm in the middle of trying to steal something with my daughter and our two new friends."

"Imma go recheck it." said Luis.

Then, Aqua and Terra entered the room wearing police hats and holding flashlights.

"Who's there?" called Terra.

"Show yourselves!" shouted Aqua.

"Cheese it, the feds!" cried Roxas.

Scott pulled a string, making an alarm clock ring.

"To the escape ant." said Cassie,

A cardboard door lifted open.

"Let's bounce before the po-po come back." said Cassie,

"The po-po? How do you even know that?" asked Scott.

Roxas, Naminé, Scott, and Cassie got on a paper-mache ant. Ven sat with them.

"Is she ready?" asked Roxas.

"All well fed and ready for takeoff!" said Ven.

"Let's fly Antionette. Let's fly!" said Scott.

Ven pusheed a stick holding the ant in place, causing it to slide down the stairs. Roxas, Naminé, Scott, and Cassie screamed and whooped as the ant slid through a cardboard slide down the stairs, through the hallway, and eventually down the porch steps into the backyard.

"Crash landing!" cried Scott.

"Brace for impact!" called Roxas.

Sure enough, the ant crashed into the fence. The four tumbled into the ground in laughter.

Lea and Xion ran up.

"You got the goods?" asked Lea.

"We got 'em!" said Roxas.

"Good." nodded Xion. "Now we'll be rich."

Cassie propped herself up on her elbow.

"I wish we could shrink for real." she said.

"Oh, that is pretty cool!" said Scott.

"Being small does have its perks." shrugged Lea.

Ven, Aqua, and Terra ran down the stairs to join them,

"That was a fun game." said Aqua.

"Playing fake cops and robbers does have it's fun moments." said Terra.

"Glad you guys had fun." said Scott.

Luis stuck his head out the top window, calling out to Scott.

"Hey, I'm headed to the office, Scotty. And sorry about freaking out earlier, you know. But I feel like I'm way better. My heart is definitely beating way too hard and stuff, and my hands are shaking, but I think that's unrelated, you know?" he called.

"It's gonna be great, Luis. You got nothing to worry about." assured Scott.

"Yeah, you got this Luis." Ven said confidently.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm the boss, I'm the boss, I'm the boss... " said Luis as he shrunk back into the house, almost trying to convince himself that it's going to be fine.

Suddenly, a shrill beeping filled the air.

"What the hell is that?!" cried Ven.

"Daddy!" said Cassie, pointing.

Scott looked to see his left ankle was through the hole in the fence… the one with his ankle bracelet beeping. Scott groaned in irritation.

"Well shit." Lea sighed.

* * *

Minutes later, FBI agents were looking through Scott's house. Agent Woo looked through the house, Scott, Cassie, Roxas, and Co. following him.

"Come on, Woo! I got three days left. Why would I try to escape?" asked Scott.

"I'm sorry, Scott, but rules are rules. You trip the perimeter alarm, we search the place. Keel to stern. Soup to nuts." replied Woo.

"He wasn't even trying to escape." Ven said in irritation.

"Again, rules are rules." said Woo.

A woman accidentally bumped the lampstand, sending a glass object to the ground. Scott looked as it shattered.

"Thank you." Scott said sarcastically. "It was an accident. My foot went through the fence." he told Woo.

"Our flying ant crashed." said Cassie,

Woo looked at Scott in confusion and concern.

"We were just playing a game before Cassie had to leave." said Roxas.

"Yeah, you try entertaining a ten-year-old when you can't leave the house." saod Scott. "You know the lengths that I've gone to?"

Scott held up his hand, and flicked it, making an Ace of Spades card appear in his hand out of thin air.

"Close up magic." he said as he flicked the card away before putting his hand behind Cassie's ear and making another Ace of Spades return to his hand. He tossed it behind again. "I learned that."

"Impressive." mused Aqua.

"We've seen real magic, but that does take good skill." said Lea.

Scott smiled.

"Why can't you just leave my daddy alone?" asked Cassie.

Woo looked to Scott in amusement before kneeling down to face Cassie at eye-level.

"Oh, Cassie. This must all seem like a bunch of confusing grown-up stuff to you, huh? Well, think of it this way: Your school has rules, right? Like… You can't draw on the walls. Well, your Daddy went to Germany and drew on the walls with Captain America." he told her before forgetting that he was talking to a child. "And that was a violation of Article 16, Paragraph 3 of the Sokovia Accords. "Now as a part of his joint plea deal with Homeland Security and the German government, he's allowed to return to the U.S., provided he serve two years under house arrest, followed by three years of probation and avoid any unauthorized activities, technology, or contact with any former associates, who were or currently are, in violation of said Accords, or any related statutes. Okay sweetie?"

Woo looked satisfied with his answer. Cassie, however, had her eyes wide, trying to process all of the things he said.

Roxas, Lea, Ven, Xion, and Naminé blinked in confusion while Aqua and Terra gave Woo deadpanned expressions.

"Wow, you're really great with kids." Scott smirked sarcastically.

"Thanks, I'm also a youth pastor." said Woo.

Scott's face snapped from a smile to confusion.

"Anyway, not to be a Johnny Ask-A-Lot, but you haven't had any contact with Hank Pym or Hope van Dyne, have you?" he asked.

"No." replied Scott.

"You sure? Because it's only a matter of time before we get 'em. It was their tech, so they violated the Accords, too. And associating with them breaks your deal. And I don't need to remind you that any violation of your agreement means 20 years in prison. Minimum." reminded Woo.

"Even though they didn't sign them?" asked Xion.

"Their technology inadvertently contributed to the violation." said Woo.

"I haven't talked to Hank or Hope in forever." said Scott.

"They hate his guts." added Cassie.

"Thanks, peanut." said Scott.

Terra sighed in exasperation. "How can you guys not see that the Accords basically violate people's rights and safety?" he asked Woo. "Now I'm not trying to cause a scene here, but still, have you read them closely? They seem awfully fishy to me."

"To all of us." added Ven.

"And I don't trust Ross." added Lea.

Woo nodded. "I understand. And I'll let you all in on a small secret… I don't trust Ross either and I too think the Accords are shit." he told them.

Roxas, Lea, Xion, Naminé, Aqua, Ven, Terra, Scott, and Cassie were surprised.

"But unfortunately, I can't do anything about the Accords except follow them." said Woo. "And we don't have evidence to pin on Ross."

'Bruce would beg to differ.' Roxas thought to himself.

"We understand." said Aqua.

Woo looked around before leaning towards Scott and lowered his voice.

"How'd you do it, Scott?" he asked.

"Do what?" Scott asked in confusion.

"The card trick." Woo said, ashamed.

"Seriously?" Scott asked in disbelief.

Then, Xion noticed two people coming in.

"Hey Scott, Maggie and Jim are here." she told him.

And it was Scott's ex-wife Maggie Lang and her second husband, Officer Jim Paxton. Both were surprised that the FBI were in Scott's house.

"Oh my god! You people can't just show up here whenever you want and search the place." Maggie scolded.

"Actually they can." Jim winced.

"You need a warrant." added Maggie.

"Actually they don't." said Jim.

"Really? Wow." Maggie said in disbelief.

"It's true." said Lea. "Officers need warrants. Government agents don't." he told them, remembering what Fenton told them about his mother, an officer herself.

"Thanks." said Maggie. "And you are?"

"Friends of Scott." said Lea. "Name's Lea. Got it memorized?"

"I'm Roxas." said Roxas.

"Ventus. Ven is fine." said Ven.

"Terra." said Terra.

"I'm Aqua." said Aqua.

"Naminé." said Naminé.

"And I'm Xion." said Xion.

"Pleasure to meet you all." said Maggie.

"Nice to see that Scotty's making more friends." Jim said with a smile.

* * *

Later, Cassie was all packed up, ready to head to Maggie and Jim's place.

"Did you pack your soccer shoes?" asked Maggie.

"Yeah." said Cassie as she hugged her father.

Maggie walked up to Scott and embraced him and Cassie. "Next time I see you, will be on the outside!" she told him.

"Oh, get on the inside of this." said Jim as he wrapped his arms around the hug. Maggie laughed.

"Well that's nice." said Lea, smirking. "Father and stepfather getting along."

"Never seen that before." said Naminé.

"Well now you have." giggled Xion.

"Three days! Seriously? I'm proud of you, buddy." Jim said as he pulled away.

"Thank you." said Scott.

"You know what? Give me another one." said Jim, hugging Scott again, making the seven world-travelers giggle.

"Me, too! Freedom, business, I'm sensing greatness!" said Maggie.

"I had a fun weekend, Daddy." said Cassie as they went out the door.

"Me too, Peanut. Just wait till next weekend. Once I'm outta here, we're gonna go paint this town red. We'll have so much ice cream, we'll never stop puking." said Scott.

He mimicked retching, then put his hand to his mouth and made a barfing sound, a trail of cards extending from his mouth.

Cassie giggled as the cards scattered everywhere.

"Now that is impressive." said Terra, impressed.

"Wonder if Lena could do that." mused Ven.

"I think she can." said Roxas.

"You're getting good at that." said Maggie.

"How'd you do that?" Jim asked, amazed.

"He'll teach you once he's out." said Lea. "Got it memorized?"

"Bye, Daddy! Bye everyone!" called Cassie.

Exchanges of bye's were said as the three got in the car. Scott used the stair railing to lean himself out the door, ankle brace staying in the house.

He then closed the door and turned to his new friends.

"So what's your plan?" he asked.

"We'll do patrolling tonight." said Roxas.

"In the meantime, we'll keep you company while Luis is away." said Ven.

"So what have you got for fun Scott?" asked Aqua.

Scott just smirked. "Easy-peasy."

* * *

_Montage:_

_("Come on Get Happy" plays)_

Ven, Xion, and Scott played some toy drums. Lea pretended to play a toy trumpet. Aqua pretended to play a guitar.

Roxas, Terra, and Naminé watched in amusement.

Scott had toy pins set up. He threw a ball to hit them. The ball instead bounced over the pins. He paused, frozen in the stance.

Roxas, Xion, Lea, and Scott watched a magic trick video on Online Close-Up Magic University while Terra, Ven, Aqua, and Naminé watched "Murder on the Ortient Express."

"_Snap your fingers. That gets them to look over there. Now that is misdirection."_ said the instructor.

The four imitates the trick shown to them, shaking the deck and snapping their fingers, making the cards change to different ones. They looked at their decks with satisfaction.

Scott had a karaoke screen on his TV, Jim and Ven singing along to the song playing during the montage, "Come On Get Happy" by The Partridge Family.

**Ven and Scott: **_We had a dream we'd go trav'lin' together  
We'd spread a little lovin' then we'd keep movin' on_

Scott was crying while laying on his bed reading "The Fault In Our Stars" by John Green.

Outside his room, Roxas read "Catcher in the Rye," Aqua read "Wonder," Naminé read "The Isle of the Lost," and Terra read "To Kill a Mockingbird." Lea, Ven, and Xion read some comic books, Lea reading one of the ones about Captain America made during the 40's.

Scott perfected a yellow origami swan he hung from the ceiling. Terra, Aqua, and Xion did the same while Roxas, Lea, Naminé, and Ven watched "Johnny Dangerously."

Scott bounced a racquetball on the floor, which goes onto the wall, bounces onto the other wall, bounces on the floor and goes into a Nerf basketball hoop.

Lea, Terra, and Aqua gave him scores of 10.

Scott worked on a layout for his business, while Roxas and Co. watched "Sing."

Later, Scott was getting ready to take a bath. Roxas and his team had gone patrolling for a while.

Scott took a plastic bag and used a rubber band to seal up the bag so it didn't get wet. He slides himself into the bath and sighed.

"Easy-peasy…" he said to himself as he fell asleep.

* * *

_Scott's dream:  
_  
Scott found himself back in the quantum realm. As he floated, Janet appeared with him.

Then, he was taken to a hallway in a home.

"What?" came his voice.

"I'm gonna find you, Jellybean." came Janet's voice.

Young Hope could be heard giggling. A large, red wardrobe with horses on it came into view. It was then opened by a hand extended into the camera's view. Hope was found inside.

"I found you!" cheered Janet's voice.

"You always find me, Mommy." giggled Hope.

"What the hell?" Scott asked in confusion.

There was a mirror on the inside of the wardrobe. Scott looked to see that Janet was the reflection.

* * *

_Reality:_

Scott snapped awake.

* * *

Later, Scott broke the wall in his room and grabbed an old, outdated phone from it. He dialed a number, and then put the phone up to his ear.

"Hey, Hank. It's been a while." said Scott. He then tried to figure out what to say next. "Umm... I don't even know if this is your number anymore... and, I'm probably the last person you wanna hear from." he said guilty. "But... I just had a really weird dream. And I know that doesn't sound like an emergency or anything, but it just felt... very real. I was back in the Quantum Realm, and... I think I saw your wife. And then I was your wife. I mean, not in a weird way...You know... hearing this out loud, I'm thinking, it's not an emergency. I'm sorry to bother you.I'm sorry for a lot of things."

Scott pulls the phone away from his ear and hung up. He then snapped the phone in two and threw it away to make sure they don't trace the call back. He was about to leave when he saw Roxas, Xion, Naminé, Lea, Aqua, Terra, and Ven sanding outide his room with sympathetic looks on their faces.

"H-How much did you hear?" Scott asked.

"We heard you talking when we came back." said Naminé.

"Are you ok?" Terra asked gently.

Scott sighed. "I don't know. I really don't anymore." he replied.

Lea put a hand in Scott's shoulder. "Hey. Whatever happens, we're here for ya until this world's safe." he told him with a smile. "Got it memorized?"

"And don't worry." added Xion. "We won't tell any law officials that you just contacted Hank."

"No matter what." said Aqua.

Scott smiled. "Thanks guys."

"Come on." said Roxas. "Let's watch something to take your mind off your odd dream."

* * *

Later, Scott was sitting on the couch in his bathrobe, eating a bowl of cereal. Terra, Ven, and Roxas sat with him while Xion sat on a rocking chair. Lea was rummaging through the fridge while Aqua and Naminé played a card game.

They were all watching an interview with Tom Hanks.

_"Everybody has something that chews them up and, for me, that thing was always loneliness. The cinema has the power to make you not feel lonely, even when you are."_ said Tom Hanks. "_If it wasn't hard, everyone would do it. It's the hard that makes it great."_

"Man, this guy is one of the greatest." said Ven.

"Wasn't he that character Forrest Gump?" asked Xion.

"That's the one." nodded Terra.

Out of nowhere, a bug flew by and bit Scott, Roxas, Terra, and Ven, making them wince. Then, they all fell unconscious in the couch.

"Ok, I got gin!" said Naminé.

Aqua giggled. "Naminé, we're playing Kings Corners." she told her before suddenly getting bit but the bug.

"We are?" Naminé asked in surprise before suddenly getting bit too.

Both women then fell off their chairs, unconscious.

"Ok I found all the stuff we need for s'mores!" said Lea, coming out of the kitchen with a box of Graham Crackers, a bag of marshmallows, and some king-size Hershey bars. "Who wants to-"

Lea was cut off as he was bit by the bug. Lea dropped the crackers, chocolate, and marshmallows as he fell unconscious, flat on his face.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**And now we have entered the MCU. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Hope van Dyne and Hank Pym

_**And now we meet some more characters and the mission begins.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Roxas' eyes opened up. He clutched his neck a little as he looked at his surroundings.

"What the…?" he muttered. "Where am I?"

"A van." came Terra's voice.

Roxas looked over to see his friends sitting around him. Lea was clutching his face.

"What happened?" asked Roxas.

"We got bit by a bug and somehow ended up here." said Ven.

"And my nose still hurts." Lea muttered.

"Yeah sorry about that." came a voice. "But seeing that you guys were apparently friends of Sora we had to get you and Scott out of there discreetly."

Everyone turned to the front of the van and saw Scott, still unconscious, in the passenger seat. In the driver's seat was a woman Roxas, Ven, and Xion recognized.

"Hope?" asked Xion.

"As in, Hope van Dyne?" asked Aqua.

"Correct." Hope replied. "I know who all of you are."

"How do you know us?" asked Naminé.

"We keep tabs on all security threats, including Scott. And after me and Dad got Scott's call, we went to his house, and heard you talking." said Hope. "And when we heard Sora's name, we knew that you were friends of his and could be useful since there are those creatures you call Heartless roaming around here."

"But did you have to knock us out with a bug bite?" Lea asked, annoyed.

Hope shrugged. "Discreet purposes." she replied.

Lea sighed. "Fair enough."

"How's Scott?" asked Aqua.

"He's fine." said Hope. "Should be coming to in just a sec."

At that momentum Scott began to stir. He looked in Hope's direction. "Hope?" he drowsily asked.

She looked over at Scott before turning back to the road.

"Is this another dream?" he asked.

"Do you think it's a dream, or is it possible that you really saw my Mom down there?" asked Hope.

"I'm not sure…" mumbled Scott.

"Hey Scott." said Lea, giving a small smile.

"Oh hey guys." said Scott. His eyes suddenly snapped opened when he saw that the nine of them were in a van. "I can't be here! I can't be, I'm under house arrest!" he exclaimed in a panic.

Scott tried to open the doors to the car, but they were locked.

"They won't open while the system's engaged, Scott." said Hope.

"Engaged?" asked Aqua.

Scott yelled as his passenger window was greeted with a pigeon eye. Roxas and Co. screamed in surprise when they saw it too before it flew away.

"What the hell was that?!" cried Terra.

"That… was a bird." said Lea, shaken. (1)

"Are… are we shrunk?" asked Aqua,

"That way no one can detect us." said Hope.

Another car drove over them.

"Shrunken car." mused Naminé. "That's a new one."

"Well Gyro created a megaphone that can shrink you to the size of a gnat." said Ven.

"True." nodded Naminé.

"You have to take me home. They can show up any second." said Scott.

"Relax. As far as your nanny cops know, you're still at home." said Hope, not at all worried.

Scott looked down at his ankle to see that his ankle cuff was removed.

"Then who has that ankle bracelet?" asked Xion.

* * *

_Scott's house:_

An enlarged ant was sitting on the couch with a box of Froot Loops and Scott's ankle cuff on. Luis, in his pajamas, stumbled in and saw the ant,

"Woah!" he exclaimed. He took a closer look at the enlarged ant.

"Scotty?"

* * *

_Hope's car:_

"He's programmed to replicate your daily routine. Nine hours in bed, five hours in front of the TV, two hours in the bathroom - whatever that's about." explained Hope.

Roxas and Co. looked at Scott, bemused.

"That's totally inaccurate." Scott said defensively. " And how do you know about my daily routine? Are you spying on me?

"We keep tabs on all security threats, all right? And so far, the biggest one we've had is you." Hope said sharply.

They drove through a steel pipe.

"I'm sorry about Germany." apologized Scott. "They just showed up. They said it was a matter of national security, that Cap needed help-"

"Cap?" scoffed Hope.

"...tain America. Captain... Cap. It's what we call him. If you're a friend. I think I'm a friend, a little. I know him. He's nice. Whatever…" he stammered. "I'm sorry! All right? I didn't think I'd get caught."

"You didn't think about a lot of things." said Hope.

Lea glared. "Alright yes he took your technology and used it in a battle violating those stupid Accords." he told her. "But for good reason!"

"And what would that reason be?" asked Hope.

"How about 7 Winter Soldier assassins threatened to be unleashed upon the world?" asked Terra.

Hope was taken aback. "Seriously?"

"But it turns out that was all a cover story." said Ven. "The man behind it all was manipulating events to split the Avengers apart after what happened in Sokovia with Ultron."

Hope was shocked. "Wow." she muttered.

"How's Hank?" asked Scott.

"We're still running, the house is gone. So is our freedom." Hope replied. "How do you think he is?"

"I'm sorry. I know you're mad." sighed Scott.

"I'm not looking for an apology, Scott. The only reason why we're even talking is because we need what's in your head." said Hope. "And the rest of you to help protect us against those Heartless if they try to mess up our work." she added to the world-travelers.

"We're happy to help." said Aqua with a smile.

Hope parked the car, making the car grow back to normal. They all got out of the car and wales into a building.

"So do you guys live here?" asked Xion

"After we lost our house, yes." replied Hope.

They all walked towards the elevator. The lobby looked rough, as it was under construction. They walked into an elevator, and Hope was silent throughout the whole walk.

"You know, if you need help, money or something, maybe I can…" began Scott.

"We're fine." said Hope.

The elevator doors dinged open, and Hope walked out. Roxas, Scott, and Co. realized that Hope and Hank were fine, as the place was filled with expensive tech and equipment, with giant ants moving it around.

"Wow." Ven said in awe.

Lea whistled, impressed. "Now this is high tech."

"Giant ants." mused Terra. "Never thought I'd find that normal."

"We're friends with child-sized anthropomorphic mice and ducks." reminded Ven.

"And a rabbit and a cat." added Xion.

Terra nodded. "Fair enough."

They followed Hope and he stops as they saw Hank. Hank caught Scott's eye before reluctantly making his way over.

"Who's that?" asked Aqua.

"Dr. Hank Pym." said Xion. "Hope's father, former worker from S.H.I.E.L.D., and the original Ant-Man."

"Wow." said Terra, impressed.

"So you seven are friends of Sora's?" asked Hank.

"That's right." nodded Roxas. "I'm Roxas. This is Ven, Aqua, Terra, Lea, Naminé, and Xion."

"Pleased to finally meet you Hank." said Naminé.

Hank nodded before looking at Scott.

"Hey, Hank. Look... I just want to—" began Scott.

"Save it. Can we start?" asked Hank.

Hope nodded. "Yeah." she turned to Scott. "So, while you were relaxing at home, we were building this."

She gestured to a large technological tunnel.

"What's this?" asked Naminé.

"It's a tunnel. To the Quantum Realm. To my Mom." explained Hope. "We think she might still be down there, we just don't know where."

"What?" asked Scott.

"Hold on. You're saying that Janet could be alive?" asked Lea.

"Well Sora and Scott came back from the Quantum Realm." reminded Roxas.

"If we can pinpoint my Mom's location, then the pod can take me down to get her." said Hope.

"You built all this and you don't even know if she's alive?" asked Scott.

"It's called a hypothesis." explained Hank. "Last night we powered up the tunnel for the first time. It overloaded, and it shut down. But for a split second, the doorway to the Quantum Realm was opened."

"And?" asked Scrott.

"And five minutes later, you called. Talking about Mom." said Hope.

"Coincidence, I THINK NOT!" said Lea. (2)

Everyone gave him weird looks. Lea realized this and sheepishly looked away.

"We think when you went down there, you may have entangled with her." Hank told Scott.

"Hank, I would never do that. I respect you too much." said Scott.

"Quantum entanglement, Scott." corrected Hank.

"We think she might have put some kind of message in your head." said Hope. "Hopefully, a location. And opening the tunnel triggered it."

"Your Mom put a message in my head?" asked Scott.

"It must be like some sort of connection between you two since you were both in the Quantum Realm." said Naminé.

"Connections can be very interesting." mused. Xion.

"Come on. That's insane." scoffed Scott.

"No, Scott. Insane... is going to Germany without telling us and fighting the Avengers." said Hank sternly.

"Oh for crying out loud." muttered Lea in annoyance.

"He only did that because Steve was trying to stop Hydra assassins and needed help." explained Roxas.

"Until they found out that it was all a ruse to split up the Avengers after what happened with Sokovia." added Aqua.

Hank was silent. "Well… that does change things a bit." he admitted. He looked ver at Scott. "Just tell me you weren't lying about the suit you took. Tell me you really destroyed it."

"I did. I destroyed it. I swear." said Scott.

"I can't believe you destroyed my suit! That was my life's work!" exclaimed Hank.

"What was I supposed to do?" asked Scott.

"You were supposed to not take my suit!" exclaimed Hank.

"For Christ sake Hank!" snapped Terra. "Yes Scott shouldn't have taken the suit, but it was to at least try to stop seven dangerous assassins from being released!"

"Just be thankful that they can't use the suit as evidence if you do get caught!" added Ven.

Hanks sighed in irritation he stormed through the lab. Everyone followed him.

"I'm sorry, Hank. I'm sorry I took the suit. I'm sorry that I called last night." apologized Scott. "I don't remember seeing Janet down there. I wish that I did. I just had a dream about her playing hide and seek with a little girl.

Hank and Hope stopped walking and Hank turned to face Scott and the world-travelers.

"What?" asked Scott.

"I had a dream. She was playing hide and seek with a little... girl." said Scott. "Cassie and I do it all the time. It doesn't mean anything."

"But, was it Cassie in the dream?" asked Hope.

"No." said Scott.

"Where was she hiding?" asked Hope.

Scott and the world-travelers were confused. "What?" he asked.

"The little girl, where was she hiding. Was it in a wardrobe?" asked Hope.

"No, it's in a tall dresser." said Scott.

"That's a wardrobe, genius." deadpanned Lea.

Scott was surprised. "Is that what that's called?" he asked.

"What color was it?" asked Hope.

"Red." replied Scott.

Hope and Hank exchanged a look and Hank laughed under his breath.

"Were there horses on it?" asked Hope.

"Oh, boy." murmured Scott in shock.

Roxas, Lea, Xion, Naminé, Terra, Aqua, and Ven were shocked too.

Hope began to feel excited. "It's where I hid every time we played."

"Doesn't sound like you really got the gist of the game." murmured Scott.

"Then that means…" began Aqua.

"She's alive!" Hope said excitedly.

"I knew it. I knew it!" Hank said happily.

"Janet's alive?" Ven asked in shock.

"I guess the Quantum Realm isn't really a death trap after all." mused Lea.

"Janet sent Scott a memory." mused Terra. "That's incredible."

"It's just like how you and me got Sora's memories when he was asleep." Xion said to Roxas.

"Yeah." said Roxas.

"It looks like Scott and Janet have a connection through quantum physics." said Naminé.

"Wait until the others hear about this." said Lea.

Ven walked over to the tunnel. "So by traveling through here, we can reach Janet?" he asked.

"That's right." said Hank. "But it's not done yet."

"We need to get that part." said Hope.

"Okay." nodded Hank.

Hope and Hope walked excitedly back into the lab, followed by the seven Keyblade Wielders and a confused Scott.

"The sooner we get the tunnel working, the sooner we can get this message out his head." said Hope.

"Does Burch have it?" asked Hank.

"Yeah. Let's go." said Hope. She turned to the world-travelers. "You guys still coming?"

Roxas nodded. "Of course we are."

"Wekre here to help protect your world." said Aqua. "We're happy to help you get Janet back."

Hope smiled. "Great."

"What part? Who's Burch? Wait, what's happening?" Scott asked in confusion.

Hope and Hank picked up a few pieces of equipment and walk out of the building towards the car, followed by Scott, Roxas, and Co.

"We need a component to stop the tunnel from overloading again." explained Hope. She turned to Scott. "I brought your clothes. You might wanna change."

Hope threw a full duffel bag towards Scott, which he caught.

Hank pressed a remote which shrunk the car. Hank then replaced the toy-sized car with a toy-sized ute before pressing the remote again the enlarge the ute.

"How many of those do you have?" asked Lea, impressed.

"Plenty." said Hank.

"Ludwig, Gyro, Fenton, and Gandra would be impressed." said Naminé.

"Look. I'd really like to help you out. But if I'm not home when they come to take off my ankle monitor then I'm going away forever." said Scott.

"Once we get the component and power up the tunnel, we'll get the message and have you home by lunch." said Hope. "We have to hurry. The entanglement won't last."

"You owe us." add Hank.

"All right, fine." said Scott. "But can I just wait inside? Because I'm not supposed to be out here."

Hank presses his remote again and the building shrunk down the the size of a suitcase and wheeled it towards the ute.

Roxas, Lea, Naminé, Xion, Aqua, Ven, Terra, and Scott were shocked.

"Damn…" muttered Roxas.

"Shrinking building." muttered Aqua.

"Now I've seen everything." said Lea.

"I bet even Wakanda can't do that." said Ven in surprise.

"People bring work to home. He takes his home to work." mused Naminé.

"Let's go." said Hank.

With that said, all nine of them piled into the car and drove off.

What they didn't see was that Vanitas was nearby, hiding behind a tree. He smirked as he placed on a new mask over his face.

"Time to help out out first pawn." he said to himself before teleporting away.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**And now we've met Hope and Hank and the mission has begun! But what's Vanitas going to do? **_

**_It is shorter yes, but the transcript of the film on the website is all screwed up. _**

_**See you all next chapter!**_

_**(1) Big Hero 6**_

_**(2) The Incredibles**_


	4. Chapter 4: Ant-Man and the Wasp

_**And now we meet up with our antagonists. Enjoy!**_

* * *

The van pulled up to a restaurant.

"What's this place?" asked Lea.

"It's called _Oui_." said Hope. "Burch owns it."

"I'm guessing it's French-themed?" asked Ven.

"That's right." said Hank. "But while the restaurant may look fine on the inside, it's owner is a shifty one."

"You sure you don't want any of us to come back Hope up?" asked Terra.

"Only when things go South." said Hope. "Like if a Heartless or more show up. They are your specialty in handling."

"True." nodded Xion.

"I'll be right back." said Hope.

"Careful Hope." said Roxas.

Hope smiled. "I will." She then left for the building.

Scott saw an Altoid tin. "Can I have one of those?" he asked Hank.

"No." Hank said firmly, much to everyone's confusion as they watched the monitor.

* * *

_Inside Oui:  
_  
A man in a business suit was examining a strange piece. It was Sonny Burch.

"So you know what you're up against?" came a voice.

Burch turned to see Vanitas standing behind him, leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

"Yes Vanitas." he replied. "Now I hope that you and your Organization can make this worth my while."

Vanitas smirked under his mask. "We'll give you all the money you want." he replied. "Just remember: don't give into the darkness too much. The Heartless are already attracted to the greed in your heart and will be at your command. Give into the darkness to much, they'll turn on you."

Burch nodded. "No worries. I can handle them." he said confidently. "I've got a bunch of men on my side as well."

Vanitas chuckled. "Whatever you say, Sonny-boy."

Vanitas then teleported away.

Burch walked to a booth with the piece just as Hope entered the restaurant. "Susan!" he called. "Welcome to _Oui_!"

"Sonny." greeted Hope.

"_Oui_ is French for 'yes.' As in, yes, we found a table, yes, you saw us, and yes, to planning before property." said Burch.

"Well, let's hope it also means yes to do you have the component I ordered?" asked Hope.

"You know, I've always loved your sense of humor, Susan. Have a seat." offered Sonny.

"No, I'm good. Thank you." said Hope politely.

* * *

_The van:_

"Who is this guy?" asked Scott as they watched the monitor.

"Sonny Burch." replied Hank. "He traffics in black market technology. He's been getting us what we need to build the tunnel."

"I don't know whether that's good or bad." murmured Xion.

"Sometimes we have to do things we don't want to do as long as it's for selfless purposes." said Aqua.

"Prior to the whole tunnel thing, if Burch has been trafficking black market technology, how come he hasn't been arrested yet?" asked Lea.

"Good at covering up his crimes, just like Ross." replied Hank.

"How the hell is he still not in a jail cell?" asked Naminé.

"He's just that good." Hank said wearily.

"I've set it before and I'll say it again: Democracy simply doesn't work." sighed Lea. (1)

"Can I just have one?" asked Scott, reaching over to grab it.

"No." Hank replied again, slapping away Scott's hand.

"Why not?" asked Terra.

"Trust me." was all Hank said.

* * *

_Oui:_

"You know, I have a special friend, down at the FBI. And I say special, because... Well, he tells me things that I didn't previously know. For example... Your name isn't Susan." said Burch, a dark gleam in his eye. "It's Hope Van Dyne."

Hope began to grow nervous.

"And your unseen associate, that's your father, Hank Pym." Burch added, smirking evilly.

* * *

_The van:_

Everyone watched in horror.

"That's not good, Hank." said Scott.

"No shit." Hank said in agreement.

* * *

_Oui:_

"What do you want?" Hope demanded.

"Relationships are built on trust, Hope. And I want our relationship to have a strong foundation." said Burch. "Our relationship? Well, business landscape's been shifting, Hope. Hell, S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra don't even exist, anymore. But now, Hank Pym? - Hank Pym, is a real opportunity."

"Do you have a point?" asked Hope.

"You think that I don't know what you've been building? With all of this? Quantum technology. And you can forget nano-tech. Forget AI. Forget cryptocurrency. Quantum energy is the future. It's the next gold rush." said Burch, "I want in, Hope. So, as a gesture of goodwill, I've taken the liberty of arranging some buyers for your lab. Starting bid? _One billion_ dollars."

* * *

_The van:_

"Jesus, that's a high bid!" Lea said in shock.

"I bet Scrooge wouldn't even bid that high." Xion said in surprise.

"Glomgold and Beaks might." said Naminé.

"Should we interfere?" asked Ven.

"Not yet." said Hank. "Trust me."

* * *

_Oui:  
_  
"Thank you, Sonny. Really. But my father and I have something slightly more pressing than starting a business." Hope said firmly. "So, I'll just take the component. As arranged."

Sonny shook his head. "My buyers don't take no for an answer. So, we're either in business together, or we aren't in business together."

"Then, I guess we aren't." Hope said firmly.

"You can go. But, I'm afraid your money's gonna have to remain. Let's call it compensation for my injured feelings." said Burch.

"Listen, Sonny. This is gonna be so much easier on everybody if you just give me that component." said Hope sternly.

"No, the only thing you're taking from here, is my heart. But it will mend in time." Burch said with a smirk.

"Okay." said Hope as she lake out of the restaurant.

* * *

_The van:  
_  
"So now what?" asked Scott.

"You'll see." said Hank.

* * *

_Oui:_

Burch was talking to his men as they walked through the restaurant.

"She said her and daddy had something pressing." he told them. "I wanna know what it is, 'cause if they're not working with us, they're working with somebody. So find out. Name…"

Suddenly, one of the guards was hit by a small moving object on to a table. It was Hope in her Wasp suit.

* * *

_The van:_

"Wait, is that Hope?" Aqua asked in surprise.

Hank smirked. "Yep."

"Another shrinking suit." mused Roxas. "What do you call it?"

"The Wasp." said Hank.

"Hold on. You gave her wings?" Scott asked in surprise.

* * *

_Oui:_

Hope enlarged and flipped a man down before hitting some with stingers, sending them down too. She then shrunk down and knocked another out as Sonny and his men backed off while she enlarged and flip-kicked another guy down, taking more down with her stingers and skills as Sonny and the others ran. She flipped and grabbed a guy's head before throwing him off.

Hope then flew up into the chandelier sand Burch's men began to open fire on it.

"Not my 36-feet chandelier!" screamed Burch. "Stop firing! Stop!"

The men stopped as Hope flew down from it.

Burch handed the piece to one of the henchmen. "Alright, take this. Go. Go, go, go, go!"

They started walking away when Hope flew down and crashed a man into a kitchen. The others tried to run when she threw a salt shaker at the door and enlarged it, blocking their way. Another tried to throw knives at her but she shrunk and ran across their surfaces, hitting a frying pan as the hot water inside it fell on his face and he fell down.

* * *

_The van:_

Roxas and Co. couldn't help but clap.

"That was amazing!" exclaimed Ven.

"Hope sure knows how to kick butt." said Terra.

"She's a badass." said Xion, smirking.

"Wings and blasters. I take it you didn't have that tech available for me?" asked Scott.

"No, I did." Hank replied, much to Scott's shock.

* * *

_Oui:_

"It's a pleasure doing business with you, Sonny." said Hope as she grew to normal size.

"Oh, our business isn't finished yet, Hope. I can assure you of that." sneered Burch. "Where are those Heartless?!" he shouted.

As if on cue, Heartless spawned in the restaurant. There were High Soldiers, Striped Arias, Flame Cores, and and Crimson Jazzes.

* * *

_The van:_

"Crap! Heartless!" cried Lea.

"We gotta stop them!" said Aqua.

"Hope need help!" cried Scott. "She's outnumbered by creatures of darkness!"

"I see that!" said Hank as he reached for something in his pocket.

"What's that?" asked Ven.

"It's a new suit." replied Hank. "It's still a work in progress."

"Thanks." said Scott, taking the suit.

"Come on, let's go!" said Roxas.

With that, Scott and the seven world-travelers ran out of the van.

Xion then popped her head back in. "And for your information Hank, the Iron Man suit has the same amount of potential as the Ant-Man suit, and _not_ a cute piece of technology." she said with a smug smirk before running off.

Hank turned for in Xion's direction for a minute in disbelief, then considered her words while watching the monitor hoping she, and the others would be ok.

* * *

_Oui:_

Hope got into a fighting stance as the Heartless surrounded her. Burch hid in one of the booths. A High Soldier jumped towards her, but she kicked it away. Then, a Flame Core tried to attack, but Hope was able to fly over it and then punched it from behind.

Then, Striped Aria was about to jump attack her when it was suddenly destroyed by an orb of light.

"What the?" Hope asked in confusion.

She looked over to see that the orb came from Roxas, holding his Two Become One Keyblade. Behind him stood Xion with Replica Kingdom Key, Naminé with Shooting Star, Lea with Flame Liberator, Aqua with Brightcrest, Terra with Stroke of Midnight, and Ven with Hyperdrive.

Scott then suddenly grew to normal size in the new Ant-Man suit.

"Hey Hope!" he greeted.

Hope sighed in relief as she flew over to them. "Thank god you're all here." she told them.

"Anytime." smiled Lea. "Now let's slash some pests!"

"Right!" nodded Roxas as they all got into fighting positions.

_(Data-Roxas Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix plays)_

_Mission: Defeat all the Heartless_

_Playable Characters:  
__Roxas_

_Lea_

_Xion_

_Naminé_

_Terra_

_Ventus_

_Aqua_

_Party Members:  
__Ant-Man_

_Wasp_

Roxas started the battle by casting a Thunder spell on some High Soldiers. Xion followed close behind by firing Tornado Tracer on some Flame Cores. Scott shrunk down and then super-punched some more High Soldiers into the air and they were slashed away by Naminé before she casted Meteor on some Crimson Jazzes. Lea fired Firaga spells at some High Soldiers before he slashed away some more Crimson Jazzes. Aqua used a Wateraza spell on a group of Striped Arias before she jumped up and fired an Exo Spark spell on some Flame Cores. Ven slashed away a few more Flame Cores before flipping over a Crimson Jazz and fired a Blizzard spell at it. Terra used a Transcendence spell to lift up multiple Heartless in the air and fired Fission Firaga at them. Those Terra missed were taken care of by Hope as she flew around and punched or spun-kicked them roughly into the ground.

Some of the Flame Cores flew near the chandelier. Terra, Lea, and Ven fired multiple spells at them, not only destroying the Heartless, but also completely wrecked the chandelier.

"Not my chandelier! Not again!" Burch cried in agony.

"Come on, we almost got them all!" said Hope as she sucker-punched a Crimson Jazz into a High Soldier.

"Thanks for the update!" said Lea as he side-kicked a High Soldier

Lea then transformed Flame Liberator into his chakrams and threw them around, slashing away some High Soldiers. Terra jumped into the air and casted a Thunder Tracer spell on some Crimson Jazzes. Aqua used her magic to boost a Firaga spell that obliterated a group of Flame Cores. Ven slashed away some Crimson Jazzes before lifting his Keyblade in the air and fired a Thundaga spell at some Striped Arias. Naminé destroyed three Striped Arias in a row before she casted a Flower Shoot spell on some Flame Cores. Xion hook-kicked a High Soldier into a Crimson Jazz and destroyed them with an Ice Barrage spell. Scott and Hope punched and kicked multiple Heartless and sent them into the air as the Keyblade wielders destroyed them. Roxas finished the battle as he casted Transcendence on the last of the Heartless and destroyed them with a Raging Storm spell.

_(Data-Roxas Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix ends)_

Soon, all the Heartless were gone.

"That was fun." mused Hope as she and Scott grew to normal size.

"Yeah. It was." Scott nodded with a grin.

"Good work everyone." said Roxas.

"Alright, let's take the part and get outta here." said Hope, grabbing the part for the Quantum Tunnel.

"And we should leave Burch here for the police." suggested Roxas.

"Good idea." nodded Aqua.

Suddenly, Lea and Terra seemed tense.

"What's wrong?" asked Ven.

"Something's amiss." said Terra as he looked around.

Suddenly, a figure appeared out of nowhere, starting them all. It was someone in a white suit with a mask and hoodie.

"What the hell is that?!" screamed Xion.

"A ghost!" cried Ven. "And it doesn't look friendly like Zero and Duckworth!"

"Ghost" suddenly attacked them. They all tried to attack it back, but it kept disappearing and reappearing in seconds.

"Show yourself you little sneak!" shouted Lea.

"Dad, are you seeing this?" Hope asked over her comm.

* * *

_The van:_

"Guys, get out of there!" shouted Hank, worried.

* * *

_Oui:_

Roxas only managed to get a few hits on Ghost before it kicked him square in the chest and he crashed into a table. It did the same to Lea, Aqua, and Xion.

Terra tried to use a Quake spell, but Ghost suddenly appeared behind him and kicked him roughly into the kitchen. Ven and Naminé tried to combine a spell, but Ghost appeared behind them and swipe-kicked their legs, making them fall to the ground.

In the fight, Ven's Starshard fell out of his pocket and slid towards Burch.

"Ooh, shiny." Burch whispered greedily as he took it, placed it in his pocket, and tried to sneak away.

But Ven saw and he glared. "Hey! That's my-"

Ven was cut off as he was suddenly kneed in the stomach by Ghost.

Hope managed to get a few hits in, but Ghost overpowered her and pinned her to a pillar. It was about to punch her when Scott suddenly enlarged, blocking the attack and kicked Ghost away.

"You taught me that kick. Remember?" he said to Hope.

"Yeah, great form." complimented Hope.

"Those were the days. Whatever happened to us?" asked Scott.

"Not the time, Scott." said Hope. She looked around as everyone got up and as Terra exited the kitchen.

"Where's Ghost?" asked Lea.

"Dammit, where did he go?" asked Hope.

"Ghosts do vanish as they please." murmured Naminé, thinking of Duckworth.

* * *

_The van:_

"I lost it. I'm not seeing anything on the ant cams." said Hank.

Suddenly, the figure appeared behind Hank and punched through his throat, making Hank freeze in pain.

_"Dad?"_ came Hope's voice.

"Give me that." said Ghost, pointing to the shrunken lab. "Now."

* * *

_Outside the van:_

Roxas, Lea, Xion, Naminé, Aqua, Ven, Terra, Scott, and Hope ran up to the van where they saw Hank holding his neck in pain.

"Are you okay?" Hope asked, worried.

"No. She got the lab." replied Hank, much to everyone's horror.

"No!" gasped Hope.

"Dammit!" cursed Aqua.

"Come on!" shouted Hank as they all piled into the van.

Then, Ven remembered something. "Wait, that bastard still has it!"

"Who has what?" asked Terra.

"Stay here in the van! I'll get it and come back!" said Ven.

"How are you get back here in time before the FBI get here when this gets out?!" Hope asked.

Ven smirked. "This is how!"

Ven brought up his hand and slapped his shoulder pad, engulfing him in greenish light which subsides to reveal him in his full keyblade armour, much to Scott, Hope and Hank's amazement.

"What the hell is that!?" asked Scott.

"It's Keyblade Armor, you like it?" asked Ven.

He summoned Wayward Wind and transformed it into his glider. He blasted through the garage door and went after Burch.

"Armour and a Keyblade that can transform into a glider." mused Scott. He looked to the others. "I assume you guys can do that." he said to them.

Terra and Aqua held up their hand in confirmation while Aqua giggled.

"The two of us can." said Terra.

"And I just have the glider." said Lea.

* * *

Down the street, Burch had scrambled into his car with six of his men.

"Come on, let's go." he told them.

But before they could Ven landed in front of their car. He stood tall holding Wayward Wind and a green recoloured version of his Ultima weapon, glaring under his helmet.

"Who the hell are you?!" exclaimed Sonny.

"You have something you stole from me!" snarled Ven.

Burch glared as he realized this was one of the Keyblade wielders from his restaurant. He turned to his men. "Get him."

His men got out and ran at him as Ven stomped towards them.

He suddenly slashed one of the men across the stomach and punched him in the face.

Ven launched one Aero spell from Wayward Wind to knock out the second one and a second thunder spell from Ultima Weapon, stunning the third one.

Another one of the henchman tried to attack Ven with a baton but he knocked it away with Wayward Wind and kicked him in the stomach before forcing him down by his neck.

The fifth one tried to rush at Ven from the side but Ven casted a Blizzard spell using Ultima Weapon. He twisted the one he forced down and slams a handguard in his stomach

The last henchman rushed at him with a battle cry but Ventus casts another thunder spell, knocking him down to sidewalk. Ven walked down in a cool manner towards a fearful Burch as the henchmen groaned in pain.

Ventus launches a Thundaga spell, knocking them out.

* * *

Back in the van, which was out of its hiding place, everyone was watching the scene via the Ant Cam.

"That is some good fighting." mused Hank.

"Not bad. He's almost as good as me." remarked Hope.

"I'd say he's way better." Lea said to no one in particular.

Aqua and Terra looked at the scene proudly.

"He sure has come a long way." said Aqua.

"Ven's really done some growing up." said Terra in agreement.

"So amazing…" Xion said in awe.

"Aw, does someone have a crush?" teased Lea.

Xion blushed. "I, uh, um… no?" she said lamely. She cleared her throat. "Why do you think Ven went back anyway?"

"Sonny must've stolen something from him." guessed Hope.

* * *

_(Escape [The Pina Coloda Song] plays)_

Ven slowly walks towards Burch after and dismissed Ultima Weapon.

Burch got out a gun in panic but before he could fire Ven slices it. He tugged Sonny by the collar, reached into all his pockets and got his Starshard.

"I'm afraid, that you can't-" began Burch, only to be headbutted by Ven who then held up Wayward Wind and knocked Burch out using the handguard.

_(Music pause)_

* * *

"Oooh! That's gonna leave a mark." mused Scott.

"BA." smirked Lea.

"Wish I did that before." said Hope.

Suddenly, the FBI entered the restaurant, much to everyone's horror.

"Dammit! The FBI!" exclaimed Scott.

"We gotta get out of here now!" said Hank, urgently.

"But what about Ven?!" asked Roxas.

"If we don't leave now, we're gonna get caught!" said Hope.

"NO! We're not leaving without Ven!" shouted Naminé.

As the argument continued, Scott heard a strange sound and looked outside the window to see an amazing sight.

_(Music un-pause)_

What he saw was Ven riding his glider and making a 90 degree turn after passing a building.

"Behold!" saod Scott, gaining everyone's attention.

They looked out and watch in awe as Ven flies towards him, his helmet shining a little in the distance.

"Now that is impressive." Roxas smiled.

"Amazing!" Xion breathed in awe.

"Outstanding!" exclaimed Aqua.

"That's our Ventus." smirked Lea.

After landing and dismissing his glider, the van door opened and Ven stepped inside, dismissing his helmet.

"Welcome back Ven." said Roxas.

"Here, I git ya." said Hank, helping Ven into the van.

"Thanks." smiled Ven.

"Now this one shows spirit!" Hank said to everyone, patting him on the back. "You'll make a keen ally against Burch and that ghost figure. So kid, what were you retrieving?"

Ven took out his Wayfinder, making Terra, Aqua, Roxas, Lea, Naminé and Xion giggle. Scott, Hope and Hank looked dumbfounded to see what he risked their freedom for.

"You're an imbecile." muttered Hank, only to receive a smack in the head from Aqua. "OW!"

Ven grabbed Hope's seat.

"Floor it Hope!" he shouted as he dismissed the rest of his armor.

"My pleasure!" said Hope as the van drive off.

* * *

Later, they were driving down the road while trying to remain discreet.

"Why would a ghost want the lab?" asked Ven.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Ven." shrugged Roxas.

"Think she works for the Organization?" Xion asked.

"Possibly." said Terra.

"We need to find somewhere to regroup and figure out where the lab is." said Hank.

"So where to now?" asked Terra.

"How about my house? Mmm? I'm supposed to be there anyway. - Woo could walk in any second." Scott suggested pleadingly.

"Exactly why we're not going to your house." said Hank.

"What about your house?" asked Scott.

Hank gave him a look.

"Sorry." apologized Scott.

"What about the castle?" asked Hope, looking back at the world-travelers.

"Sorry Hope, but we can't leave this world without sealing the Keyhole." Aqua said apologetically.

"Plus, we don't have a Gummiship." added Lea. "It was destroyed last week when we were doing a rescue mission."

Scott then had an idea. "There is one place I can think of."

Hank immediately knew what he was talking about. "No. No, no! No! No!... No!"

* * *

_X-Con Headquarters:_

"Wow, Dr. Pym. Like, who would've thought that, once again, in your hour of need, that you would turn to us? You know?" Luis said enthusiastically as he poured coffee for everyone.

"Not me." muttered Hank.

The group had gone to Scott and Luis' business, X-Con. Their friends and co-workers, Kurt and Dave were there too at their desks. Roxas, Lea, Aqua, Xion, Hope, and Hank sat in some chairs while Ven, Naminé, Terra, and Scott stood up.

"Thanks again for letting us regroup here." said Aqua, taking a mug of coffee.

"Hey, friends of Scott are friends of ours." said Dave.

"Like Sora." added Kurt. He then walked over and set down some raspberry treats. "Help yourselves."

"Hey what's up with the fancy pastry?" asked Luis. "We gotta keep the food budget down."

"Well, what are we supposed to have for breakfast?" asked Dave, setting down his newspaper.

"The oatmeal packets." replied Luis.

"Oatmeal packets." scoffed Dave.

"It's insult." said Dave.

"Why's it insult?" asked Luis.

"Because it takes like sand." said Kurt.

"You know why? Cause it's-it's organic." said Luis. "That's why."

"Not, it's not organic. It's sand." scoffed Kurt.

"It's most important meal of the day." added Dave.

"Can't you guys just eat cereal or toast some bread?" Lea asked incredulously.

"It's the food budget!" said Luis. "It's tight as it is!"

"That bad?" asked Naminé.

"Yeah girl." said Luis before turning over to his fellow X-Con members. "You know what, you can get creative with it…"

"Break teeth!" said Kurt.

"Put a little brown sugar on it. Sprinkle some cinnamon. Put a little honey. Whatever you want..."

"Guys, guys, guys, guys! Come on, man! We got bigger fish to fry." interrupted Scott. He then noticed a small green table with a pice of paper labeled "Scotty." "Is that my desk?" he asked, walking over to it.

"Yeah." replied Luis.

"What? Why do I have such a small desk?" Scott demanded.

"Cause you weren't there when we're choosing desks." replied Luis.

"You snooze, you lose." said Kurt.

"Well, I was under house arrest!" said Scott.

"Yeah." nodded Luis.

"You should've thought about what Scott would've wanted." Lea sing-songed, making Xion and Ven giggle. Roxas, Terra, Naminé, and Aqua surprised some snickers.

Hope and Hank exchanged glances.

"Yeah, you know what, this isn't even a desk. This is garbage. You found this outside amongst garbage." scoffed Scott.

"I got it out of rummage sale." corrected Luis.

"So, you saved money on my desk?" asked Scott.

"Guys." called Hope.

"Hope, please! We need to focus. All right? We gotta find that lab already. Geez." said Scott.

Hope looked at him, amused. Her look was matched by Roxas, Lea, Aqua, and Terra. Ven, Naminé, and Xion stuffed some laughs.

"Oh, you know what? I heard stories, like what happened to you." said Luis. "Like this crazy, creepy cat who like, walks through walls and stuff. Like a... like a Ghost!"

"We've met her." said Roxas. "Over at a restaurant. She was the one who stole the lab."

"She does have ghostly powers." said Terra.

"Like Baba Yaga." said Kurt.

Roxas, Xion, Lea, Naminé, Aqua, Terra, Ven, Scott, Hope, Hank, Luis, and Dave all looked over in Kurt's direction.

"Baba Yaga. A witch. The tell stories to children to frighten them." explained Kurt. He looked over at Hank. "You know Baba Yaga?"

Hank just looked confused.

"Tony knows Baba Yaga, but he uses a pencil." said Ven, making his teammates chuckle.

"Hmm, wonder if any of the Disney Castle residents have ever met her." mused Lea.

"Scrooge might." said Ven. "Oh, and Lena, since she's a witch too."

"Maybe even Magica as well." said Xion. "We should talk to our toon friends when we get back."

"Whoever stole it... we need to find it." said Hope.

"Oh, you don't find someone like that." said Dave. "They find you."

"Like Baba Yaga." Kurt said softly.

"And the Organization." muttered Roxas.

"Dr. Pym, you're, like, the smartest genius I know. Did you put some kind of loJack on your lab?" asked Luis. "Because if you didn't, we have a variety of affordable options."

"Of course, I did, Luis." said Hank. "It was disabled. Whoever stole the lab knew exactly what they were doing."

"They also looked like they were phasing." added Hope.

"Phasing?" asked Scott.

"Quantum phasing. When an object moves through different states of matter." said Hank.

"Oh, yeah. That's what I was thinking." lied Scott.

"The lab emits radiation." said Hope. "Could we modify a quantum spectrometer and track it?" she asked her dad.

"That could work, yes, but all of my equipment is in the lab." replied Hank.

"Well, where else can we find that equipment?" asked Scott.

Hope and Hank sighed.

"Well, there is one person." said Hank "Bill Foster."

"Great! Who's Bill Foster?" asked Scott.

"He's an old colleague of my Dad's. From SHIELD." said Hope.

"Hank was in SHIELD?" asked Aqua, surprised.

Roxas, Xion, and Ven nodded.

"He was one of their top minds until what happened with Janet." said Roxas.

"And given that Hydra implanted themselves within SHIELD, it was a good call that Hank left." added Xion.

"What about Bill?" asked Lea. "I remember Beakley, or as you may know her as SHUSH's Agent 22, say that you two were good partners."

"They had a falling out years ago." replied Hope.

"You seem to have a lot of falling outs with people." mused Luis.

"Scrooge too." added Lea. "Well, sometimes."

"It's probably just a waste of time." scoffed Hank.

"Hey, I'm risking everything by being here." retorted Scott. "Don't you think we should check?" he asked.

"We need to find out who took the lab." said Hope.

"They're right Hank." said Roxas. "We've come this far to get Janet back. At least take a chance."

Hank said nothing for a moment before nodding in acceptance. "Let's go."

* * *

At an old mansion, Ghost had stepped inside, carting the lab. She was still quantum phasing as she went into a room that had an odd-looking chamber.

She set the lab and the part down before removing her mask and hood, revealing a dark-skinned woman with long brown hair, painting hard.

She took off her suit and went inside the chamber as it turned on. She lied down on the bed as it began to scan her.

* * *

_Keyblade Graveyard:_

Master Xehanort, Young Xehanort, Xigbar, Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene watched the scene before them as they stood on top of their respective pillars.

"So that's the pawn aside from Burch and his henchmen?" asked Marluxia.

"Indeed it is." said Young Xehanort.

"What kind of human is that?" asked Larxene.

"Ava Starr's quantum phasing was the result of a catastrophic disaster 20 years ago in the MCU." said Xehanort.

"She's been fighting the pain for so long." said Young Xehanort. "But it's become to much to bear anymore. She's so desperate to get cured that she doesn't care what she does."

"Ah, only thinking of herself is she?" mused Luxord.

"Looks like it." said Larxene.

"Through such pain and suffering, she's basically letting darkness linger in her heart to get what she needs to survive." said Marluxia. "An unwitting pawn indeed."

"But why do we need Sonny Burch of all people?" Larxene asked skeptically.

"He's a trafficker." said Xigbar. "Just like Klaue. He and his men can get anything we want if we're ever building something to use against the Guardians of light."

"Regardless." said Xehanort. "They are all good paws to attract the Heartless and Vanitas' Unversed." He smirked evilly. "Let us see how this plays out."

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**Now the lab's been stolen and we're dealing with several antagonists. **_

_**See you all next time!**_

_**(1) The Simpsons episode, "Bart's Comet."**_


	5. Chapter 5: Tracking the old suit

_**And now we're meeting Bill Foster and finding the old suit. This is just filled with laughs. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Later, everyone was walking towards the university where Hank said Bill Foster worked. Scott, Hank, and Hope wore jackets, baseball hats, and sunglasses so they wouldn't be identified. Since Roxas, Lea, Xion, Naminé, Ven, Aqua, and Terra weren't criminals on the run, they were good.

"Guys, it's not a good idea to be out in the open like this." said Scott, worried.

"Relax. No one's gonna recognize us." said Hank.

"What, because of hats and sunglasses? It's not a disguise, Hank. We look like ourselves in a baseball game." scoffed Scott.

"Don't worry Scott, so far no one is questioning anything." said Terra.

"How dense are people these days?" Lea asked.

"Strange things happen in this world of worlds all the time." shrugged Hope.

"That's true." nodded Roxas. "Aliens, gods, you name it."

"It's like back at Disney Castle." giggled Xion.

"I wonder what the others are doing." pondered Ven.

"Probably watching stand up comedy." shrugged Aqua.

* * *

_Disney Castle:_

And Aqua was right. They were all watching stand-up comedy… in the afterlife.

Thanks to Duckworth, most of the residents were up in the afterlife watching deceased comedians do their routines.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, and Max sat in one row of seats made of clouds. Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, and Violet sat in the one in front of them. Isa, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Seifer, Rai, Fuu, Vivi, Scrooge, Ludwig, Beakley, and Launchpad sat behind them all.

"Who would've thought that you can watch comedy in the afterlife." mused Kairi, siping a drink.

"It is amazing." Riku nodded in agreement.

"And who would've thought that even after dying, these people still have it!" Sora said enthusiastically.

Rodney Dangerfield took the stand.

"My father was stupid. He worked in a bank, and they caught him stealing pens." he told them.

Everyone laughed.

"A girl phoned me the other day and Said 'Come on over, there's nobody home.' I went over. Nobody was home." continued Rodney.

Everyone laughed harder.

"My psychiatrist told me I was crazy and I wanted a second opinion. He said, 'Okay, you're ugly too.'" Rodney continued.

The audience roared with laughter as Rodney bowed and left.

"They never stop being funny! A-hyuck!" laughed Goofy.

"And it was nice of Tito Puente to let Myde join his musical band for this." added Kairi, pointing over to the orchestra pit.

And sure enough, Myde was sitting with the deceased band members from Tito Puente's band.

"This is fantastic!" the Melodious Nocturne cheered. "I'm playing in an actual band!"

"¡Uno, dos, tres!" said Tito.

Myde and the band began to play as John Candy took the stand.

"It's nice to see him happy." giggled Olette.

"As Saïx, I used to think Myde, as Demyx, was always annoying." said Isa. "Now, I actually think this is nice." he added with a smile.

"You really are different from Saïx." mused Kairi.

"Thank you." the bluehead nodded.

"Roxas and the others would love this." said Sora.

"Wonder how the mission's goin'." wondered Mickey.

* * *

_MCU:_

Inside the university, an dark-skinned man with glasses and grey hair was teaching a large class. It was Bill Foster, Hank's old college from SHIELD.

"In an isolated system... particles co-exist in a stable phase relationship. If the system is interfered with, that stability becomes chaos." explained Bill. "Unpredictable. Dangerous. Beautiful. Isolated completely, a quantum system would revert back to separate states of matter. Each entangled with a distinct state of its environment."

Roxas, Xion, Naminé, Lea, Aqua, Terra, Ven, Scott, Hope, and Hank secretly enraged the room.

"In other words, the object in question would be both in and out of phase with multiple parallel realities." continued Bill. He then froze when he saw Hank, who gave him a knowing look.

Bill sighed before addressing his class. "Speaking of being out of phase with reality... I am noticing an unusually high number of glazed eyes out there among you." he joked.

The students chuckled.

"So, why don't we call it a few minutes early. That will be enough for today, thank you, ladies and gentlemen. You may go."

The students left as Roxas and Co. waited.

* * *

Later, they were all in Bill's office. They had told him the situation.

"It's incredible. Your link to Janet. It's Quantum entanglement, between the quantum states composed of her molecules and your brains." Bill said in amazement.

"Yeah. It's what I was thinking." lied Scott, making Lea and Terra snort in amusement.

Hank rolled his eyes.

"Do you guys just put the word 'quantum' in front of everything?" asked Scott.

"That does seem like it." mused Lea.

"Doctor, we need to find our lab." said Hope.

"It's the only way we can get Janet back." added Aqua.

"Hope, I'd love to help you but I don't have the equipment you're describing." apologized Bill.

"I told you this was a waste of time." Hank said in exasperation. "Come on. Let's go."

"Come on Hank, give him a chance." pleaded Xion.

"Don't condescend, Hank. You're the one who's on the run from the FBI." Bill reminded snidely. "All because you had to grow to a size that finally fit your ego."

"Oh for crying out loud." Terra said in exasperation.

"That wasn't me in Germany. It was this idiot." said Hank, gesturing his head over to a Scott.

"Really?" Bill asked in disbelief.

Scott silently nodded.

"Going that big must've been exhausting." mused Bill.

"I slept for three days straight. You have no idea." said Scott.

"Three days?" Naminé asked in shock.

Scott nodded. "It made me lightheaded."

"Actually, I do." corrected Bill. "Back in the day, I was Hank's partner in a project called 'Goliath.'" he told them.

"Excuse me, you were my partner?" Hank asked incredulously.

"The only thing more tiring than going that big, is putting up with Hank's bullshit." said Bill.

Scott and Bill chuckled. Lea chuckled in amusement as well.

Hank just seethed, which made all the chuckling stop.

"How big did you get?" asked Scott.

"My record? Twenty-one feet." Foster replied.

Lea whistled, impressed. "Now that's tall."

"And I thought Sark was tall." said Ven.

"Mr. Staypuft was bigger." reminded Roxas.

"Not bad." said Scott.

"You?" asked Bill.

"I don't…" Scott trailed off, waving it off.

"No, really. I'm curious." said Bill.

"Yeah, how big did you grow?" asked Ven.

"Sixty-five feet. Yeah." Scott grinned

"Whoa!" Bill bragged in surprise, while also impressed. "Huge.

"Sixty-five." nodded Scott.

"Now that is ginormous." said Lea, impressed.

"He's not wrong." giggled Xion.

"If you two are finished comparing sizes…" said Hope. "We need to figure out a way to track down the lab."

"And the great Hank Pym hasn't figured that one out yet?" Bill asked mockingly.

Aqua, Terra, and Hope groaned in annoyance.

"Strange. He had all the answers back in the day." said Bill. "That's why I left the project."

"_Left_? I _fired_ you." Hank corrected.

"Best decision I ever made." said Bill, ignoring the older scientist. "Hank was a terrible partner. Temperamental. Stubborn. Impatient. Sooner or later he just pushed everyone away.

"Just the mediocrities." said Hank.

"Janet was the only one who could endure him and chose to stick it out." said Bill.

"Watch it, Bill." glared Hank.

"She paid the price though, didn't she?" Bill challenged.

"You son of a bitch!" seethed Hank, chafing forwards, only to be restrained by Scott and Hope.

"Both of you control yourselves!" scolded Aqua.

Lea pointed at Bill. "And don't you go all Donald-blaming-Scrooge-for-everything on us." he said warningly.

"You mean how he blamed McDuck for Della's disappearance?" asked Bill.

The seven world travelers blinked in shock.

"How do you know that?" asked Roxas.

"SHIELD and SHUSH are allies." said Bill.

Hank sighed. "He's right."

Bill smirked.

"We keep tabs on everything." confused Hank, ignoring the smirk. "Your mouse friend, King Mickey, is a good ally too. That's how we learned about what happened to Della."

"Makes sense." shrugged Xion.

"We didn't come here to listen to you two squabble. I'm trying to save my Mother." said Hope.

"Hope's right." said Roxas. He turned to Bill. "Look Bill, save the smack talk for later and at least try to help us."

Bill sighed. "Alright."

Scott then noticed something outside. To his horror, he saw Woo and several FBI agents outside talking to some people.

"It's Woo." he told them, to Roxas and Co.'s horror.

"What's he doing here?!" Ven asked in shock.

"Someone must have seen me." Scott said worriedly.

"Relax. If this is about you they'd be in your house by now." said Hank, taking out his phone to look at the security feed in Scott's house.

On the footage, everyone saw the ant wearing headphones and playing the toy drums.

"Well he's rocking out." mused Naminé.

"What are you, fifteen?" Hank asked Scott.

"Aw lay off, sometimes adults like doing kids stuff too." said Lea. "Me, Terra, sometimes Isa, even our friend Lena likes doing stuff with Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, and Violet. And she's a teenager while their not even in their teens yet."

"It's true." nodded Xion. "They do a lot of kid things. Watch _Darkwing Duck_, do some karaoke nights, they even do burping contests."

"The FBI are outside and this is what we're discussing?" asked Hope incredulously. "Come on. We gotta go, right now."

Scott, Hank, and Hope out on their hats and glasses as they and the seven world-travelers went for the door.

"Wait!" called Bill.

They stopped to look at him.

"You might be able to improvise that tracker. If you modify the defraction units on one of your regulators." Bill told them.

"Oh yeah, just like how Even and Ienzo used the DNA from Aqua's armor to track her down in the Realm of Darkness." said Roxas.

Bill gestured to Roxas. "Similar to that."

"That could work." nodded Hope.

"I don't know what that means." said Scott.

"Don't have too." said Lea. "Just go along with it."

Terra opened the doors and they bolted out.

"Thank you. Thank you." said Hope as they exited.

Bill said brining as he sat back down in his chair.

Roxas, Lea, Xion, Naminé, Terra, Aqua, Ven, Scott, Hope, and Hank ran trough the halls as Woo and the FBI ran inside in another direction.

"Nice, they missed us." smirked Lea.

"Good." said Terra. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

A little while later, Woo and the FBI entered the office. Bill was pretending to look over some papers.

"But Doctor, campus police says they ID'd both Pym and Van Dyne." said Woo.

"I don't know what to tell you, agent. I haven't talked to Hank in thirty years." Bill lied while remaining calm. "I can assure you I'm the last person he would wanna visit."

"Oh, come on. You expect us to…" began Agent Stoltz.

"Hey, hey." interrupted Woo, calming him down. He tuned to Bill. "Why is that?"

"Simple. We hate each other's guts." Bill replied.

* * *

Down the road, Hank drove through town with Hope in the passenger's seat and Scott, Roxas, and Co. in the back.

"So I'm a terrible partner? Foster, he hasn't had one good idea in his unremarkable career." scoffed Hank.

"But his idea about the defractors could work." remained Hope.

"At least give the guy some credit." said Roxas.

"He's right." said Terra. "His idea can help us find the lab and then we can get Janet home."

"Fine, one decent idea." said Hank in acceptance. "Except I eliminated the defractors when I upgraded the suits."

Scott then seemed to have an idea. "So if we had an old suit, we might be able to track down the lab?" he asked.

"Yes. But we don't." said Hank.

"What if we did?" asked Scott.

All eyes fell on Scott while Hank listened.

"What do you mean?" asked Hope.

"What are ya hiding Scott?" asked Lea, rising an eyebrow.

"I mean... life's funny…" began Scott.

Hope's eyes widened. "Oh, my God. "You _didn't_ destroy the suit."

"What?!" Hank asked in shock.

Everyone was surprised.

"Well, it was your life's work, Hank. I couldn't destroy that." replied Scott.

"That's true." nodded Xion.

"Before I turned myself in, I shrunk it down and mailed it to Luis." explained Scott.

"You sent my suit through the _mail_?!" Hank asked in shock and disbelief.

Lea burst out laughing. "That's like sending Sora his Keyblade through FedEx!" he chortled.

"Or getting a glider off Amazon." giggled Naminé.

"Hey, the postal service is very reliable, you know?" Scott said defensively. "They do tracking numbers now. Like UPS."

Hope smiled in amused disbelief.

"Where is it?" asked Hank.

"It's in a very safe place, alright? Don't worry." said Scott.

* * *

_Scott's house:_

Luis was taken to Scott on the phone as he looked on one of the shelves.

"What, the trophy? No, it's not here." Luis told him.

* * *

_The van:_

"What do you mean it's not there? Where could it be?" Scott asked in shock.

* * *

_Scott's house:_

"I-I've looked everywhere. It's not here." said Luis.

The ant then started making noises at one of the house plants.

"Hey. Get away from the plant." said Luis.

* * *

_The van:_

"But I put it back after Cassie and I were pla…" began Scott before trading off as he remembered what Cassie said to him during their game. "Show-and-tell." he muttered before handing up.

* * *

_Scott's house:_

"Scotty?" asked Luis.

When he got no response, Luis pocketed hi phone, just as the ant knocked over the plant,

"No, stop!" scolded Luis.

* * *

_The van:_

"Well, the good news is, I know where it is." Scott told everyone.

* * *

_Brookemont Elementary School:_

The van pulled up to the Elementary school just as the bell rang.

"So this is where Cassie goes to school?" asked Aqua.

"Yep." nodded Scott. "And in two years, she'll be off to Junior High." He sniffed a little. "I'm so proud."

"Just like Goofy when Max graduated." snickered Lea, remembering seeing the graduation video Goofy took.

"And how Donald will be when the boys graduate." added Roxas. He turned to Hank. "So what's the plan Hank?"

"Scott and Hope will enter the school, find Cassie's backpack, get the suit from the trophy, and then come back." said Hank.

"Seems easy enough." said Ven.

"Should we come too?" asked Xion.

"Probably not a good idea for teenagers, a 20-year-old, and someone over 20 to enter an Elementary school." said Terra.

"He's right." said Aqua. "We'll only go in if there's trouble."

"Makes sense." nodded Xion.

"Alright." said Hope, grabbing her Wasp suit. "Let's go."

* * *

_Inside:_

Scott and Hope flew through the halls, Scott riding on a flying ant.

"Whenever you go back to school, isn't everything supposed to look so much smaller? This place seems huge." commented Scott.

Suddenly, Scott grew a few feet and fell off the ant. "Ah!"

He tried to shrink again, but nothing happened. "What is it?"

"It's the new regulator." Hope groaned as she flew back to him.

"Hank, what's going on with this suit? How much of a work in progress is this?" called in Scott.

* * *

_The van:_

Roxas, Hank, Ven, Aqua, Terra, Lea, Xion, and Naminé watched the scene through the ant cams.

"Now he's the size of a toddler." chuckled Lea.

"More like the size of Webby, Violet, and the triplets." mused Xion.

"Despite the fact that this isn't good, it is a bit funny." admitted Terra, making everyone chuckle.

* * *

_Inside the school:_

As Scott tried to shrink, the bell rang again.

"Uh-oh." Scott said worriedly.

Then, the students left their classrooms.

"Oh, no. No, no, no." cried Scott as he ran in the opposite direction.

He hid in the janitor's closet.

"Come on! Come on!" he muttered, hitting the belt buckle, only for him to grow to a larger size, hitting his head on the ceiling.

* * *

_The van:_

Everyone couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Epic fail!" chortled Lea.

* * *

_Janitor's closet:_

Hope couldn't help but giggle at Scott's misfortune as the former criminal's mask removed itself.

"What, are you laughing?" muttered Scott, embarrassed. "Please, can you just…"

"Okay. Okay." laughed Hope as she went to Scott's buckle and grew to normal size.

Hope removed the buckle and looked inside. Some of the circuits looked fried.

"_What do you see?"_ came Hank's voice over the com.

"The sizing coils are malfunctioning." said Hope. "Just let me…"

Hope pressed something, which electrocuted Scott.

"Oww!" he yelped.

"Sorry." Hope apologized.

"It's all right." wheezed Scott.

"Okay. All right." said Hope, pressing something buttons. "Try it now."

Scott's helmet went over his face and he shrunk to normal size. He and Hope stood in front of one another.

"So…" began Scott before suddenly shrinking to the size of a child. He tried to grow again, but nothing happened.

"Awesome." he said sarcastically.

"If only Cap could see you now." Hope teased, bending to his level.

* * *

_The van:_

Everyone laughed.

"Now he's Mickey and Donald's size." giggled Naminé.

* * *

_Janitor's closet:_

"Hilarious." Scott said sarcastically. "What are we gonna do?"

Hope looked over to see a bin with clothes labeled, "Lost and Found." An idea _flew_ into her head. (LOL)

* * *

_Hallway:_

Scott snuck out into the hall wearing a blue hoodie. As he and Hope stepped/flew out of the closet, Scott was spotted by a teacher.

"Hey!" he called, making Scott freeze. "Where's your hall pass?"

Scott said and did nothing.

"Hey, I'm talking to you." called the teacher.

Scott then ran down the hall, his sleeves flailing.

"Hey! Hey…" called the teacher, designing it wasn't worth it.

Scott ran down the hall and looked at all the classroom doors before spotting one that read, "Mrs, Broadwell."

Cassie's teacher.

Scott opened the door and quickly ran inside, Hope flying in behind him as he quickly shut the door.

Scott and Hope made their way through the classroom and over to the cubbies. Scott spotted Cassie's back back on one of the high sections.

He tried to jump to grab it, but he had no success.

"You can do it. You almost got it!" Hope cheered teasingly, much to Scott's annoyance.

Hope then grew to normal size and grabbed the backpack. She deployed her mask as she handed the bag to Scott.

Scott opened it and took out the trophy.

* * *

_The van:_

"'World's Greatest Grandma'?" Hank, Lea, Aqua, Terra, Ven, and Xion read in confusion.

"It was all they had left." said Roxas, making Naminé giggle.

* * *

_Cassie's classroom:_

"Oh, Peanut." Scott whispered fondly as he looked at the trophy. He then took off the bottom, revealing the Ant-Man suit he wore the first time he became Ant-Man, taped onto it.

He took it off and handed it to Hope, just as the bell rang. Scott placed the trophy back in Cassie's bag and Hope put it back in her cubby.

"Okay. Let's go." said Hope.

With that, the two ran off, Hope shrinking down to wasp size again.

* * *

_Outside:_

Hope flew to the van as Scott ran down the stairs.

Lea opened the door. "Get it!" he called.

"Thanks Lea." said Hope as she flew in.

"Got the suit?" asked Aqua.

Hope showed her the shrunken suit.

"Nice." the bluehead smiled.

Scott ran into the van, but struggled to sit on the seat, much to everyone's amusement.

"Hiya, Champ! How was school today?" Hank teased.

"Hahaha. Alright, get your jokes out now." scoffed Scott. "Can you fix the suit?"

"So cranky." tease Hope.

"You want a juice box and some string cheese?" asked Hank as Lea shit the door.

"Do you really have that?" asked Scott.

"Bam!" said Ven, revealing a juice box and some string cheese.

"Alright!" cheered Scott.

"Where'd those come from?" asked Hope.

"We wear magic garments." replied Roxas. "We packed some snacks for the trip."

Hope nodded as Hank drove away from the school.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**Rate and review and I'll see you all soon!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Ava Starr

_**And now we fight the Ghost. Enjoy!**_

* * *

While hiding in an alley, Hank worked on the tracker while Roxas and Co. waited in the van.

"Let's see if Foster was right." said Hank.

The, the computer began to beep.

"We got ourselves a signal." said Lea.

Then, the computer drew a triangle around an area on a map.

"It's found a destination." said Aqua.

"This has got to be the lab." said Hank.

Everyone beamed.

"Aright!" cheered Ven.

"We found it!" cheered Roxas.

"Let's go get it." said Hope.

"Yeah." nodded Hank.

* * *

That night, they pulled up to an old mansion. It looked very dark an eerie as everyone gazed at it.

"This is the place?" asked Naminé, a little scared.

"According to the tracker, yes." said Hope.

"This seems right." mused Scott.

Roxas eyes the mansion. "Looks like the perfect spot for creatures of darkness to hide out at." he said.

"Agreed." said Terra.

"Let's stand guard while Scott and Hope suit up." said Roxas.

"Good idea." said Aqua.

* * *

As Roxas and Co. stood guard, Scott and Hope got into their suits.

"Look at us, teaming up twice in one day." said Scott.

"Makes you think, huh?" commented Hope.

"About what?" Scott asked.

"Germany?" Hope said with a knowing look.

"What do you mean?" asked Scott.

"We were working together, training together, and… other stuff-ing together." Hope replied.

"If I'd have asked you, would you have come?" Scott asked.

"I guess we'll never know." shrugged Hope. "But I do know one thing."

"What?" asked Scott,

"If I had, you'd have never been caught." Hope said with a smirk.

Hope's mask materialized, and she shrunk before fly8ng out of the van.

Scott pondered over her words as Hank looked back at him.

"Hey, Scott. You think you can stop daydreaming about my daughter long enough to get my lab?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." Scott nodded.

"Thank you." said Hank.

Scott's mask materialized and he hopped on an ant out of the van.

* * *

Outside, Roxas and Co. followed the shrunken heroes.

"I suggest we have our Keyblades out." said Roxas, summoning Oathkeeper and a Oblivion.

"Good idea." nodded Aqua, summoning Master's Defender.

Lea followed with Flame Liberator, Terra with Ends of the Earth, Ven with Wayward Wind, Naminé with Shooting Star, and Xion with Replica Kingdom Key.

* * *

_The van:_

Hank typed on his computer to help them navigate.

"Okay. You're transmitting." he told them.

* * *

"What took you so long?" asked Hope.

"Sorry, I had to come up with a name for my ant." replied Scott. "I'm thinking Ulysses S. Gr-Ant. Like it?"

"Hilarious." Hope deadpanned.

"But creative." said Xion.

"Thank you!" said Scott.

The group entered the house and walked through the halls.

_"I'm not getting anything on the monitors. There's some kind of electronic disturbance."_ said Hank. "_Be careful."_

"You know me, Hank." said Scott. "I'm always care- Whoa!"

"Scott what-" began Ven before he and the others jumped upon seeing what Scott saw.

"It's okay. It's just a suit." said Hope.

And it was.

"Jeez that was scary." painted Lea.

"How do you know?" Scott asked Hope.

"Look." said Hope.

They all looked over to see the girl inside the chamber.

"That's Ghost?" asked Scott.

"Not as scary without the suit." mused Lea.

"Still, she is pretty skilled." said Naminé.

"What is she doing?" asked Hope as they examined her.

"You think that suit is how she goes through walls and stuff?" asked Scott.

"Let's just get out of here before she wakes up." said Hope.

"Good idea." said Terra.

Ven then spotted it.

"Hey guys, there's the lab." he told them.

They all looked to see the shrunken lab on the table.

"Good eye Ven." praised Roxas.

Scott and Hope landed on the table.

"We're sure this is our shrunken building and not somebody else's, right?" asked Scott.

"Oh sure, who else has a shrunken lab?" Lea asked sarcastically.

"Just take it, Scott. We gotta be fast." said Hope.

The two then grew to normal size.

"I'll get it." said Scott.

Xion looked back, only for her eyes to widen in horror to see… the girl gone.

"Guys!" she whispered in panic before the girl suddenly kicked her in the head, knocking her out.

"Xion?!" Ven asked in worry before getting sucker-punched in the face, knocking him unconscious.

"What's-" began Aqua before she was suddenly knocked out.

"Oh shit!" gasped Hope before she was knocked out.

"What the-?!" began Lea before he was knocked out.

Terra and Naminé tried to attack, only for Ghost to split-kick them in the faces before getting knocked out.

"What's going-?!" began Scott before getting knocked out.

Roxas tried to attack Ghost, she banged him in the head with a pipe, knocking him out.

* * *

Roxas slowly woke up.

"Oh man… what hit my head?" he groaned.

He suddenly saw that he was tied up to a chair.

"What the?" he exclaimed. "What's going on?"

Then, he saw Scott, Hope, and Hank tied to chairs on his right. The same with Ven, Aqua, Xion, Terra, Lea, and Naminé on his left. All were unconscious.

"Guys?!" Roxas exclaimed in horror. "What's going on?! What happened?!"

Scott slowly stirred awake.

"Scott?" asked Roxas.

Scott winced in pain before seeing a Roxas.

"Roxas? What's happening?" he asked as he looked at his friend.

"I don't know." the blonde replied. "I'm as confused as you are."

Scott saw everyone else. "Hope. Hank. Guys?" he called.

Suddenly, the girl appeared in front of them. LI don't think they can hear you." she said with a smirk. "Hi. I'm Ava." she greeted.

"Scott." said Scott, uneasily.

"Roxas." said Roxas, also uneasy.

"So... you don't need a suit to, uhh... you know… to go through things." stammered Scott.

"No. It just helps me control it." replied Ava. "And the pain. Supposedly."

"You're not gonna reach into my chest and crush my heart, are you?" Scott asked nervously.

Ava laughed in amusement as she edged closer to Scott and Roxas. "You're funny. I'm not gonna hurt you Scott, unless I have to."

"Then why are you doing this?" asked Roxas, confused.

"You lot I won't hurt either, unless I have too." replied Ava. "I need... what's in Scott's head." she added, caressing Scott's head.

Scott breathed nervously as Ava's hands vanished and reappeared.

"Get away from him!" shouted Roxas.

"Let's wake up the rest of the gang and get this over with, shall we?" suggested Ava, ignoring Roxas' shouting.

She then banged her fists in all the chairs. "Get up! Come on!" she shouted.

Aqua, Ven, Terra, Lea, Naminé, Xion, Hope, and Hank woke up.

"What the!?" Terra exclaimed.

"What the hell happened to us?" asked Lea.

"We got knocked out and tied up." said Roxas. "By her." he added, Betsy ring his head over to Ava.

"Dad?" Hope asked as she looked at her father, who was just as confused. "Don't ever touch him again." she said to Ava firmly.

"Now, now, Hope... I think I'm being rather gentle with your Father, all things considered." said Ava.

"You call knocking us out and tying us up being gentle?" Xion asked incredulously.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Hank.

"Another casualty of Hank Pym's ego." came a voice.

Everyone froze as waking into the room… came Bill Foster.

"Bill." said Hank.

Roxas and Co. were shocked.

"Bill?!" Naminé exclaimed.

"What have you done?" asked Hank.

"It's what you've done, Dr. Pym." said Ava darkly.

"You with her? Aw, man. I thought you were cool." groaned Scott.

"So you were just luring us into a trap!" snapped Terra in realization.

"It was all a set-up!" snarled Roxas.

"And you fell for it." said Bill.

"You traitorous coward!" snapped Lea

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Hope.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Aqua. "Are you with the Organization?"

Ava and Bill traded confused glances.

"Organization?" asked Bill.

"Organization XIII." said Ven. "Don't try to fool us again!"

"I don't think they know them." said Roxas.

"Yeah, they seemed puzzled by the mention of their name." Lea said in agreement.

"Whoever they are, we don't work for them." said Ava. She looked over at Hank. "I doubt Hank have ever mentioned my father. Why would he? Elihas Starr."

Hank's eyes widened in shock as everyone looked at him in equal shock.

"They were colleagues at SHIELD. Quantum research." continued Ava. "Until my Father dared to disagree with the great Hank Pym. You had him fired. Oh, and discredited for good measure. My father tried to continue his research on his own. Desperate to restore his name, so he took risks."

She walked over to Naminé.

"Get away from her!" shouted Roxas.

"Relax Roxas." said Ava. "I need her to replay some memories."

"No one gets hurt?" Aqua asked firmly.

"No one will." said Bill.

Naminé seemed scared.

"Naminé, it's ok." said Lea. "Play the memories."

Naminé nodded as Ava adjusted the rope and freed Naminé's hands and tied the, around her waited and stomach to the chair. She brought out her Gummiphone and pressed the projection mode while touching Ava's head with her free hand.

The projection shows a bald man in front of a machine.

"That Elihas?" asked Lea.

"That's him." nodded Hank.

**Elihas seems to be panic in front of a machine. "No!" he shouted as scientists ran.**

"What's going on?" asked Xion.

"Too many risks taken." replied Ava. "Until something went wrong. He told us to run."

**Then, a woman and a little girl appeared in a hallway.**

"Who are they?" asked Ven.

"Catherine." Elihas' wife." said Hank.

"And that girl's you?" asked Naminé.

Ava nodded without looking at her.

**"Elihas, what's happening?!" cried Catherine.**

**"Just go." said Elihas as he kissed young Ava's head. "Go!"**

**"Daddy!** **Daddy!" cried Ava.**

"I can tell he was scared." said Ava.

**The machine then collapsed and Elihas was suddenly knocked out.**

**Ava heard the explosion. "Daddy!" she shrieked and ran back for her father.**

**"Ava, no!" cried Catherine, running after her.**

"I didn't want him to be alone." said Ava.

**Ava ran into the lab, followed by Catherine. Elihas looked on in horror.**

**"No! No! NO!" he screamed.**

**Suddenly, the lab exploded.**

Roxas, Lea, Xion, Naminé, Terra, Ven, Aqua, Scott, Hope, and Hank's stared in horror at the memory.

"Oh no!" gasped Aqua.

"My god!" cried Lea.

"Son of a bitch!" snapped Xion.

**The memory showed the fire department at the scene. The lab was destroyed. Ava was ok, but Elihas and Catherine were dead.**

"When I woke up, my parents were dead." said Ava. "I wasn't so lucky."

**The firefighter tired to reach out to Ava, but his hands literally went through her, much to his and his colleagues' surprise and confusion. **

"They call it 'Molecular Disequilibrium.' A rather dull name, I think. Doesn't quite do justice to what it means." said Ava. "Every cell in my body, is torn apart and stitched back together. Over, and over, everyday."

Everyone was horrified. What Ava was doing now was wrong, but after seeing and hearing her go through all of that, they didn't know what to think.

Hank and Hope traded glances.

"I was still at SHIELD when I got the call about a 'quantum anomaly' in Argentina." said Bill.

**A younger Bill Foster came into Ava's room.**

**"Hello, Ava. My name is Bill." he said as Ava looked up at him. "I was a friend of your Father's. I brought you something."**

**He revealed a teddy bear. Ava tried to grab it, but her hands passed through it.**

**"It's all right. Try again." Bill said softly.**

**Ava tried again, and this time, she grabbed the teddy bear.**

**"That's it." congratulated Bill with a smile.**

"Dr. Foster did his best to keep me safe. But others at SHIELD saw an opportunity in my affliction." said Ava.

**The memories showed Ava being pulled away and running numerous tests and missions.**

"They built me a containment suit so I can control my phasing. And trained me to be a stealth operative." said Ava. "They weaponized me. I stole for them, spied for them... I killed for them. And in exchange for my soul, they were going to cure me. They _lied_."

Everyone was shocked.

"There's no way Fury would allow that to happen!" said Roxas.

"He's right." said Ven. "Some of us met the man and he wouldn't allow Ava to continue to suffer."

"He may be a pain in the ass, but Fury isn't heartless." added Hank.

"But if Fury didn't allow that to happen, then how did Ava still get used as a weapon?" asked Lea.

Then, it dawned upon the ten captives.

"Hydra." snarled Xion.

"That's right." said Bill. "The scientists that used Ava were moles for Hydra." (1)

"Those monsters." snarled Aqua.

"They're just like Xehanort and Magica; using innocent individuals as weapons." Roxas said angrily as he and his friends thought of Riku, Roxas, Lea, Naminé, Xion, Dilan, Even, Aeleus, Ienzo, Isa, Myde, Terra, Lena, Loki, Bucky, Natasha, Pietro, and Wanda being used for evil purposes.

"They just keep on finding new ways to sink low." snarled Naminé.

"When SHIELD collapsed, I took Ava in." said Bill. "I built the chamber to slow her decay, but her condition was progressive. I didn't know how to cure her."

Suddenly, a quacking noise was heard. Everyone looked over to the table to see Scot's phone ringing.

"She wanted to kill you, Hank." said Bill, ignoring the phone. "But I told her, no. And that she should watch you instead. And sure enough, she discovered that you were building a tunnel."

The phone rang again.

"Then she told me about Lang. And the message from Janet inside his head…" began Bill before the phone rang again. "For Christ's sake!" growled Bill as he walked over to the phone.

"That's me. I'm sorry." apologized Scott. "Look, can you tell me who's texting me?"

"'Cassie. 911.'" read Bill.

"That's my daughter. I need to text her back." said Scott, concerned.

"No. That's not happening." said Bill.

"It's 911. That means it's an emergency!" said Scott.

Hank and Hope, Terra and Aqua, and Ven and Xion traded glances.

"You're not making demands here, Lang." said Bill.

"Let the man talk to his daughter!" said Lea.

"Have a heart like you do for Ava as her father figure!" snapped Naminé.

"You're not appreciating the gravity of the…" began Bill before a I Gehring ringing sounded out.

"Okay, well, she's trying to videochat me now. Something might be wrong. Let me talk to her. Please!" begged Scott.

Bill sighed as he held to phone to Scott's face and answered the call. Cassie's face popped up.

"Cassie, are you okay? What's the emergency?" asked Scott.

_"I can't find my soccer shoes."_ Cassie replied.

"What?" Scott asked in surprise.

_"I have a game tomorrow."_ continued Cassie.

"Using 911 for soccer shoes." mused Lea.

Then, Maggie appeared on the phone. _"Hey, Scott, I know that they're there. Can you just walk the phone around the house?"_ she asked.

"No, I can't do that right now." said Scott.

_"Why not?"_ asked Maggie.

"Because I'm sick." lied Scott.

"Yeah, and we're taking care of him!" called Roxas.

_"Hey, can you just maybe look around later then call me back? Please? Thank you!"_ said Maggie as Cassie appeared on the screen again.

_"Bye, Daddy!"_ she called.

"Bye, Peanut!" said Scott, smiling,

_"Feel better!"_ said Cassie as Maggie and Jim joined the screen.

_"Feel better, buddy!"_ said Jim as the call ended.

"I'm sorry. It's that emergency." apologized Scott.

"Anyway…" began Bill before a Gummiphone started to ring. "Son of a…!" he growled in anger.

Roxas looked embarrassed. "I'm so sorry. That's me. I forgot to put my Gummiphone on vibrate." he said sheepishly.

"Just answer it." Ava said exasperatedly.

Bill sighed as he reached into Roxas' pocket and pulled out his Gummiphone and answered the call, putting the Gummiphone up to Roxas' face.

"Who could be calling us?" asked Lea.

His answer came when Hayner, Pence, and Olette appeared on the screen. They appeared to be back in Twilight Town at one of the Moogle shops.

_"Hey Roxas!" _greeted Olette.

"Hey guys." said Roxas. "What's up?"

_"We're helping Seifer and his posse get their weapons to help us during the Keyblade war._" said Pence.

Hayner then moved his Gummiphone to reveal Seifer, Rai, Fuu, and Vivi at the stand.

_"I bought myself a gunblade."_ said Seifer. _"I thought Leon's looked pretty dope. I call it Hyperion."_

Fuu then held up a blue snowflake-shaped weapon. "_I was impressed by Lea's chakrams were impressive, so I thought I'd get one myself."_

Rai brought out a bo staff. _"Since some of you guys are skilled in kung fu, thought I'd get myself a kung fu weapon, y'know?"_ he told him.

"And why did you call?" asked Roxas, confused.

_"We were wondering what we should get Vivi."_ said Pence.

"_We would've called one of the others, but we weren't sure if they were busy or not." _said Fuu.

Roxas thought for a second. "Well since Donald's teaching Vivi magic, maybe he should get a staff like him." he suggested.

_"Oh! Good idea!"_ Vivi said enthusiastically. Vivi looked at the shop and picked out a odd-looking red staff. _"Oh, it has Chocograph 13! I'll take it!"_ said Vivi. _"Thanks Roxas!" _(2)

Roxas smiled. "Happy to help."

_"So how's the mission going?"_ asked Olette.

Roxas' expression turned sheepish. "Uh…"

Roxas trailed off as Bill rolled his eyes and showed the rest of the captives.

Hayner, Pence, Olette, Seifer, Rai, Fuu, and Vivi looked sheepish.

_"Uh… we'll just call back later."_ said Hayner, apologetically.

"Yeah, good idea." nodded Terra.

_"Do you guys need help?"_ asked Pence.

"No we got it! Everything is under absolute and complete control." assured Roxas. "See ya guys."

The moment Hayner exited the call, Roxas looks up in horror.

"WE'VE LOST CONTROL!" he screamed.

"Big time..." muttered Lea.

Bill pretended he didn't hear anything and put the Gummiphone back in Roxas' pocket.

"Ava, I wanna help you." said Hank.

"She doesn't need your help. I know how to save her." argued Bill.

"Oh, really? How?" asked Hank.

"Janet." said Ava.

"Janet?" asked Ven.

"What does she have to do with this?" asked Naminé.

"For the last 30 years, she's been down there absorbing quantum energy." explained Bill. "We can extract that energy. We can use it to repair Ava's molecular structure…"

"Extract it?" Hanks asked in shock.

"Yes!" said Bill.

"Are you insane? That would rip Janet apart!" snapped Hank.

"You don't know that." said Bill.

"You're putting an innocent woman's life in danger if you do that!" said Lea.

"We want to help Ava too, but this is not the way to do it!" said Aqua.

"It's the only way now." said Bill. "I'm gonna fire up your tunnel. When Janet's location pops into Lang's head, he's gonna give it to me, or I'm gonna turn him over to the FBI."

"What?" Scott asked in shock.

"For God's sake Bill, leave Scott's law issues out of this!" said Lea.

"You're gonna stay here just in case I need your help." said Bill as he got a shrinking. Chip and shrunk the containment unit.

"And why should we stay here?" asked Ven, glaring.

"We're not letting you interfere with our plans." said Ava.

"Like hell, I would help you!" huffed Hank.

"You'll do whatever I say." said Ava.

"You're gonna kill Janet." said Hank.

"Hell, you'll probably kill us all!" snapped Lea.

"I'd be more worried about yourself, Hank." said Ava.

"Goddammit, Bill!" shouted Hank.

Suddenly, Hank began to groan in pain. The captives looked on in concern.

"Dad?" asked Hope.

"Hank, you ok?" asked Terra.

"Calm down, Hank." said Bill.

"So help me, God…" wheezed Hank.

Lea looked closer at Hank, then he realized something. Making sure Bill and Ava didn't see, he looked at his friends and winked at them.

Hope, Roxas, Naminé, Xion, Terra, Ven, and Aqua got the message. Scott just looked confused.

"It's his heart!" shouted Hope. "He needs his pills. Please, Dr. Foster, they're in the tin, please."

Bill and Ava hesitated to move.

"He could die!" shouted Hope. "For... come on!"

"Help him!" shouted Scott.

"Have a heart Bill!" shouted Xion. "You'll still need Hank!"

"Get the pills!" shouted Aqua.

"Dammit Bill, just do it!" cried Ven.

"Dad, just hang on, alright? Just keep breathing. Stay calm." Hope said soothingly as Hank groaned.

"Help him, man! Come on!" shouted Scott.

"Bill just do it!" snapped Terra.

"If not him, _you_ do it Ava!" said Naminé.

"Just give him his pills!" said Roxas.

"The Altoid tin!" shouted Hope.

Finally, Bill ran to the table and grabbed the Altoid Tin. He began to open it when Ava's eyes widened as she sensed something.

"Wait!" she shouted.

But it was too late. Bill opened the tin, only for 7 ants to leap out of it and grow larger, making Bill jump back and Ava fall back on her back.

"Oh that's why he didn't want you eating any of those!" Ven said in realization.

One of the ants crawled behind the ten captives and bit off the ropes.

"Thanks, guys!" said Scott as they got up. "Hank!" he shouted, tossing the comm over to him, which the scientist caught.

"Let's get outta here!" said Terra.

Ava tried to stop them, but Hope fired a blast from her suit and it struck Ava into some machinery, stunning her.

Two ants kept Bill in a corner as Hope grabbed the lab and Scott got the part.

"We got 'em all, let's move!" shouted Roxas.

With that said, the ten ran out of the mansion.

* * *

_Outside:_

Roxas, Lea, Naminé, Xion, Aqua, Terra, Ven, Scott, and Hank ran out as Hope flew out with them. But then they stopped when they saw a familiar figure standing in front of them.

"Leaving so soon?" Vanitas asked smugly.

"Vanitas!" gasped Ven.

"Who?" asked Hank as Hope grew to normal size.

"Ven's darkness literally extracted from his heart by Xehanort." said Terra.

Scott turned to Ven in shock. "So wait, he's an evil version of you?" he asked.

"Uh...sort of." said Ven.

"Donning a new mask?" Lea asked, unimpressed.

"It's like new armor." Vanitas replied.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Roxas.

"Stopping you from escaping." Vanitas replied. "And I think I'll be taking that lab from you."

"Not happening." Scott said firmly, holding the lab back.

"We've got no time to play with you so take a walk!" snapped Ven.

Everyone was surprised by the insult.

"So Venty-Wenty's getting all serious huh?" Vanitas asked mockingly.

"Oh shut up!" huffed Ven.

"Why do you want the lab?" demanded Hope.

Vanitas chuckled. "Our pawns can get good use out of it." he replied.

The ten heroes traded confused glances. "Pawns?" asked Naminé.

Vanitas laughed. "Burch for one. Ava too." he told them.

"Why would you want to use an idiot like Sonny Burch?" asked Hope.

"Despite the fact that he's not the smartest person around here, he does supply with good machinery for any weapons." said Vanitas, "Plus, his greed for money is just enough to attract the Heartless since he and his goons don't care about who they hurt to get what they want."

"Makes sense." gruffed Lea. "But wait, you said Ava too?"

Vanitas smirked. "Yep. Though, she doesn't know it." he replied.

"What are you taking about?" demanded Hank.

"The after effects from that explosion, plus Hydra using her for their own goals made Ava Starr a deadly weapon." said Vanitas. "She felt such pain everyday of her life for the past 20 years that she wants it to end so badly. She's so desperate for a cure, she doesn't care about who she has to hurt or even kill to end her suffering."

"She's an unwitting pawn!" Aqua gasped in horror.

"Bingo." smirked Vanitas. "Ava's heart and mind are clouded by desperation, that she can't tell what she's doing is wrong. Darkness has flooded her heart grin out of great desperation and fear that she perfectly attracts both the Heartless _and_ Unversed."

"What are Unversed?" asked Scott, his confusion matched by Hope and Hank.

"Creatures of darkness that thrive in negativity." Terra replied. "They come from Vanitas himself."

"Well we're not gonna let you use Ava anymore." said Scott.

"And you're not getting the lab either!" added Hope.

"I hate having to repeat myself. We've got no time for you so take a walk!" shouted Ven.

Vanitas laughed darkly. "Oh I'm not here to get the lab. I'm just causing a distraction."

Everyone looked confused until suddenly, Ava appeared next to Vanitas in her Ghost suit.

"Thank for stalling them." said Ava.

Vanitas smirked. "They're all yours." he told her. "Get the lab, use it, give it to Burch when your done, and we'll take it from here."

"Done." Ava said as she glared at the ten heroes.

"Ava stop, you don't want to do this!" cried Ven.

Ava said nothing as she charged towards them as Vanitas teleported away.

Seeing that she wouldn't go down without a fight, Aqua used her magic to cast a beam from her hands to knock Ava away, she skidded back a few feet.

Scott handed Hank the lab. "Protect it, we'll stop her." he told him.

Hank nodded as he ran for the van. Aqua casted a barrier spell and summoned Master's Defender.

"Stand down Ava!" said Roxas as he summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

Ven summoned Pixie Petal, Xion summoned Replica Kingdom Key, Terra summoned Chaos Ripper, Lea summoned Flame Liberator, and Naminé summoned Shooting Star.

Ava said nothing as she got into a fighting stance.

"She won't stand down." said Scott.

"Then we'll make her." said Hope as they all got into fighting positions.

_(Larxene Absent Silhouette Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix plays)_

_Mission: Defeat Ghost_

_Playable characters:  
__Roxas_

_Lea_

_Xion_

_Naminé_

_Terra_

_Ventus_

_Aqua_

_Party Members:  
__Ant-Man_

_Wasp_

Ava charged forwards and phase-punched Lea, only to be hit by an orb of light casted by Naminé. Wasp then flew forward and uppercutted Ava upwards. Ava tried to attack again, but Lea fired a Fission Firaga spell at her, knocking her away. Ava disappeared and then reappeared behind Aqua and phase-punched her, boy to be in odd away by Terra using a Quake spell. As Ava was knocked away, Scott shrunk down and super punched her multiple times in the face. Ava suddenly grabbed Scot and threw him away, but Hope flew up and caught him as Ven slashed Ava multiple times. Aqua then casted a Water spell, incongruous Ava away. Ava disappeared and appeared behind Xion and tried to phase-punch her, but was struck by a Fira spell casted by Naminé. Roxas jumped into the air and casted Blizzards at Ava, freezing her in place before she was struck in the back by a blast fired from Hope.

Ava disappeared and suddenly appeared near Aqua and swept her off her with her legs. She then back kicked Terra in the face, but was suddenly struck by a Dark Firaga spell fired by Lea. Ven followed suit with an Exo Spark spell on Ava. Scott grew to normal size and got two punches in on Ava's face, before she suddenly grabbed his arm and punched him away. But Ava failed to see Aqua sneak up behind her and cast a Sparkaga spell on her. Xion followed the attack by side-kicking Ava in the chest. Xion then fired an Ice Barrage spell against Ava, knocking her away as Roxas slashed her from behind with Oathkeeper. Ven jumped into the air and fired a Thundaga Shot from his Keyblade. Ava ran forward to attack, but Terra stopped her by using a Seeker Mine spell to stun her in place. Lea then fired a Tornado Tracer spell to knock Ava away.

"We have to keep her down long enough for us to escape!" said Hope.

"Yeah, but how?" asked Xion.

"I got this." said Roxas. He switched out Oathkeeper and Oblivion with his own Ultima Weapon. It looked exactly like Sora's KHII Ultima Weapon, only it was grey, white, and gold.

Roxas held his Keyblade up in the air and shouted, "Ultima!"

Light energy flew out from Roxas and zoomed toward Ava. Ava tried to escape, but the energy struck her too many times, making her fall unconscious onto the grass.

_(Larxene Absent Silhouette Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix ends)_

Keyblades were dismissed as everyone regrouped. Aqua dismissed the barrier.

"Come on, let's get outta here!" said Hope.

"Where do we go?" asked Scott.

"Somewhere where the feds won't find a giant building." said Lea.

"Let's just get in the van!" shouted Aqua.

Nodding, everyone ran for the van. Once they were all inside, Hank drove them away from the mansion as fast as he could.

Little did the ten heroes know that things were about to get more difficult.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**Rate and review and I'll see you next chapter!**_

_**(1) A lot of people say that Nick Fury would never allow Ava to suffer through all of that if S.H.I.E.L.D. promised to cure her and lied. So it would make sense that Hydra would be responsible.**_

_**(2) I chose High Mage Staff from Final Fantasy IX for Vivi's weapon. **_

_**Ant-Man and the Wasp phone call scene parody suggested by MarioLover3752**_


	7. Chapter 7: Connections

_**And now more funny moments in this story. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Soon, the group had arrived at a new location and the lab was grown to normal size.

Hank, Hope, and the ants worked on the machine while Roxas, Naminé, Xion, Lea, Terra, Ven, Aqua, and Scott helped anyway they could.

"Bill is filling that girl's head with lies." said Hank. "Even though he was a caring father and husband, Elihas Starr was a traitor. He stole my plans."

"So that's why you fired him?" asked Ven.

Hank nodded. "He was always taking risks even before then. That's why his machine malfunctioned dangerously in that memory Naminé played."

"Some people just don't know when to stop messing around with stuff that should just be left alone." huffed Lea.

"Tell me about it." muttered Terra.

"Now, bring her down." said Hank as the ants helped bring down some machinery. "All right, lock it in. No, no, no. The bolt is on the other side. Tighten that one down, then bring her down with one knock." he instructed. "Good job."

"Hank, where do you want this plugged in?" called Xion, holding up a cube-shaped piece of technology.

"Near the panel." Hank called back.

"You want this thing on the left or right of the entrance?" asked Aqua, holding up a panel.

"Left." said Hank.

"Got it." nodded Aqua as she set it down, Terra bringing over a toolbox to her to help.

"It'll work." said Hope.

"Foster, he could've fried the entire system." said Hank.

"Look, we'll adjust the relays while you go reprogram the settings. All right? It's gonna be fine." said Hope.

Hank nodded as he walked through the lab. Hope set the last part Burch got for them into a compartment and turned it, turning on a part in the machine.

"So, this is it." mused Scott.

"Janet's finally coming home." said Roxas.

"Yeah. You'd think with all this time to prepare, I'd be more ready." mused Hope.

"Oh, going subatomic isn't something you can prepare for. It kind of... melts your mind." said Scott.

"I know that feeling." said Roxas, thinking back to his mission with Luxord in Wonderland.

"I mean, seeing my Mom again." said Hope.

"Oh." nodded Scott.

"What if she's a completely different person?" asked Hope.

"Yeah, like George Washington?" asked Scott.

"I'm serious, Scott." Hope said in amusement.

"Or, George Jefferson?" added Scott.

"What if she's forgotten about me?" asked Hope.

"When I was in prison... The only thing that got me through was Cassie. I could've been locked up for 100 years. I never would've forgotten her." said Scott.

Roxas and Hope smiled.

"You're a dedicated father Scott." Roxas said proudly. "Just like Donald and Goofy."

"Yeah." said Lea as he walked up. "When it came to my friends, I never forgot Roxas and Isa."

"What about Xion?" asked Scott.

Roxas and Lea gave him a look.

"Right, when she vanished, you're memories of her did." nodded Scott.

"And I never forgot Terra and Aqua." said Ven. "And neither did they with me and each other."

"And we know your Mom is counting the minutes until she can see you again." said Scott.

Hope smiled. "Thank you." she said softly.

Then, Scott's phone rang. Scott, Hope, Roxas, Lea, ans Ven chuckled as Scott walked away ans answered it.

"Hey." he greeted.

* * *

_X-Con:_

"We've got a big problem. You forgot the motion sensor lights on the back of the building." said Luis, walking around the office.

* * *

_Hank's lab:_

"Oh, no." Scott groaned.

* * *

_X-Con:_

"And they're on the proposal, and Karapetyan asked for them specifically." continued Luis.

* * *

_Hank's lab:_

"Uh, yeah. Look, it's-it's been a little crazy... Look, maybe I can stop by tomorrow and take a look at it." said Scott.

* * *

_X-con:_

"No. No, no, no, no! The meeting is first thing in the morning." argued Luis. "You gotta come right now and fix it."

* * *

_Hank's lab:_

"I can't. I wish I could, but I can't leave." said Scott.

* * *

_X-Con:_

"You know what, I'm coming to you." said Luis as he began to stammer. "I'll just explain the plans, and get it on the laptop, and you can fix them in. Just tell me where you are, okay?" he said as he sat down at his desk.

* * *

_Hank's lab:_

"It's complicated." said Scott.

* * *

_X-Con:_

"What do you mean, it's complicated?" asked Luis.

* * *

We now see that Hank's lab was fully grown in the woods.

* * *

_X-Con:_

Kurt and Dave were practicing their speech with flashcards.

"As you can see, sir... This system is state-of-the-art." said Dave.

"Security of tomorrow... today!" said Kurt.

"Oh, that's so good! I love the lead-in, Bro." cheered Luis as he grabbed some plans. "Keep practicing. Hey, I just gotta drive on to Scotty's, so he can fix the plans. But don't worry. I'll be back in plenty of time." said Luis as he went for the door. "And keep an eye out for any of those Heartless creatures Roxas and the others mentioned." he added.

"Done." said Kurt.

"Of course." said Dave. He began to practice again. "As you can see, sir…"

Then Luis remembered something. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Tell me you got the van washed for tomorrow morning." he said.

"Down to the undercarriage, baby." replied Dave.

Luis was shocked. "You sprung for the undercarriage wash?" he asked.

"Well, you said get the works." said Dave.

"That's a scam, Bro. We live in California, not Minnesota!" said Luis.

Dave facepalmed.

"He's right." came a voice.

Luis, Kurt, and Dave turned to see Burch and his men walk in.

"The undercarriage wash. That's for cleaning off road salt. Laid out in all those snow-laden sister states." Sonny exclaimed,

"Who are you and why do you know so much about car wash protocol?" asked Luis.

"Well, my name is Sonny Burch. And I do my research, Luis." replied Sonny as walked towards Luis, making the former criminal back up nervously. "To wit, I have learned, from a friend of mine, at the FBI, that you're a known associate of Scott Lang... a known associate of Hank Pym... who I've also learned, has a portable frickin' laboratory... Filled with all kinds of juicy tech. And since Vanitas is busy with meetings with the Organization, you're gonna tell me where it is."

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but I don't know what you're talking about." Luis saod smugly.

"Well, I sense a resistance in you, Luis. And I have promised results to some dangerous people." Burch said darkly. "So, I'm gonna introduce you, to my good friend Uzman."

One of Burch's men, Uzman, revealed a flat purse with an injector and some files of liquid

"Now, Uzman, is a master at extracting information from the unwilling through psychoactive means." explained Burch as Uzman got the stuff out.

"Oh, is that truth serum?" asked Luis.

"There's no such thing as truth serum. That's just nonsense from TV." Uzman said dismissively.

Dave scoffed. "What is it, then?" he asked.

"It's a little concoction, that he's been perfecting since his days with the S.I.S." said Burch. "It makes you suggestible. And highly responsive.

"Well, dude, that's truth serum." said Luis.

"No, it's not." argued Uzman.

"No offencing, but, they sound like truth serum to me." said Kurt.

"Right?!" said Luis.

"It's not a truth serum." said Anitolov, another one of Burch's men.

"Okay. Hey, I believe you." said Luis.

"It's not a truth serum." Anitolov said again.

"If it walk like duck, and talk like ducks... the truth serum." said Kurt.

"Well, I have a lot of allergies. So... You might wanna think about that." said Luis.

* * *

Back at Bill's mansion, Bill and Ava we're trying to find out where the ten heroes had fled to.

"We've to get that lab back." said Bill.

"What?" a recovered Ava asked.

"The chamber and the suit are barely helping anymore." explained Bill.

"How long have I got?" Ava asked nervously.

"A couple of weeks, maybe." shrugged Bill.

"Well then, we'll make them bring the lab back." said Ava.

"How?" asked Bill.

"Lang. He has a daughter, right?" asked Ava walking down the hall.

"You can't mean that." Bill said in shock. "Ava!"

Ava stopped. "Fine. Not her, then those seven world-travelers. We find a way to Disney Castle, we find all of their friends staying there." she said firmly.

Bill shook his head. "I tolerate a lot of the things you do out there, but I won't be a part of anything like that." Bill said firmly. "Plus, if something happens to any of them at the castle, then all the worlds, including ours, are doomed to the darkness."

"You're not the one who's about to fade away into nothing, Bill. I am!" snapped Ava. "You said you could fix me. You promised."

"I know. I will. But not like that." assured Bill. LYou let one finger on that little girl or any of those Guardians of light out there in our world or atDisney Castle... I won't help you. And we're done." he said seriously.

Ava was silent for a moment. "Fine. There are other options." she condescended.

She then walked away. Bill failed to see an aura of darkness swirl around Ava as she left the room.

* * *

_X-Con:_

Bruch's men had tied Luis, Kurt, and Dave to chairs. Uzman injected the stuff into Luis' arm.

"You know what? You're right. This isn't truth serum. 'Cause I don't feel anything." said Luis. "That was a lie. I did feel some…" he trailed off when he realized what he just said, much to his, Kurt, and Dave's surprise. "This is truth serum!" he exclaimed.

"There's no such thing!" snapped Uzman.

"Okay! Okay, okay." said Burch as he sat down in front of Luis. "Now I'm gonna make this real easy for you, Luis.

"Okay." nodded Luis.

"Where… is Scott Lang?" asked Burch.

"Well, see, that's complicated. 'Cause when I first met Scotty, he was in a bad place." said Luis.

* * *

_Flashback:_

Years ago, we see Scott in a jail cell looking over some papers. A young Luis with long hair enters the cell as we hear present day Luis talk.

"And I'm not talking about cell block D. His wife had just filed for divorce. And I was like, "Damn, homie, she dumped you while you were in lock-up?" And he's like, "Yeah, I know. I thought I was gonna be with her forever, but now, I'm all alone!" And I was like, "Damn, homie, you gotta chin up. 'Cause you'll find a new partner. But you know what? I'm Luis." And he says, "You know what? I'm Scotty. And we're gonna be best friends.""

Scott and Luis' mouths moved at the same time as present day Luis'.

* * *

_Present:  
_  
"OK, hold on, hold on." interrupted Burch. "Now I like a good story as much as the next person,but what's this have to do with where Scott Lang is?" he asked.

"I'm getting there, I'm getting there." sao Luis.

"You put a dime in him, you got to let the whole song play out." explained Dave.

"He like human jukebox." added Kurt.

"Oh! My abuelita had a jukebox in a restaurant." said Luis.

* * *

_Said restaurant:_

"Yeah. Only played Morrissey." came Luis' voice.

We see an older woman walk by a customer.

"And if anybody ever complained, she'd be like, "Oh, porque? Gusta mas?" And El Chicanos, we call them mas, "then, adios!""

Luis' grandmother's lips moved at the same time as Luis'.

* * *

_X-Con:_

"What can I say? We relate to these melancholy ballads, you know?" said Luis.

"Lang." said Sonny.

"Right, right, right, right." said Luis. "So anyway, Scotty gets out of jail and starts working for Hank."

* * *

_Flashback, 3 years ago:_

We see a younger Hope on her phone talking to Scott.

"And that's when he met Hope. And Hope's all like,"I want nothing to do with you. Look at my hairdo. I'm all business."

Hope's lips move at the same time as Luis'.

* * *

We then see Sora in his Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance attire sitting down with Scott, Hank, and Hope.

"And he also meets this boy Sora, who's traveling around with a magic key-shaped sword saying, "I'm here to protect your home. 'Cause there's this bad guy on the loose who wants to turn you all evil and do his bidding!""

Sora's lips move at the same time as Luis'.

* * *

"And then Scotty's like to Hope," You know what, girl? My heart's all broken,and I'll probably never find love again. But damn, if I want to kiss you!""

* * *

We then see Scott and Hope making out Luis-style.

"But then you fast-forward after a Sora leaves and the two like into each other, right? And then Scotty's like, "You know what, I can't tell you this, but I'm gonna go trash an airport with Captain America!"

* * *

We then see Hope waking the streets on her phone as Luis says, "Then she said, "I can't believe you split like that! Smell you later, dummy!""

Hope then threw her phone away.

* * *

_Present:_

"So Scotty goes on house arrest," began Luis.

* * *

_Flashback, yesterday:_

We Scott playing in his house.

"and he won't admit it, but his heart's all like, "Damn! I thought Hope could've been my new true partner. But I blew it!""

* * *

_Present day, earlier:_

We see Roxas, Lea, Xion, Naminé, Terra, Aqua, Ven, Scott, Hope, and Hank at X-Con talking to Luis, Kirt, and Dave.

"But fate brought them back together. And they met seven new friends in one day. Their leader Roxas who's all like, "I was once Sora's Nobody, but I'm my own person now. And I'm leading this team to protect your world!" This black-haired girl named Xion who's like, "I was a replica of Sora's memories of his girl Kairi, but now I'm my own person now. I ain't nobody's puppet anymore!" This blonde-haired girl named Naminé who says, "I was once Kairi's Nobody, a witch that can manipulate memories, but now I defined the innocent and play memories for free!" This tall redhead named Lea who's like, "We!re here to protect you all from being casted back to the dark ages. And remember, it's Lea, not Axel. Got it memorized?" This boy named Ventus, Ven for short, who looks just like Ven, but their not related at all, and he's like, "I'm the original picture Roxas. And I ain't a kid no more! I'm a Guardian of Light!" This tall dude named Terra who's like, "I was possessed by our enemy for over a decade, but now I'm gonna make sure he never does that again!" And finally, this blue-haired girl named Aqua who's like, "I spent over ten years in a dark word that needs serious redecorating and color, but now I'm here to help protect the innocent form evil!" and Hope knows she can trust them, but not Scott because her heart is all, "I'm worried that I can't trust him. And he's gonna screw up again and ruin everything.""

* * *

We then see Luis looking at the raspberry treats.

"And in my heart, it's all like, "That fancy raspberry filling represents the company's rent. And we're days away from going out of business! Oooh!""

* * *

_Present:  
_  
Kurt and Dave were shocked at the last part.

"'Out of business?'" asked Kurt.

"'Days away?!'" asked Dave.

"Damn truth serum!" Luis said angrily as he turned to face his fellow X-Con's. "You know, I was trying to protect you guys. I swear to God. You know, I was trying to be a good boss. But we're broke! And the Karapetyans are our last hope. And if we don't show up, we're done!"

"That's terrible bossing." abolished Kurt.

"Damn, Bro!" snapped Dave, stomping his feet.

"That's on me. That's on me!" Luis admitted,

"Hey! Enough." Burch said in exasperation, walking up to Luis. "I'm gonna ask you one more time… Where is Scott Lang?"

"I've been trying to tell you. He's in a tricky spot, emotionally speaking." replied Luis.

"Emotionally speaking. But where is Scott Lang, _literally_ speaking?!" Sonny snapped.

"Oh! The woods." replied Luis.

Ava suddenly appeared. "The woods?" she asked.

Everyone screamed in terror.

"Baba Yaga!" screamed Kurt.

Ava grabbed Luis' shirt. "What do you mean, 'the woods?'" she demanded.

"The Muir woods, the second fire road off the Panoramic Highway!" Luis replied fearfully.

"For God's sake!" Ava growled as she walked out the door, vanishing.

"_Baba Yaga, come at night, little children, sleep at eight."_ Kurt sang scaredly, Dave giving him a look.

* * *

_Outside:  
_  
Burch and his men walked outside to their car, only to see the tires torn up.

"Damn it! If that freak gets Pym's tech, I'm never gonna see it." muttered Sonny.

"So what do we do now?" asked Uzman.

"It's easier to steal it from the Feds than from a boogeyman." said Burch as he pulled out his phone and gave a call. "Hey. It's me. How'd you like to get a promotion? I've got the location on Pym, van Dyne, and Lang. But you're gonna have to take them down now, 'cause they ain't gonna be there for long. And when you do, you're gonna get me that lab."

* * *

Down at the FBI's headquarters, the person Burch was taking to was none other than Agent Stoltz.

"Understood." he said, hanging up.

Burch hung up and turned to his men.

* * *

"Good news, gentlemen. Feds are gonna do the hard work for us." he told them.

Inside, Luis, Kurt, and Dave could only watch in horror as Burch said that.

"What are you looking at? Change my tire!" said Burch.

"Right." said Knox.

* * *

Back at the FBI, Stoltz entered Woo's office. The agent was watching "Online Close-Up Magic University"," trying time learn the card trick Scott showed him.

"Sir." said Stoltz, startling Woo as he dropped the cards.

"Can you knock?" Woo asked, annoyed.

"Sorry, sir. But I just got a lead." said Stoltz.

Woo perked up. "Ooh. I love leads."

* * *

_Hank's lab:_

Hank and Hope worked on the schematics to power up the tunnel while Roxas and Co. watched.

"Systems in the green." said Hope.

"Priming the coils." said Hank, pressing some buttons.

"Full charge." said Hope. "As soon as the tunnel's open, let us know if you get anything that could be part of her message." she said to Scott.

"Yeah, yeah. I will." nodded Scott.

"I hope this works." said Aqua.

"We all do Aqua." said Naminé.

"Okay, then. Here it goes." said Hank, pushing a lever.

The parts started moving and then the tunnel instantly powered up.

"Wow!" Roxas and Ven exclaimed in awe.

"Cool!" said Lea.

"We did it!" cheered Hope.

"You got anything?" Hank asked Scott.

Scott waited for a scedon, but nothing happened. "Nothing.

"Well, just give it a minute. Because it could…" began Hank.

Suddenly, the machine stopped, much to everyone's horror.

"No. No, no, no!" gasped Hope.

"What's happening?" asked Scott.

"It's shutting down." said Hope.

"Dammit!" cursed Terra.

"So close too!" Xion muttered.

"Maybe vectors are off." said Hope.

"We've gone over them a million times, I know they're right!" said Hank.

Lea looked at the computer. "Computer's not showing anything!" he called. He faced the computer with a glare. "Don't give us excuses! GIVE US RESULTS!" he snapped at it. (1)

"Well then, what else could it be?" asked Hope.

"I don't know." said Hank.

Suddenly, something changed inside Scott. He looked at his surroundings before running over to the control panel.

"Scott?" asked Roxas.

"Scott, what are you doing?" asked Hope.

Scott said nothing as he began pressing buttons.

"Scott, get away from that!" shouted Hank.

"Scott, you can't…" began Hope.

"I'm sorry. I don't know how much time I have. I need to fix the algorithm." Scott said suddenly, stunning everyone.

"Scott?" Aqua asked, confused.

"Since when are you a tech whiz?" asked Lea.

"Trust me, after 30 years down here... I've thought about it a lot." said Scott.

This confused everyone.

"30 years?" asked Terra. "Scott, what are you talking about?"

Hank looked closer at Scott before it suddenly hit him. "Janet?" he asked.

Scott looked over at Hank with a smile. "Hi, honey." he said.

"Wait, what?" asked Ven, confused.

Scott turned to a confused Hope and stroked her cheek. "Oh, Jellybean."

"Mom?" asked Hope.

"What's going on?" asked Lea, outright confused.

"I think… I think Janet just connected her mind to Scott's." Naminé said in realization.

"Of course." said Ven, connecting the dots.

"It's not the reunion I'd imagined." said 'Janet.' "It's all so rushed. You all have done such great work. You just need a little... nudge."

Suddenly, the machine was up and running again.

"It's working!" exclaimed Terra.

"You did it Janet!" cheered Ven.

'Janet' ran over to the platform near the machine. Roxas and Co. followed.

"Janet, how is this possible?" asked Hank.

"It wasn't a message you put in Scott's head. It was an antenna." Hope said in realization.

"Hence the connection!" exclaimed Naminé.

"Clever girls." smiled 'Janet', facing them. "I'm so proud of you all."

"Honey, tell us where you are." said Hank. "Tell us how to find you."

"No, the probability fields are too complex. That's why I needed to talk to you." explained 'Janet.' "You have to follow my voice."

"Of course." Hank said in realization.

"Like tracing a call back to its source." said Hope.

'Janet' winked at Hope.

"I'm tracking your signal using subatomic frequencies, between point 2 and point 9." said Hank as he and 'Janet' worked on the machines.

"I've narrowed it to 4 and 6." said 'Janet.'

"It's too tight. We could miss you." argued Hank.

"Look at us squabbling again." chuckled 'Janet.'

"Fine. All right, between 3 and 7." said Hank.

"Our first fight in decades and it's over just like that." mused 'Janet,' much to everyone's amusement as the two laughed.

The machine then beeped at it found a source.

"Bull's eye." said 'Janet.'

"Source lock." said Hope.

"It's you." Hank said happily.

"Ha! We got it!" cheered Hope.

"We found ya Janet!" cheered Xion.

"You have to meet me in these exact coordinates. In the wasteland, beyond the quantum void." explained 'Janet.' "It's very dangerous, especially on the human mind. So be careful. Time and space work very differently down here. You have two hours. After that, the probability fields will shift, and it'll be another century before they'll align like this again."

"So we're on the clock." mused Lea.

"Nothing we can't handle." said Rocas confidently.

"We'll find you." assured Hope.

'Janet' stroked Hope's head and then kissed it. "I know you will, Jellybean."

Hope softly laughed.

Then, Scott seemed to blink in confusion. "Nope. Nothing. I got nothing. No sign of Janet. Perfect." he muttered. "How did we get up here?" he asked.

"And… disconnected." said Lea, making Roxas, Ven, and Terra chuckle.

"He's back." giggled Naminé.

Scott then realized that he and Hank were holding hands.

"At first, you'll see all kinds of lights, and it's gonna get really trippy but then it's gonna turn black and silent. Like, really silent." explained Scott as Hank and Hope readied the ride that would take them through the tunnel into the Quantum Realm.

"Scott, I'll be fine." said a Hope.

"I'm just saying. Cause I've been down there." said Scott.

"Yeah, so you've mentioned." said Hope.

"Just more than Sora." added Ven.

Then, Scott's phone rang. "Um, sorry. I have to take this." he said to them.

"Take your time." said Aqua.

* * *

In an alleyway, Luis was the one calling Scott as Dave and Kurt worked on the van.

"_Hey, man. You coming?"_ came Scott's voice.

"No, I'm not. But you know what? Ghost is. And you know what? The feds, they know where you are." said Luis.

* * *

_Hank's lab:_

Scott's eyes widened in horror. "What?" he asked.

* * *

_Alleyway:_

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." apologized Luis. "They gave me some truth serum, then all of a sudden I started talking all honestly, like, I hate the way that you use the dishwasher. I hate it. But you need to go home because the feds are probably going there now!" he wanted, "And by the way, who puts the plates on the top rack, okay? They don't go there!" he added before hanging up.

* * *

_Hank's lab:_

Scott out his phone away as gulit flowed through him. He ran over to the group.

"Scott, what's wrong?" asked Aqua.

"I feel like such a jerk. You're gonna be really mad. We gotta go now." said Scott.

"What?" Hope asked in confusion.

"Why?" asked Lea.

"Ghost knows where we are. So does the FBI." admitted Scott, cringing.

Everyone was shocked and horrified.

"Oh shit!" gasped Lea.

"How? asked Hank.

"I told Luis where we are." admitted Scott.

"You what?" asked Hope in shock and disbelief.

"I told him to come here, so I can help him with the Karapetyan proposal." explained Scott.

"Oh, my God!" groaned Hope.

"Look... Look, we need to land that account. Otherwise, we'll lose the business! Do you know how hard it is for ex-cons to find work these days?" asked Scott.

"Jesus, Scott!" Hank exclaimed angrily.

"What were you thinking?!" Lea snapped in annoyance.

"About having a job to support my family!" Scott replied back.

"But why would Luis tell the Feds?" Xion asked in confusion.

"Something must've happened." said Aqua. "Sora told us about Luis. He would never do that to someone he cared about."

Everyone ran into the work station. Hank and Hope began shutting down the machine.

"90 seconds to close the aperture!" said Hope.

"You have to depolarize the coils first." said Hank.

"I know!" shouted Hope.

"I'm really sorry, but the... FBI is coming to my place, so... I have to go." Scott said apologetically. "Can I borrow the suit?"

Hank and Hope said nothing as they powered down the machine.

"Look, uhh... I'm just gonna borrow the suit." said Scott. "I'll come back. Just tell me where you'll be."

"Don't bother." said Hope.

"What?" asked Scott.

"We'll come and get the suit from you as soon as we find my Mom." said Hope firmly.

"Hope…" said Scott softly.

"Scott, just go!" shouted Hope.

Roxas sighed. "Come on, let's go." he said to the team. "We'll need to be there to establish Scott's false alibi."

"If you say so." nodded Lea.

"Good luck you guys." said Xion.

"Just get a move on!" shouted Hank.

Nodding, the eight ran out the door.

* * *

Scott shrunk down in the suit and hopped in an ant that flew him away from the woods. He was followed close behind by Aqua, Terra, Ven, and Lea on their gliders. Roxas rode with Lea, Xion, with Ven, and Naminé with Terra.

* * *

Back at Scott's house, there was knocking at the door. It opened to reveal Maggie, Jim, and Cassie.

"Scott?" called Maggie as they walked up the stairs.

"Daddy?" called Cassie.

"It's us, buddy!" called Jim.

"We're here for Cassie's shoes!" said Maggie.

"Roxas? Lea? Xion?" called Cassie. "Aqua? Terra? Ven? Naminé?"

"Scott must be resting." shrugged Jim. "And who knows where the others are."

"Honey, why don't you go up the stairs and go look under your bed." Maggie suggested to Cassie.

"Daddy, you upstairs?" called Cassie as she ran up the stairs. "Daddy…"

As Jim and Maggie looked around, Jim scratches in the walls and the plants chewed on.

"What the?" Jim asked in confusion.

"Really lives like a pig these days." mused Maggie.

* * *

"Daddy?" called Cassie. She opened the door to the bathroom and to her surprise, she saw the ant in there taking a bath while wearing Scott's ankle monitor outside the tub. Cassie giggled.

* * *

Downstairs, Woo and the FBI burst through the door and ran upstairs.

"Spread out!" shouted Woo.

"Again?" Jim asked, annoyed,

"You people have no shame!" shouted Maggie angrily.

"The monitor says that he's in the bathroom." said Agent Pearson.

"Yeah. I'm not buying it." scoffed Woo.

Woo was about to go upstairs when Cassie came into view.

"Cassie, let the man get by." said Maggie.

"But Daddy's super sick!" said Cassie.

"I'll see about that." said Woo.

"He says he doesn't want anyone else to get sick." said Cassie.

"Well, I'll take my chances, sweetie." said Woo.

* * *

"He barfed. Like, a lot." Cassie said quickly.

"Young lady, I'm a federal agent. I've seen worse things than vomit." said Woo. "Like, 'a lot,' a lot?" he asked nervously.

"Yes!" nodded Cassie.

"Forget it, move aside!" said Woo as he ran upstairs.

"No!" shouted Cassie, following him.

Maggie and Jim tried to follow, only for the agents to block them off.

* * *

Woo ran upstairs to the bathroom just as Scott came out in a bathrobe.

"Woo!" he exclaimed in fake shock. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Scott." Woo said in shock.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really sick." said Scott.

"I told you." Cassie said to Woo.

"Excuse me. Sometimes you just gotta get it out, you know? Sorry." said Scott, before closing the door and started to fake retch.

* * *

Woo and Cassie came downstairs just as Roxas, Ven, Lea, Aqua, Naminé, Terra, and Xion came upstairs with bags of groceries. They feigned surprise and annoyance when they saw the FBI.

"Are you kidding me?" Roxas asked.

"What do you think you're doing?" demanded Terra.

"Unbelievable, we go out to get groceries for Scott while Luis is away at his meeting and we come back to find _this_?" asked Aqua.

"I believe this was just a simple misunderstanding." said Woo.

"Tell that to the door you nearly busted." said Jim, pointing.

"Scott's sick you know." said Lea. "Last thing you wanna do right now is catch his illness."

"Now if you'll excuse us, we have groceries to put away for our friends." said Xion as they walked into the kitchen.

"Here, let us help you." offered Maggie.

"Why thank you Maggie." said Naminé with a smile as Maggie, Jim, and Cassie followed the seven into the kitchen.

* * *

Back in the woods, Hope and Hank exited the lab.

"I'll start the van. You get the lab." said Hank.

Hope nodded as Hank pulled out a remote.

The lab shrunk… only to reveal several FBI agents and soldiers, holding up their weapons.

Hank and Hope stared in horror as police cars came up behind them. Out from one of them came Stoltz with a smirk on his face,

"Hank Pym. Hope Van Dyne. You're under arrest." he told them.

Hope and Hank just traded glances.

* * *

_The World That Never Was:_

In the Grey Area, Master Xehanort, Maleficent, Pete, Mortimer, Marluxia, and Larxene watched the events happen.

"Well that gets Pym and van Dyne out of the way." mused Larxene.

"So what's gonna happen now?" asked Pete.

"Ava and then Burch will get the lab." said Maleficent. "And once Burch has it, he'll give it to us and we'll give him the money he wanted."

"And even after Ava is cured from her pain in suffering, there's no stopping what she and Burch have already started." said Xehanort.

"How so?" inquired Mortimer.

"Their darkness and unwilling darkness combined was enough to attract the Heartless to the MCU." said Marluxia. "And it won't be long until Ava gives into the darkness while blinded by desperation to be cured."

"Exactly." said Xehanort. "All according to plan."

"Did Sonny seriously not know that we teamed up with Ghost?" asked Larxene, raising an eyebrow.

"He would've had someone told him." said Maleficent, looking at Pete and Mortimer, annoyed.

"Uh… must've slipped our minds." Pete said sheepishly.

"Won't happened again!" assured Mortimer quickly.

"See that it won't." said Maleficent.

"Now then, let us see what happens next." suggested Xehanort.

The six villains continued to watch the events unfold.

Things had just gotten a whole lot harder for the heroes.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**And now Hank and Hope are arrested. How will Roxas, Ven, and Scott get them out of this one? Stay tuned for the next chapter.**_

_**(1) Madagascar **_


	8. Chapter 8: Prison Break

_**Time to bust Hank and Hope out of jail. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Back at Scott's, the FBI were checking the ankle bracket to make sure Scott was there the whole time. Roxas, Xion, Naminé, Lea, Aqua, Ven, Terra, Cassie, Maggie, and Jim were there too.

"This is harassment." huffed Maggie.

"Actually, it's not." said Him.

"What does the FBI even stand for? 'Forever Bothering Individuals?'" snarked Maggie.

"Nice one." chuckled Lea.

"His monitor check out?" asked Woo.

"Of course, it does." said Scott.

"Damn it." muttered Woo. "It's like I just got fed a bowl of malarkey."

"We got them, sir. Pym and Van Dyne are in custody." said Agent Pearson.

Roxas, Scott, and Co.'s eyes widened in horror while Maggie, Jim, and Cassie were shocked.

"Oh no…" gasped Aqua.

"Damn it." cursed Lea.

"Seriously? Yes!" cheered Woo. He stopped when he saw the glares and disbelieving looks he was getting. "Oh. Sorry, Scott. They were your friends. That's insensitive." apologized Woo. "I just really needed a win, you know? Anyway... I'll be back later for the official end of your sentence. Sorry for misjudging you, pal. You should feel great about yourself." he said as the FBI left.

Scott could only look on in gulit. Because of him, Hank and Hope were now in jail. The seven world travelers couldn't help but feel guilty too.

Especially Roxas. He felt like he had just failed as a leader.

* * *

Back at the woods, the FBI placed Hank and Hope in a police car. Agent Stoltz was walking to a van. He opened it up and took out the lab.

He asked over to his car and placed it in the trunk. Suddenly, Ava appeared in her suit and phased her hand through his heart, killing him.

Ava quickly vanished as the FBI noticed what happened.

"What is it?" asked an agent.

"We have a man down, and Pym's lab is gone." said a female one.

Hank and Hope traded concerned glances.

* * *

_Scott's house:  
_

No sooner had the FBI left, Ven had gone up to the roof of the house. He sat down as he gazed up as the sky, making out shapes in the clouds.

"Ven?" came a voice.

Ven looked over to see Xion walk up to him.

"Oh, hi Xion." greeted Ven.

"What are you doing up here?" Xion asked curiously.

Ven shrugged. "Just getting some fresh air before we have to do any more fighting." he replied.

Xion smiled. "It is nice to not strain yourself." she said in agreement. "Room for one more?"

"It's a free country." Ven replied.

Xion smiled as she sat next to Ven. They sat in silence for a moment as they gazed at the clouds.

"Man, a lot of things have been happening recently." mused Ven.

"Yeah." said Xion. "One moment, our hearts are in Sora's, and the next, they're in normal bodies again."

"Yeah." nodded Ven. He looked at Xion. "So, I heard from Roxas, Naminé, Lea, and the other former Organization members that you guys' personalities came from your memories?" he asked.

Xion was surprised by the question, but nodded. "Yeah. That's what happened to us. I never really had my own personality since I was created from Sora's memories of Kairi. They just… sort of developed on their own."

Ven looked at Xion. "But hey, that gave you your own personality, right?" he asked.

"I guess." shrugged Xion.

"You're lucky to have your own memories." said Ven. "When I first became Xehanort's apprentice, I could barely remember where I came from. I was basically a blank slate. The only memories I do have are when Xehanort basically kicked the crap out of me, extracted Vanitas from me, left me to die on Destiny Islands, have a connection won't Sora, and then be taken to the Land of Departure where I met Terra and Aqua."

"You sure seem to have been through a lot." mused Xion.

Ven nodded. "But then a giant chunk of my life was living inside Sora for over a decade. I experienced all of his memories during that time." He sighed heavily. "But still, I barely know anything about my life. I don't know where my original home was, who my parents were, what happened to all of them… it's all just a blur."

Xion looked at Ven sympathetically. "I'm so sorry Ven. I know how hard that is for you."

Ven looked at Xion. "You do?"

Xion nodded. "During my time in Organization XIII, I never really knew where I came from. All of my memories were just what I had gone through with Roxas and Axel." She paused before adding, "And then when I wanted answers, I went to Castle Oblivion, and discovered through records and then through Naminé about who I really was."

Xion sighed sadly. "I often thought to myself, was any of it real? Am I real? When the memories of me disappeared from people's minds, the people I met, was it meant to be that way?"

Ven was shocked Xion would say such a thing. "Don't say that Xion! You do deserve to exist! You are real. Just like Roxas, Naminé, and Lena."

Ven held Xion's hands. "It doesn't matter what memories we had back then. What matters now is what we do to make them." He told her with a smile. "I may not remember where I came from, but I know for a fact that you guys, along with our friends fiends back at the castle are my family. And you Xion, you were created to be a puppet. But you're more than that, and you made that happen. You created your own person for yourself, making you unique from everyone else in your own special way. And that's what makes us love you."

Xion was surprised by Ven's words. This was the kind of maturity Sora, Roxas, and Ven rarely showed. And when it did show, theymakways knew how to make things better again.

Xion smiled warmly at Ven, taking his hands. "Thank you Ven. That really means a lot to me."

Ven smiled. "No problem Xion."

"Hey Ven, is it all right if I take a look at your star charm?" asked Xion.

Ven smiled. "Sure. Why not?"

Ven took out his Wayfinder and handed it over to Xion. She took a good look at it.

"This is really beautiful." she told him.

"Yeah, it is pretty cool, isn't it?" murmured Ven. "It's called a Wayfinder."

"This must be pretty important to you. Otherwise you wouldn't have risked your life to get it back." mused Xion.

Ven nodded. "It was made by Aqua. She and Terra have their own Wayfinders as well. She told us how there was a star-shaped fruit out there that represents an unbreakable connection so if you make good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart from your friends. We'll always be connected no matter what." he explained.

"That's wonderful." said Xion. "Hey, it's just like the papou fruit on Destiny Islands." she remarked as she handed the Wayfinder back to Ven.

Ven looked at his Wayfinder. "Huh, so it does." he said as he pocketed it.

The two looked at each other warmly for about 30 seconds. The silence was, albeit, about awkward. Then, Ven broke it.

"Wanna head inside?"

Xion nodded. "Sure."

As they got up, Xion gave Ven a peck on the cheek. Ven was surprised and began to blush.

"Thanks for cheering me up." she said to him warmly.

Ven's response was a nod and a goofy smile, making Xion giggle as they climbed down the roof.

* * *

Roxas sighed as he walked up the stairs to Scott's room. He saw Scott laying againt his bed.

"Hey Scott." he greeted.

"Roxas." Scott greeted back.

"How are you feeling?" asked Roxas.

Scott sighed in guilt. "Not very good. Thanks to my big mouth, two people who I care about and got in trouble are now locked up." he said sadly.

Roxas sighed as he sat on Scott's left. "It's my fault too." he said sadly.

Scott looked at Roxas, confused. "Whaddya mean?" he asked.

"I should've made sure that Hope and Hank were protected when we left." said Roxas. "Some of us could've stayed behind and helped them escape sooner or fend off the FBI."

"Then you would've been spotted." Scott pointed out.

"Not those with Keyblade armor." said Roxas. "But still, I feel responsible for what happened as well." he said sadly. "I was selected to be leader of this team and I'm blowing it."

Scott and Roxas could only sit in regretful silence. Then, the door opened and I'm came Cassie, Aqua, Ven, Terra, Naminé, Xion, and Lea.

"Hey. Thanks for covering for me." said Scott.

"Sure." nodded Cassie.

"How you guys holding up?" asked Lea.

"Not so we'll Lea." sighed Roxas. "I just can't help but feel guilty."

"We all do Roxas." Aqua said softly.

"But I feel the most guilty of all alongside Scott." said Roxas sadly. "Because of his big mouth and my negligence to make sure Hank and Hope were safe when we left, they got caught."

"We all share the blame." Naminé said softly as she sat next to Roxas.

"But I'm the one in charge of this team!" said Roxas. "And I'm blowing it… I don't deserve to be a leader." he added sadly, shocking everyone, except for Scott.

"That's not true!" said Ven. "You are a good leader Roxas!"

"He's right." said Lea, seriously. "So you made one mistake. We make mistakes all the time."

"Even the wisest among us make mistakes." added Terra, thinking of Mickey, Ansem the Wise, Master Eraqus, Yen Sid, and Beakley.

"I guess." muttered Roxas.

Cassie decided to try and change the subject as she didn't like seeing Roxas feel like a failure to his friends. She turned to her dad. "So... How long have you been Ant-Man again?" she asked, attracting everyone's attention.

Scott smiled weakly. "Not long. Things just sort of happened." he sighed in gulit. "I'm sorry for lying to you. I'm sorry for risking everything."

"Dad, it's okay." said Cassie comfortingly.

"It's not…" said Scott before trailing off. "I do some dumb things, and the people that I love the most pay the price. Mainly, you."

"Trying to help people isn't dumb." said Cassie.

"She's right." said Ven. "Like what happened in Germany, you were just looking out for people like Steve, Clint, Sam, Wanda, and Bucky so no one would get killed by the other Winter Soldiers."

"And we help people all the time." Xion said in agreement. "Even if they claim they don't need help, only during certain times so they admit that they do and we're there to do so because we care."

"Well... I screw it up just about every time." grunted Scott.

"So what?" asked Lea. "Like I just told Roxas, people screw up all the time. It's part of being you. And you learn from them as you go on."

"It is natural." nodded Naminé in agreement.

"Maybe, you just need someone watching your back. Like a partner." suggested Cassie.

"Well, she's made it clear that's about the last thing she wants." sighed Scott.

"Who?" asked Cassie.

"Hope." said Scott. He paused when he saw Cassie give him a sad look. "Wait, who did you think?" he asked.

"Me." Cassie replied.

Everyone was taken aback.

"You?" asked Scott.

"Don't laugh. I'd be a great partner." said Cassie sadly.

"Oh, Peanut! You would be awesome." Scott said assuringly. "And if I let you, I would be a terrible Dad."

"Fine." sighed Cassie.

"Maybe when you're a bit older Cass." suggested Ven. "Maybe when you're around our ages."

"You have a strong heart Cassie." Aqua said kindly. "I think you'll be a great hero."

Roxas, Lea, Xion, Naminé, and Terra nodded in agreement.

"They're right." said Scott.

Cassie smiled. "Thanks." she replied before looking back at her dad. "Have Hope be your partner. She's smart."

"She reminds me of you." said Scott, smiling.

"I can see that." said Lea fondly.

"You remind me of myself, Ven, and Terra when we were younger." said Aqua.

"Really? How?" asked Cassie.

Aqua smiled. "We had big dreams when we were kids. We wanted to become Keyblade Masters so we could truly help people."

"But in the end, whether we were masters or not, we still helped every chance we got." added Terra.

Roxas started to feel better. "Y'know Cassie? You remind me of Sora too."

"I do?" asked Cassie.

Roxas nodded. "He's always willing to help too. And he always tries to make things better. Just like what you're doing now."

Cassie smiled. "Thank you Roxas." She turned to Scott. "You gonna go help Hope? I think you should help her."

"We all should." said Roxas. "We owe her and Hank."

Scott sighed. "I wish I could, but... I don't know how I can help her without hurting you."

"You won't Scott." said Ven with a smile. "Because we will be there to help you."

Cassie nodded will a big smile. "You can do it. You can do anything. You're the World's Greatest Grandma."

Scott smiled as he and Cassie hugged.

"How are you feeling Roxas?" asked Lea.

Roxas smiled. "Better." he replied as he stood up. "C'mon. We got friends to free and an ally to bring home."

"There's the Roxas we know!" cheered Ven.

"Good to see you better." said Naminé, hugging Roxas, which he gladly returned.

Scott stood up. "Come on. We're gonna need suits and some back up."

Lea chuckled as he held up Scott's phone. "Already on it."

"Wonder how everyone back at the castle is doing now." Ven wondered out loud.

* * *

_Disney Castle:_

Down in the lab, Sora was sitting at a table wearing safety goggles and was using a welding tool on his AR device. Huey and Violet came down and approached the teen.

"Hey Sora." greeted Huey.

Sora lifted up his goggles and stopped welding. "Hey you two." he greeted.

"What are you working on?" asked Violet.

"I'm working on my AR device Hiro gave me." said Sora.

"You got an AR device?!" Huey asked in excitement.

Sora chuckled. "Yep. Hiro made it for me so I could learn new techniques to fight the Heartless while fighting alongside Big Hero 6.

"The superhero team?" asked Violet.

Sora nodded. "After the fight with the original Baymax, I decided to give it a couple adjustments. And…"

Sora went over to another table and removed the sheet, revealing to more AR devices.

"I made one for Riku and Kairi too." he added.

"Wow!" Huey exclaimed in awe.

"That is impressive." said Violet. The hummingbird turned to Sora. "Would you like some assistance?"

Sora msiled. "Sure. Knock yourselves out."

"Awesome!" cheered Huey.

Violet giggled at Huey's enthusiasm as the two got to work on Riku's AR device.

Sora watched them work together with a smile on his face.

* * *

_Throne room:_

Mickey and Minnie sat on their royal thrones as Isa, Dewey, and Webby reviewed something with them on some papers.

"So I figure that we should sell rainbow-striped t-shirts with words on them that acknowledge that the kingdom doesn't just fiance the floats representing the LGBT community, but we fully show it." explained Isa.

"That's a great idea Isa!" Mickey said with a smile.

"And these designs are very beautiful." said Minnie, looking over the pictures.

Isa smiled as he gestured to Dewey and Webby. "They made the designs." he told the mouse king and queen.

"Team work makes the dream work!" Dewey and Webbys ang together, high-fiving.

Minnie giggled. "You two are so in sync." she said in amusement.

"Well they are the tough, exciting fighters in our group of six." said Louie as he and Lena entered the room.

"Hey guys." greeted Dewey. "What's up?"

"Nothing much." said Lena. "Just wandering the castle while looking for a place to lie down and relax."

"You two are so lazy, you know that?" Webby asked with a teasing grin.

"Almost like Myde, even as Demyx." mused Isa.

Louie and Lena shrugged nonchalantly.

"You two are so perfect for each other." giggled Webby.

Louie and Lena glanced at each other and blushed while chuckling nervously.

Just then, Myde entered the room.

"Uh Mickey, Minnie, the Jehovah's Witness are back." he told them.

Mickey and Minnie sighed.

"Oh dear." murmured Minnie.

"Aw, not again." groaned Mickey as they got up and walked away. "How many times do we have to politely decline their offers?"

Mickey and Minnie were soon out of sight.

Webby and Lena looked curious.

"And how many times?" Lena asked.

"Too many." Isa, Myde, Dewey, and Louie said in unison.

* * *

_MCU:_

Down at the prison, Hank and Hope were handcuffed to a table by Agent Burleigh.

"Agent Woo will see you in an hour." he told them.

"An hour? We don't have an hour." said Hank.

"Aww. You got somewhere else to be?" the against asked before leaving.

Hope and Hank stood along before Hope moved something out of her mouth: a hair pin.

Hank grinned. "Now, that's my girl." he praised as Hope picked the lock on her handcuffs.

As she uncuffed her father, he asked, "Alright, what's our plan?"

Hope pulled out a shrinking chip. "To shrink that wall." she said, gesturing to their left.

"It looks load-bearing. Ceiling could collapse…" said Hank as he studied it.

"Then we run like hell." said Hope.

"No I estimate 15-20 agents on the floor." said Hank.

"Roughly five times that in the building at large." said Hope.

"They're all heavily armed." reminded Hank.

"Not great odds." muttered Hope.

"You got any better ideas?" asked Hank.

"Nope. But I'm not giving up on Mom." Hope replied.

"She'd be so proud of you." Hank said with a smile.

The both of them got up and stood behind the table.

"Okay. One... Two…"

Suddenly, the doors burst open and in came two people dressed as policemen.

"Oh, officers!" gasped Hope. "Uh, the handcuffs were rusty and…"

Then, the officers removed their sunglasses to reveal… Roxas and Namine!

"Roxas? Naminé?" Hank asked in confusion.

"We're getting you outta here." said Naminé, grinning.

"We brought you something." added Roxas, pulling something out of his pocket.

He set in on the table and it suddenly grew to reveal the Wasp suit.

"And to make sure no one's seeing this…" added Naminé, gesturing up.

Hank and Hope looked up to see hundred of ants covering up the lights and security cameras.

"Scott?" asked Hope.

* * *

Down at the parking garage, Scott was shrunk down in his suit and on a wire fence. Behind him in the van, Aqua, Terra, and Ven were in their Keyblade armor, must they had their masks off. Lea and Xion sat with them.

"What are you two just standing around for? We gotta go find that lab." said Scott over the comm.

* * *

Hope quickly put on her suit.

"What about me?" asked Hank.

"Don't worry Hank." smiled Naminé. "We got ya."

She set some objects down, which grew to reveal an FBI suit.

"Perfect." smiled Hank.

* * *

"Hurry up and get dressed. We don't have much time." said Scott.

* * *

In their law official costumes, Roxas, Naminé, and Hank walked through the police station as Hope flew with them while shrunk. No one was the wiser.

The four then exited the building.

"Okay. Now what?" asked Hope.

"You're asking me?" asked Hank.

"Right this way." said Roxas, gesturing to the road.

Hope and Hank were confused until suddenly, their van enlarged in first of them. Lea and Xion opened the doors.

"Get in!" called Scott.

Hope flew in as Hank, Naminé, and Roxas ran in, Lea and Xion quickly closing the doors.

"Good work guys." smiled Roxas.

"Is that your armor?" asked Hope as she flew to her seat.

"Yep." nodded Terra. "We'll put on our masks when we go outside."

"Me and Xion will have our hoods up while Roxas wears his cloak and Naminé wears one of Xion's spares." added Lea.

Hope enlarged in her seat and her mask deployed as she looked at Scott. "Hi." she greeted.

"Hi." Scott greeted back.

There was silence before Hank spoke up.

"Uhh, excuse me. Are we planning on leaving soon, or are you two gonna keep staring at each other until they start shooting at us?"

Scott and Hope sheepishly nodded as Scott drove them away.

Down the street, Burch's men had seen everything from their car.

"Hey, Burch." said Uzman through a walkie-talkie.

_"__Yeah__?"_ came Burch's voice.

"Yeah. They're out." reported Uzman,

_"__I'm_ _on my way."_ said Burch.

They drove off after the 10 heroes.

* * *

Back inside, Woo was alerted to the escape as they ran through the office.

"The suit was missing, so was the van." said Agent Pearson.

"How could this happen? I mean, what the dickens?" muttered Woo.

* * *

_The van:_

"Thank you." said Hank to Scott and the seven world travelers.

"You're welcome." nodded Scott.

"Anytime Hank." said Roxas, zipping up his cloak.

"So, uhh... How do we find the lab?" asked Scott.

"After I lost it the first time, I put on a new tracker... ...of sorts." said Hank.

Everyone looked out the window and they could hear hundreds of ants flying overt them. They then grouped together and formed an arrow.

"That'll work." said Scott.

"This day is just full of surprises." mused Lea as they all looked at Hank with proud smiles, to which he just humbly nodded.

They drove for a while before they saw the lab in a hidden area.

"There it is!" said Ven.

* * *

_Inside the lab:_

Bill had adjusted Ava's chamber to the machine.

"Is it ready or not?" asked Ava.

"We can begin the extraction process now." said Bill as they walked through the lab. "Listen, Ava, this whole thing could be very dangerous." He then stopped to face her. "M-Maybe, maybe we should…"

"Maybe we should _what_?" demanded Ava. "Wait? I've got days until I'm dead. We're doing this, Bill. _Now_." she said firmly.

Ava then went inside the control from, Bill, reluctantly following.

* * *

_The van:_

"Energy readings show they have not used the tunnel yet." said Hank as he looked at a device.

"That's good." nodded Terra.

"We don't have much time before Mom's location shifts and we lose her." said Hope.

"Yeah, and we have a lot to do before that." said Scott. "You know, my Pap-pap always said if you wanna do something right, you make a list. So, we should do that."

"What's the list?" asked Xion.

"One, we have to break into that lab. Two, we have to kick out Foster and Ghost. Three, we have to fight Ghost. That seems like it should be part of 2. 2-A. Right? Let's call it 2-A. Fight Ghost, 2-A. Oh! Also, we have to make sure that the lab is fully grown for you to come back. Otherwise we're screwed."

Everyone started at him.

"Scott…" said Hank.

"You want me to start again? I'll start again." said Scott.

"How about this?" suggested Roxas. "Get Bill and Ava our of there, fighting them if we have to, shrink down Hope in the manic episode so she can go into the tunnel, shrink the lab so we can get out of here into a disclosed area, then regrow it so th she can return, then get you home while they go back into hiding."

Everyone stared at Roxas in surprise.

"Nice list Rox'." chuckled Lea.

"Very smart." giggled Naminé.

"Thanks." said Roxas.

"I'm going to dive." Hank said firmly.

Everyone stared at him in shock.

"What, why?" asked Ven.

"The only chance we've got is if the nine of you are out here together, protecting the tunnel." replied Hank. He turned to Hope. "Let me do this, Hope. Please. Let me get her.

"I think he's right." said Scott.

Hope wasn't sure, but she reluctantly accepted and nodded.

Just then, a brown van with the X-Con logo drove up. The window opened, revealing Luis.

"Whassup?" he greeted cheerfully.

Everyone stared at him.

"You remember that beloved commercial?" Luis asked. "Whassup?"

Hank and Hope looked at Scott, Roxas, and Co.

"I had him follow us here." said Scott.

"Kurt and Dave won't be far behind." added Xion.

"I thought we could use some help." added Scott.

Everyone nodded, knowing that things were about to get intense.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_**One last chapter to go… and then we're back to the present. See ya then!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Janet van Dyne

_**And now, the final chapter of our story. And this one was a LONG one to write. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Soon, Scott, Roxas, Lea, and Aqua were inside one of the buildings next to the lab. Roxas had Oathkeeper and Oblivion summoned, Lea had Flame Liberator summoned, and Aqua had Brightcrest summoned.

"All right. I'm in position. The ants are headed in." Scott said over the comm.

* * *

_The van:_

Inside the van, Hope and Luis sat in the front while Naminé, Xion, Ven, and Terra sat in the back.

"Copy that." said Hope.

"Keep your eyes peeled, Scotty." said Luis. He turned to the others. "Any of you want a pez?" he asked, holding up a Hello Kitty pez dispenser.

"No." said Hope.

"I'm good." said Xion.

"Me too." said Terra.

"Same." said Ven.

"What he said." said Naminé.

"Cassie gave me this for my birthday." said Luis.

"Such a sweet girl." said Naminé.

"Oh she is. She is." nodded Luis. "By the way, I love those suits!" he said to Hope, Ven, and Terra.

"Thanks, man." said Hope, smiling.

"Yeah, they're cool, aren't they?" smirked Ven.

"I wish I had a suit." said Luis. "I would even like a suit with like minimal powers, you know? Or maybe, even just a suit. With no powers."

"Maybe Hank will make you one someday." said Xion.

* * *

_Hank's lab:_

Bill began to power up the machine as Ava watched. The tunnel was soon generating once more.

But after ½ a minute… it stopped.

"What is it?" asked Ava.

"Don't know." Bill said in confusion.

The two kneeled down under the control desk and saw hundreds of ants crawling around.

"It's them!" exclaimed Bill.

The ants were disconnecting the wires and plugs.

"They can't be far." said Ava.

Ava grabbed her mask and phased through the front door outside. She saw thousands of ants over a set of three cars.

Back inside, Bill looked around when he was suddenly surrounded by four large ants.

"Alright, Hank. Hank?" he called. "Stop it!" he shouted as the ants tried to attack him.

* * *

_The van:_

"Dad, what's your status?" asked Hope over her comm.

"We in the clear?" asked Terra.

* * *

_Hank's lab:_

Hank approached a section of the lab that had a white suit with red lining in a cabinet. It was the original Ant-Man suit, the one Hank wore a long time ago.

"Foster's taken care of. Suiting up, now." he replied, grabbing the mask.

"I just wanted to save Ava." Bill said to Hank. "She's facing death or something far more terrible. She's afraid."

Hank took off his glasses and set them on the table. "I'll help you find a cure when I get back. I promise." he assured his old colleague. "Together, we'll figure something out."

Bill nodded. "Good luck, Hank."

"Thanks, Bill." nodded Hank. "Now, I'm gonna need you to step back."

Bill nodded as he backed up into the elevator, two ants with him.

As the doors closed, Hank got into the pod, ready to enter the tunnel.

_"Time remaining: fifteen minutes."_ said the automated voice.

* * *

Roxas, Lea, Aqua, and Scott continued to observe as Hope called in.

_"Hank's in, guys. Any sign of her?"_ she asked.

"No. Nothing yet." replied Scott.

Then, Aqua noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

"Guys!" she called.

But before either of the boys could turn to Aqua, Ava suddenly appeared and kicked Scott straight through the wall.

"Scott!" Roxas, Lea, and Aqua cried in horror.

"Ava!" gasped Scott as he got up. He tried to shrink down, but once again, the suit malfunctioned.

"Ava stop!" shouted Aqua as she tried to slash her, only for Ava to punch her in the face.

Ava turned back to Scott. "Call off the ants, Scott." she demanded.

"Oh, boy." groaned Scott as he ran off.

"Follow him!" shouted Roxas.

Lea and Aqua nodded as they followed Scott, Aqua outing on her arm our mask.

"Can I get a status report, cause we got some serious Ghost problems here!" shouted Scott.

The four ran from Ava as fast as they could through the building. Roxas fired a few Blizzard spells from his Keyblades, but Ava managed to dodge them. Ava tried to attack Aqua, but she was able to cartwheel out of the way.

* * *

_Hank's lab:_

Hank was powering up the pod as the machine powered up. Soon, quantum energy began to appear.

"Ready to dive." said Hank. "In case I don't make it.-" began Hank.

* * *

_The van:_

"Don't. Don't say that." begged Hope. "I can't lose you, too."

"You're gonna be ok Hank." assured Naminé.

"She's right." nodded Xion. "You're a string man Hank. You're gonna make it.

* * *

_Hank's lab:_

Hank smiled. "Thank you guys. I love you, Hope." he said.

* * *

_Old building:_

"Guys, everything's bad over here. Please…" said Scott before suddenly getting attacked by Ava and thrown to the ground .

Lea casted a Firaga spell that hit Ava, sending her back. Ava snarled as she tried to attacked Lea, only to get hit by Aqua's magic from her amrodued hand. Ava kicked Aqua in the chest, but that left her vulnerable to be attacked by Roxas casting orbs of light from Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

Ava growled as she disappeared and then reappeared behind Roxas, Aqua, and Lea, and kicked them in their backs individually, sending Roxas and Lea into the wall and Aqua into a pillar. She then walked towards Scott.

* * *

_Hank's lab:_

Hank braced himself as the machine was now all fired up. He pushed a lever and he shot forward through the tunnel. The pod began to shrink down with him in it.

* * *

_The van:_

"Hank's in!" said Naminé.

"Now." said Hope.

Terra nodded as he pressed a button on a control, making the lab shrink.

Ava saw this as Hope drove the van up. She also saw Bill still surrounded by the ants. Luis raced out of the van and grabbed the lab and ran back into the van.

Ava watched in shock.

"Misdirection." said Scott, catching Ghost's attention. "One of the first things they teach you at Online Close-up Magic University."

Then, Scott shrunk down.

"No!" snarled Ava.

As Ava turned around, she was suddenly hit through the building. The cause was by Aqua riding her glider. Roxas and Lea rode with her, their hoods up to conceal their identities.

Hope drove the van away as fast as it would let her.

"All right. We got it, guys." said Luis.

"Meet us at the rendezvous point." said Hope.

"And watch out for Heartless, Nobodies, or Unversed." added Terra.

Scott rode on an ant as Roxas, Lea, and Aqua rode after him. Lea had gotten off Aqua's glider and was now riding his own.

"Okay. On our way." said Scott.

Then, Ven spotted something up ahead.

"Uh, we have a problem." he said to his friends.

"What asked Hope. She then saw who he was taking about. "Oh, no. Really? This guy? Again?" she asked in annoyance as she stopped the van.

_"Who?"_ came Scott's voice.

"I told you our business wasn't over." said Burch.

Suddenly, in between the van and Sonny's crew, Vanitas appeared through a corridor of darkness.

"Vanitas!" gasped Ven.

"Who?" asked Luis.

"Long story." said Terra.

"You idiots aren't going anywhere." said Vanitas, smirking under his mask.

"Now what?" asked Naminé.

"Change of plans." said Hope, putting the van in reverse.

"They're all yours boys." Vanitas said to Burch and his men. "And here, have some help."

Vanitas snapped his fingers as Unversed appeared. There were Archravens and Axe Flappers.

Burch laughed evilly as Vanitas teleported away.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." he chortled.

"What the hell are those!?" asked Luis in horror. Even Hope looked shocked.

"Unversed!" exclaimed Ven.

"They thrive in negativity." said Naminé.

"Hang on." said Hope as she turned the van around completely. Ven, Terra, Xion, Naminé, and Luis held onto the van _(and the lab in Luis' vase)_ as Hope turned around.

"Guys, Vanitas just gave Sonny extra help from the Unversed!" Xion said into her comm.

* * *

_Above the city:_

"Thanks Xion!" said Scott. He turned to the Keyblade wielders. "We got an Unversed problem now!"

"Thanks for the heads up Scott!" said Lea.

"Let's go!" said Roxas.

The four flew towards their friends.

* * *

"I want that lab, boys. Whatever it takes." said Burch as they all raced through town.

"Keep driving and protect the lab!" said Terra, putting his mask on. "We'll handle the Unversed."

"Be careful!" said Hope.

"Don't worry!" said Ven as he placed his mask on. "We've done this before!"

"Let's move." said Xion.

Naminé nodded as she and Xion pulled their hoods up.

In their armor and cloaks, Terra, Ven, Xion, and Naminé carefully climbed out onto the van and stood on the roof.

Terra summoned Darkgnaw, Ven summoned Sweet Stack, Naminé summoned Shooting Star, and Xion summoned Lost Memory.

Terra fired an Exo Spark spell at a group of Archravens before obliterating some more with a Blizzard spell. Ven jumped into the air and fired a Dark Firaga spell at some Axe Flappers and spun around casting a Wateraza spell at some more that flew near them. Naminé slashed some Axe Flappers with Shooting Star before casting a Meteor spell to destroy some more. Xion casted Fission Firaga at some oncoming Archravens. She then jumped into the air and fired Perlza at some more before landing back on top of the van.

They noticed one of Burch's men was driving closer to Hope.

"Hope, you got company!" shouted Naminé.

Hope looked out the window. "You four, get in your gliders and deal with the Unversed! I got an idea!" she called.

"Roger!" said Ven.

Terra and Ven summoned Ends of the Earth and Wayward Wind and they transformed into their gliders. Naminé rode with Terra while Xion rode with Ven. As the boys steered, Naminé and Xion confirmed firing multiple spells at the Unversed.

"Sow what's the plan?" asked Luis.

"Hold on." said Hope as she pulled the lever.

The van shrunk down and Burch's minion crashed into another car while trying to hit them.

The van grew to normal size as Burch and his crew sped after them.

At that time, Hope saw another van having on them. She quickly shrunk the van as Burch's henchman passed over them.

"Oh! That undercarriage is filthy!" said Luis as he looked at the undercarriage.

"Now they have bigger problems." smirked Hope.

Hope grew the van, making it knock Burch's minion into the air and crash onto the street.

"Nice shot Hope!" praised Xion as she slashed an Archraven.

"Thanks Xion." smiled Hope.

Meanwhile, Roxas, Lea, Aqua, and Scott flew over town.

"There, they are!" said Roxas pointing down.

They looked to see Hope and Luis driving away from Burch and his men, Ven and Terra following the two on their gilders and Naminé and Xion on each slaying the Unversed.

"Hope, what are you doing? You're heading away from the rendezvous point." Scott said in confusion.

"Don't worry. I'm taking these guys on the scenic route." said Hope.

* * *

"Wait, what are you... Oh." said Scott, now getting it.

"What route?" Lea asked in confusion.

"Just follow me!" said Scott as the ant flew downwards.

Shrugging, Roxas, Aqua, and Lea followed.

* * *

At that time, the Unversed had ceased attacking as Terra and Ven dismissed their gliders and got back into the van with Naminé and Xion.

"What's the plan?" asked Xion.

Hope smirked. "This." she replied.

As the van approached a street with a narrow road, Hope shrunk the van down. Two of Burch's men crashed into a stone fence. Another crashed into them, causing them to hurtle into the air, barely missing the van.

"No! Oh, my God! Oh, my God, we're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Luis screamed in terror as rubble fell all around them.

"This is kinds frightening." muttered Xion.

"Don't worry, we're almost out." said Hope as she avoided the debris.

* * *

_Quantum Realm:_

Hank continued to fly through the passage into the Quantum Realm when suddenly, the pod stopped.

_"Signal lost."_ said the automated voice.

"What the hell are they doing up there?" Hank breathed heavily as he adjusted the controls.

_"Recalibrating. Recalibrating."_ said the automated voice.

As Hank waited he looked in awe at his surroundings. It was a right blue, almost underwater. Microorganisms surrounded the vessel.

"You never said it was so beautiful, Scott." Hank said in awe.

_"Recalibrating."_

Then, the microorganisms began to edge closer to the vessel.

"Okay. Anytime now." Hank said in slight panic.

"Recalibrating. Recalibrating."

"Come on." begged Hank.

_"Signal restored."_ the machine finally said.

Hank sighed in relief as he pushed the lever and the pod shrunk down farther.

* * *

_Outside the Quantum Realm:_

Hope continued to drive away from Burch and his goons just as Roxas, Lea, Aqua, and Scott entered the van.

"Hey guys!" said Xion.

"Glad we could make it." said Lea.

"Bikes, it's all on you." said Burch into a walkie-talkie.

Several henchmen on motor bikes drove forwards and began firing.

"We got company!" shouted Lea.

"Take the wheel." Hope told Scott.

"What? Wait, Hope!" exclaimed Scott before Hope crawled into the back. Scott quickly took the wheel.

"This oughta be interesting." said Terra.

Hope's mask materialized as she shot a shrinking disk at one of the men, making his motorcycle shrink and he tumbled off it.

"Nice shot!" praised Roxas.

"Thanks." Hope smirked.

She then shot another at another one of the minions. But Scott was struggling a bit at the wheel and Hope accidentally fired the chip on an old mna's car, shrinking at as the owner dropped his keys.

"Well, the 60's were fun, but now I'm paying for it." the man mused.

"Be careful up there!" shouted Hope.

"Give me a break. I haven't driven in two years!" said Scott.

Suddenly, Ghost came out from behind a car and side-kicked one of Burch's men off his bike.

Burch stopped quickly.

Ava hopped onto the bike and drove after them.

One of Bruch's men fired at the van. Hope looked down and saw the Hello Kitty Lea dispenser. Getting an idea, Hope tossed the dispenser out of the van and then shit a growth chip at it. The dispenser grew to a giant size and while the guy who was shooting earlier fell off to avoid getting hit, the dispenser hit another minion straight off his bike.

"Oh, you got pez'd!" laughed Luis.

"Nice one!" chuckled Lea,

"Very creative." giggled Aqua.

Suddenly, Ava drove up alongside in the right. Scott noticed.

"Up here!" shouted Scott.

Everyone in the back looked in Scott's direction. Scott turned back to see the bike fall on its side.

"Oh, that's not good." said Scott.

Suddenly, Ava phased through the wall and kicked Hope into Lea, Ven, Terra, and Aqua, knocking them out of the van.

"Hope!" shouted Scott in horror.

"Guys!" Roxas, Naminé, and Xion exclaimed together in horror.

Luckily, Hope was able to shrink down and avoid getting hit. Ven, Aqua, Terra, and Lea managed to roll out of the way of oncoming cars to safety.

Ava suddenly grabbed the lab from Luis.

"No!" cried Scott.

Roxas, Xion, and Naminé tried to stop her, but they were punched by Ava in the face each.

Ava opened the door and saw a truck and jumped into it.

"There it is right there, the lab. Get it, get, get, get the lab!" shouted Burch to his driver.

Ava knocked the driver out and got seated in the truck. Scott swirled out of the way, but hit a van as Ava drove away.

Hope flew into the sky and began tracking Ava. Aqua, Terra, Ven, and Lea were already on their gliders.

"I've got her. Westbound on Primo." said Hope.

"We'll cover ya Hope!" shouted Terra.

"Thanks guys!" Hope called back.

Hope flew into the van and grew in the passenger seat next to Ava. Ava noticed this and the two began to fight.

Suddenly, Water and Earth Core Heartless spawned in the air.

"Heartless!" shouted Aqua as she summoned Master's Defender.

Terra and Ven followed with Stroke of Midnight and Light Seeker. (1)

"Hey, I don't have a secondary Keyblade!" called Lea.

Ven quickly summoned Frolic Flame and threw it to Lea.

"Thanks Ven!" he called.

"Hope!" called Scott as he got out of the van.

"Wait! Hey! What about me?" asked Luis.

Roxas turned to Naminé and Xion. "Protect Luis!" he told them. "I'll help Scott!"

"How?" asked Naminé.

Roxas grabbed a shrinking chip and a growth chip. He pocketed the latter and then summoned Two Become One.

"I hope this works." he said to himself.

Roxas casted some light on the chip and then placed it on his chest. In an instant, Roxas was shrunk down, much to the surprise of Xion, Naminé, Scott, and Luis.

"WHOA!" gasped Xion.

"Dude, you shrunk without a suit!" exclaimed Luis.

"How'd you do that Roxas?" asked Scott.

"Uhh… Magic?" shrugged Roxas, relieved that it worked.

Naminé grinned. "Impressive."

Scott and Roxas hopped on and ant and flew off.

Hope and Ava still fought in the van while Lea and the Land of Departure Trio dealt with the Heartless.

Lea fired multiple Fireballs at Water Core Heartless from his temporary Keyblade. Earth Cores then surrounded him.

"All right. Ready to get wild?" he asked mockingly before firing multiple Dark Firaga spells at them. "Burn baby!" he yelled.

Terra slashed away Earth Cores with his Keyblade before he casted a Quake spell on a group of them. Water Core Heartless quickly approached him.

"Want some?" he asked as he lifted up Stroke of Midnight. "Say goodbye!" Terra hosted as he fired an Ignite spell on them all, killing them.

Ven fired multiple shots at Earth Core Heartless before casting Blizzara spells on some Water Cores. Then, 9 Heartless flew towards him.

"Bring it!" Ven shouted as he began to conjure up a spell. "See ya!" he yelled as he fired an Exo Spark spell at all the Heartless, destroying them,

Aqua slashed away two Earth Cores in a row before she fired an Aero spell at some Water Cores. Then, 8 Water Cores and two Earth Cores flew up from behind her.

Aqua noticed this just in time. "It ends now!" she shouted as she began combing her Keyblade and mage magic together. "Farewell!" she shouted as she fired a Blizzaza spell at all 10 Heartless, killing them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ava and Hope still fought just as Roxas and Scott flew up on the ant. They leaped off and grabbed into a windshield wiper.

"We got you now, Ava!" said Scott.

Ava noticed this and turned on the wipers and spray. Roxas and Scott held onto the wiper as they were moved up and down.

Hope punched Ava away and took the wheel, only for Ava to try to choke her and take the wheel again.

Scott suddenly grew to a larger size and held into the hood of the car. Roxas hopped off and enchanted the growth chip with Two Become on and grew as he landed on the back. He dismissed his signature single Keyblade and summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion, using the latter to cast a Gravity spell to keep him in place.

Hope and Ava took notice of Scott's size as Scott punched through the windshield into Ava's face.

Hope threw the lab out the window, shrunk down, flew out, grabbed it, and regrew again as she joined Roxas.

Ava took off her mask and placed a toolbox on the pedals as she phased through the back of the truck and faced Roxas and Hope.

Suddenly, Scott's suit beeped.

"Not again!" Scott groaned as she shrunk down to the size of Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby. He quickly grabbed onto one of the rearview mirrors.

"Piece of junk!" he groaned as he grabbed the bottom of the door window.

Roxas and Hope were distracted by Ava that they didn't see Burch and his men tailgate them. The car hit the truck, making Hope and Roxas fall backwards and Ava fall of the truck, the former losing her grip on the lab as Burch caught it.

"Yes! Go. Go! Go, go, go, go!" Burch shouted to his driver.

Burch sled away as Roxas and Hope fell onto the road.

"Burch got the lab. I'm going after him." said Hope.

"Mind giving me a lift?" asked Roxas as he used the shrinking chip in himself again.

Hope was shocked to see Roxas shrunk down to a tiny size, but nodded.

"Hop on!" she said, lifting a Roxas into her back as she flew after Burch.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Scott panicked as he suit malfunctioned again and he grew larger than normal.

"Work in progress, my ass." he metered as he got in front of the truck and pushed his legs into the road, trying to stop the vehicle.

He skidded by a coffee shop, and none one noticed him as they were on their computers.

Scott skidded to a stop as many people ran away. He knocked the toolbox away from the pedals.

_"Scott, where are you?" _came Hope's voice. _"I've got Burch in my sights. Hurry!"_

_"And we got Heartless company!"_ added Lea.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" shouted Scott as he used the truck as a skateboard.

_"We're running out of time!"_ shouted Hope.

* * *

_Quantum Realm:_

Hank confined to shrink down faster when an alarm began to blare.

_"Warning. Approaching quantum void."_ the automated voice sounded out.

Hank shrunk down faster until the pod stopped in a small dark area. He panted as he powered up the engine again. He opened up a large black button and pressed it, giving himself a boost.

"I'm coming to you, Honey." said Hank.

The pod shrunk down faster and faster until Hank had reached the smallest part of the Quantum Realm.

An alarm blared as it showed the time of Janet's location being visible was gonna be gone in less than 5 minutes.

Hank suddenly crashed into the ground. The engine powered down. Hank panted as he got the device and walked out of the pod.

* * *

Back in town, Naminé and Xion stood guard with their signature Keyblades, ready to fend off any enemies.

Luis found something in the van.

"Hey Naminé, Xion!" he called.

The two dismissed their Keyblades and looked over at Luis.

"What's wrong?" asked Xion.

Luis showed them the remote, and their eyes widened in horror.

"Oh crap, that's the remote!" cried Naminé.

Luis spoke into his comm. "Guys... Don't you need the remote to the lab? I just found it."

* * *

_Downtown:_

"We can't grow the lab without it. Get it to us, fast." said Hope.

* * *

_Crash sight:_

"Yeah, but the van is busted." said Luis.

"And me and Naminé don't have gliders yet!" added Xion.

* * *

_Downtown:_

"Use the Hot Wheels Rally case." said Scott.

* * *

_Crash sight:_

"The what?" asked Xion.

"I think he means this." said Naminé, picking up a case.

Luis and Xion looked at the case as Naminé opened it, revealing a bunch of shrunken vehicles.

"What?" Luis asked in awe as he picked up a purple Hot Wheels. "I love you, Dr. Pym." he said with a grin.

Naminé picked up a white station wagon and Xion got out a blue Mustang. Grins plastered onto their faces.

* * *

In Sonny's car, the man himself realized that something was missing.

"The remote! We're missing the remote. We gotta check the van." he told his driver.

They soon approached the van, when it suddenly shrunk down. To their shock, it revealed Luis in the Hot Wheels car, Naminé in the whole station wagon, and Xion in the blue Mustang.

"Looking for something boys?" Xion asked with a cheeky grin.

Xion, Naminé, and Luis then sped down the road.

"Awesome!" cheered Luis.

Naminé noticed more of Burch's men behind them through the rearview mirror.

"Pedal to the medal you tow, we got company!" she shouted.

Then, one of Bruch's men began to fire. Luis quickly pulled down the lever and shrunk.

No sooner did he do that, Xion and Naminé did the same with their vehicles.

The three cars sped down the road and soon approached the top of a hill. They quickly sped up as they jumped the hill flying through the air. The three drivers screamed before landing safely on the road as one of Bruch's men crashed several cars.

Naminé, Xion, and Luis grew their cars back to normal size.

"Hey, we're going down Pacific. Burch's boys are all over us." Luis said through the comm.

* * *

_Downtown:_

"I'm on my way!" said Hope.

"Right behind ya Hope!" came Lea's voice as he, Terra, Aqua, and Ven came into view in their tickers, having defeated all the Heartless.

"Right. I'll get the lab." said Scott.

Roxas hopped onto Scott's shoulder. "And I'll help you." he said, determined.

Hope flew into one of the vans and grew to normal size.

"Hi!" she said to the henchmen.

One tried to hit her with his gun, but she shrunk down and he ended up hitting the other guy.

Hope enlarged to normal size and attacked the driver.

"Oh, that's badass!" said Luis in awe, looking through the rearview mirror.

Hope continued to attack the henchmen and flew out of the car as it crashed into some bikes.

She then flew into Luis' car and grew to normal size.

"Nice!" complimented Luis.

Lea and Terra got into Naminé's car and Ven and Aqua into Xion's.

"Welcome aboard." said Xion.

"Thanks." giggled Aqua.

As Burch and his men drove, the trafficker saw Scott in the mirror. Scott truck-skated next to the car.

One of Burch's men got it to try and shoot him, but Scott flicked it away saying, "Toink!"

Scott then kicked the car, making it crash into another. Scott stopped the truck and Roxas jumped off his shoulder, Oathkeeper and Oblivion in hand.

"It's over Burch!" shouted Roxas. "Surrender the lab!"

Burch quickly got out of the car with the lab and ran away.

"Come here, you little weasel!" snarled Scott se he and Roxas ran after Sonny.

"Oh, no, you don't!" shouted Scott as he recanted to grab Burch, only for him to run into a tight alley.

"I guess... Well, maybe, you do." groaned Scott as Sonny ran away.

"Come on!" he groaned as he tried to shrink, but the suit malfunctioned… again.

"Aw great." groaned Roxas.

Burch came out of the alley and ran down the street.

Roxas and Scott ran through town, though Scott was panting hard. People, screwed and ran while some took pictures and videos.

"Anyone see a southern gentleman carrying a building?" Scott panted.

Roxas then heard a boat's horn. He turned to see a ferry pull away with Burch on it.

"Look!" she shouted to Scott.

Scott noticed this. "How did he even have time to buy a ticket?" he asked.

"He's rich." shrugged Roxas. "After him!"

Roxas casted an Oxygen spell on himself and dove into the water.

"Just one time, please work!" groaned Scott as he tried to shrink. He then pressed his belt buckle, which made him shrink.

"Yes!" he cheered. "All right, I need help." he said into his comm.

An ant flew towards him. "Yes." he cheered, only for a seagull to eat it. "Oh. Sorry. Ah… somebody.

Then. Another ant came to him, only to get eaten by a seagull again. "Hey! Come on, man! Not cool!" she shouted as three more ants were eaten. "Murderers!" he groaned.

Finally, an ant came flying towards him. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!" cheered Scott as he hopped on.

"I'm gonna call you Ant-onio Banderas. 'Cause you're a badass! Yes!" Scott said to the ant.

They flew towards the boat, only for yet another seagull to come flying towards it.

"No. No. No!" cried Scott as he hopped off, Ant-onto getting eaten.

"Ant-onio!" Scott screamed as he fell into the water.

* * *

On the boat, it's captain, Daniel Gooobler, was talking to the passengers over a microphone.

"Our friends the humpbacks dip in here to the San Francisco bay for a little leisure, and a little breeding." he told them.

Sonny walked on the boat, clutching the lab as he talked on the phone.

"Listen, Uzman... Just meet me at the waterfront in three hours." he said to his henchman,

"Oh, folks, we barely left the dock, but it looks like we have some company!" said Daniel.

Everyone looked to see a giant wave in the water. Two things shit up that looked like a whale's tail.

"You see it, folks? There it is. There's a breach." said Daniel.

But Burch noticed that something was wrong.

"What the…" exclaimed Daniel when he saw that something was amiss.

Suddenly, something ginormous emerged from the water, revealing Scott, having grown _85_ feet tall. Roxas stood on top of him, standing proudly and bravely with Oathkeeper and Oblivion in hands.

People began to scream.

"Hi. Sorry. Hi. It's okay, it's okay. Sorry. No, I'm not a whale." apologized Scott. "This will just take a second."

Roxas spotted Burch. "Not so fast you crook!" said Roxas, aiming Oathkeeper at Sonny.

"Yeah, that doesn't belong to you." said Scott, grabbing the lab.

But Burch held onto it. "No! No! No! No!" he screamed.

"You're embarrassing yourself now." said Scott.

"Let go of the building Burch!" shouted Roxas.

"Come on. Let go!" said Scott. Finally, Scott shook Burch off of the lab as he fell back on the boat.

"No!" cried Burch.

"Thank you." said Scott as Roxas fired a beam of light at Sonny, knocking him into the guard rail.

"We'll take this now." said Scott.

* * *

_Quantum Realm:_

Hank was still waking around trying to find Janet. But the tracker showed that the signal was about to fade in less than 15 seconds.

As Hank continued to walk, the signal ran out. Hank could only stare in horror.

"No…" he gasped.

Suddenly, Hank began to hear voices.

_"... melts your mind…"_ came Scott's voice.

_" ... a message in your head…"_ came Hope's voice.

_"...connection through quantum physics…"_ came Naminé's voice.

_" ... I had a dream…"_ came Scotts voice again.

The voices became too much for Hank to handle. He clutched his head as he screamed in pain.

* * *

Hank suddenly found himself in his old house.

_"...Daddy?"_ came a younger Hope's voice. He walked towards it. Adult Hope suddenly appeared in the bedroom.

"Dad? What's going on? Why haven't you found Mom?" she asked.

Hank backed up, only to see Scott behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You look lost, Hank. Are you all right?" asked Scott.

Hank didn't respond before he saw Bill, placing a hand on his other shoulder and pushed him back. "Still think you have all the answers, Hank?" Bill asked.

Hank was now getting scared, then Roxas appeared beside him.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, glaring.

Then, Terra appeared behind Hank. "We're getting our butts kicked out there!" he said to the scientist.

Hank then saw Xion nearby. "We're trying to help and you still haven't found Janet?" she demanded.

Hank then saw Naminé sitting on the window sill. "Hank, what's taking so long!?"

"Yeah," came a voice. Hank turned to see Ven behind him. "We're risking everything out there."

Aqua then appeared from the top staircase. "Have you lost your way?" she asked, cryptically.

Hank was now starting to panic when he then saw Vanitas.

"Face it Hank. Janet's long gone." he said with a cold grin under his mask.

And to Hank's further horror and confusion, standing right behind him... was Master Xehanort.

"You have lost Hank Pym." he said with a malicious grin. "But you can have so much more… with us."

Hank was now terrified. Then, right behind him once more, stood Ghost. She slowly approached Hank. Hank began to scream in fear. Ghost then placed her hands on Hank's head.

* * *

Hank blacked out for a second before he opened his eyes. He saw he was back in the Quantum Realm. But instead of Ghost, right in front of him… was another person. She was dressed in white robes with a mask similar to Wasp's, only with the visor being red. She removed her hood, showing she had white hair.

Hank was confused until the woman removed her mask, revealing that she was none other… than Janet van Dyne.

Hank starred in speechless shock. He couldn't believe it. His wife, the love of his life, who was lost for so long, thought to be dead, was standing right in front of him.

Hank began to smile, overjoyed and looked like he was gonna cry.

Janet smiled and looked like she would cry too.

"It's me." she said happily.

Hank and Janet hugged and kissed. It was their first one in over 20 years.

"I'm so sorry! It took so long." Hank said guiltily.

"No. I do know…" Janet said soothingly. "You're here now. Let's go home."

* * *

Soon, they were both in the pod.

"I thought I was gone." said Hank. "But that energy from your hands... How did you do that?" he asked.

"I'm not the same woman I was 30 years ago, Henry." answered Janet. "This place... It changes you. And adaptation is part of it, but some of it is... Evolution."

Hank looked amazed.

_"Lab coordinates not found. Do not ascend."_ came the automated voice.

Janet looked at Hank, confused.

"I should probably tell you what we're dealing with up there." said Hank.

* * *

Back in the normal realm, Scott was feeling very dizzy as he stood in the water. People starting taking pictures and videos of him on the docks.

"I got the lab. I got the lab. Move. Move... Move! Get out of the… way." panted Scott.

Roxas hopped down from Scott and landed on the boardwalk.

"Hey are you ok?" he called, making sure not to use Scott's name.

At the police station, Woo ran into the screening room where he and his fellow officers saw Ant-Man on TV.

"Let's go." he said to them.

* * *

At Maggie and Jim's house, the two along with Cassie watched the news.

"No one here appears to be sure what this is. It seems he's 90, 80, 85 feet tall." said the reporter.

Maggie and Jim traded confused glances while Cassie smirked.

* * *

_X-Con:_

Kurt and Dave saw the news and immediately ran out of their office.

* * *

_Boardwalk:_

"Get out of the way! I got the lab." said Scott dizzily as people ran away.

"Just give me the lab!" said Roxas.

Scott moved the lab over to Roxas and it fell on its wheels. Roxas grabbed it.

"The lab! Okay... The earth feels junky." moaned Scott.

Just then, Hope, Luis, Naminé, and Xion drove up and got out of their vehicles. At the same time, Ven, Aqua, Terra, and Lea arrived on their gliders.

"What the hell?" exclaimed Terra.

"Is that Scott?" asked Ven.

"I think it is." said Naminé.

"What's happening to him?" asked Aqua, worried.

"Oh, no. He's too big." Hope exclaimed in horror.

The seven world-travelers were immediately reminded of what Scott and Bill had mentioned after they grew to an enormous size.

"Scotty!" called Luis.

"Scott!" cried Hope.

"Hang in there buddy!" shouted Lea.

Roxas set down the lab as they ran up to him.

"I'm gonna go to sleep. I'm just gonna go to sleep now for five minutes. I just need five minutes. Five minutes…" Scott said drowsily.

Suddenly, Scott lost consciousness as he fell into the water. Everyone except Hope, Luis, Roxas, and splashed.

"SCOTT!" the seven world-travelers screamed in horror.

Hope turned to Luis. "You get the lab somewhere safe. Scott's air won't last!" she instructed. Her mask was put on and she shrunk down before flying off.

"Okay!" said Luis.

"I'm gonna go help Hope!" said Roxas.

"Are you sure?" asked Naminé, concerned.

Roxas looked determined under his hood. "I'll be fine."

Roxas then ran after Hope.

"Scott's gonna need a lot of cure spells." said Lea.

"Then let's move!" shouted Xion.

The six world-travelers ran to the edge of the boardwalk as Hope grew to normal size and she and Roxas dove into the water, the latter having casted an oxygen spell on him.

Scott had sunk to the bottom of the bay as Hope and Roxas swam towards him.

"Move. Move. Move!" shouted Luis as he ran for the lab.

Suddenly Ava appeared and kicked Luis down. The remote flew out of him and she grabbed it.

"No, wait!" shouted Luis.

But it was too late. Ava regrew the lab and it grew in a matter of 1 second. Everyone ran away as Luis looked on in horror.

Lea, Xion, Naminé, Ven, Aqua, and Terra saw the lab.

"What did Luis just do?!" Lea asked in shock.

"I don't think it was him." said Ven.

"We'll deal with that later." said Terra.

* * *

_Quantum Realm:_

_"Lab at full scale."_ said the automated voice.

Hank and Janet smiled.

"They did it!" cheered Hank.

"Ready to ascend."

"Let's go see our daughter." said Janet as she pushed the lever.

The vessel started and flew off at lightspeed as Hank and Janet held hands.

* * *

_Boardwalk, underwater:_

Roxas and Hope had swum down to Scott.

"Scott. Scott! Scott, come on. Wake up." begged Hope.

Roxas remembered the belt buckle. "Hope! The belt!" he shouted.

Getting the idea, Hope swam after Roxas as the former Nobody moved the buckle aside, revealing the technology.

Hope pressed some buttons as the tech lit up.

Roxas pressed the trigger button on Scott's suit and Scott shrunk down to normal size.

Hope and Roxas swam above the water with Scott over their shoulders.

"GUYS!" Lea, Naminé, Xion, Terra, Aqua, and Ven exclaimed happily as they helped Roxas and Hope bring Scott up to the dock.

"You're ok!" Naminé said happily as she hugged Roxas, not caring that he was wet.

Roxas smiled as he hugged back.

"There's not a big crowd, we can remove our helmets and hoods." said Terra.

Ven, Terra, and Aqua dismissed their helmets while Roxas, Xion, Lea, and Naminé removed their hoods. But no sooner did Roxas remove his, Naminé kissed his cheek.

Roxas was surprised and his cheeks went red, embarrassed, making Naminé, Xion, and Aqua giggle and Ven, Terra, and Lea smirk..

Hope removed Scott's mask, revealing the man still unconscious.

"Scott?" asked Hope. Nothing. She turned to Roxas and Co. "Do your thing."

Roxas nodded. "Right. Together!"

Two Become One, Replica Kingdom Key, Shooting Star, Flame Liberator, Stormfall, Wayward Win, and Ends of the Earth were summoned as the seven world-travelers casted a Curaga spell on Scott.

When they finished, Scott's eyes began to open.

"He's awake!" Aqua exclaimed happily.

Scott looked at a relived Hope. "Hey!" he greeted

Hope made a noise that was a mix between a sob and a laugh. She then grabbed Scott's face and kissed him, which he returned.

Roxas and Co. just smiled.

Meanwhile, Luis had run towards the lab.

"Hey, Scotty. Hope, come in. Did you get crushed by the building?" he called frantically. "Sco…"

"We're ok Luis." came Lea's voice.

Luis turned to see Roxas, Scott, Hope, Naminé, Xion, Lea, Terra, Ven, and Aqua run up to him.

"Oh thank god!" Luis said, relieved.

"Where's the remote, Luis?" came a familiar movie.

Everyone jumped to see Burch standing in front of them with Uzman and Anitolov by his side with guns.

"You again?!" Tera asked in annoyance.

"Why can't you just get lost Burch?!" snapped Xion.

Burch smirked evilly. "Oh I will. Once I get that lab." he replied. "Now where's the remote?"

"It's probably in there. I don't have it." said Luis, scaredly. "I don't have it."

"Last chance Sonny, surrender now and we won't hurt you!" said Roxas.

Burch just chuckled evilly. "Oh I'll take my chances, Keyblade Wielder. I guess this is where we say, Adios, amigos."

Anitolov and Uzman aimed their guns, ready to open fire on the group. But before they could, the two were suddenly tazed to the ground, revealing Dave and Kurt as the ones who tazed them. Sonny looked down in shock before Luis punched him in the face, knocking him unconscious.

"Nice work X-Cons!" cheered Lea as everyone applauded.

"Happy to help." said Kurt.

"Always happy to help." said Dave.

"Yeah man! That's what I'm talking about!" cheered Luis.

* * *

During that time, Bill had caught up with the group. He made his way through the crowd. He saw the lab fully grown and immediately knew what was going on.

"Ava? Ava!" he called as he ran inside.

* * *

Inside, Ava had finished getting the machine ready just as Bill came inside.

"Ava." he called.

"Almost ready for extraction." said Ava.

"Please, stop. People are getting hurt." begged Bill.

"Everything hurts. Don't talk to me about pain." snarled Ava.

"What if Hank was right? What if this process kills Janet?" asked Bill.

Ava glared as she worked on the machine. "You're worried about her?!" she asked.

"All I'm saying is she's a brilliant scientist. She may be able to help." said Bill, trying to reason with her.

"Oh, she will help. Right now." said Ava. "And if she dies, she _dies_!"

"I'm sorry, we can't do this. We have to find another way." said Bill.

Ava suddenly grabbed Bill and threw him across the lab.

"This is the way." Ava said darkly as a dark aura seeped around her.

Ava turned on the machine as she stepped into her chamber.

Bill watched in horror as the machine powered up and the portal to the Quantum Realm began to open. But it was too much pressure on the machine as sparks began to fly out.

* * *

_Quantum Realm:_

As Hank and Janet flew towards the exit, Janet gasped as she began to phase violently.

"Janet!" Hank cried in horror.

* * *

_Hank's lab:_

Particles flew through Ava as she stood in the chamber.

* * *

_Outside:_

Roxas, Naminé, Xion, Lea, Aqua, Terra, Ven, Scott, Hope, Luis, Kurt, and Dave heard the machine.

"What's happening?" asked Kurt.

"Leave one of the inventions on?" asked Dave.

"It's Ava!" cried Ven.

"She must've turned on the machine!" Aqua exclaimed in horror.

"If something goes wrong, not only will Janet die, but us too!" cried Lea.

"We have to stop her!" shouted Roxas.

Scott turned to Luis, Dave, and Kurt. "Stay out here." he instructed.

"Right. Sure." nodded Luis.

But before, Roxas, Scott, Hope, and Co. could move, Vanitas suddenly appeared.

"Vanitas!" exclaimed Aqua.

"Really?! This guy again?!" Ven exclaimed in annoyance.

"And where do you think you're going brother?" Vanitas taunted.

"Do you ever die!?" asked Scott.

"We really wish he could." muttered Roxas.

"You just never quit. How many times do I have to tell you? I don't want anything to do with you!" snapped Ven.

"How hurtful Ventus."' Vanitas said in a mocking hurt tone.

"Listen Vanitas, we don't have time for this!" snapped Hope.

"So get you sorry ass out of this world!" shouted Terra.

Vanitas just smirked. "No can do Mr. Almost-Master." he replied. He then summoned a barrier in front of the lab's entrance. "If you wanna get rid of this barrier, and stop Ava, you're gonna have to go through me."

"You bastard!" Scott shouted angrily.

"Dammit, Vanitas! You're a real pain, you know that?!" snapped Ven. He summoned Wayward Wind. "Fine! If that's how you wanna play it, then let's do this!"

Roxas followed suit with Two Become One, Xion with Replica Kingdom Key, Naminé with Shooting Star, Lea with Flame Liberator, Aqua with Master's Defender, and Terra with ends of the Earth.

Scott and Hope's masks materialized over their faces.

Vanitas just smirked as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly, Unversed spawned around him. There were Floods, Chrono Twisters, Red Hot Chili's, and Sonic Blasters.

"Unversed!" exclaimed Xion.

"But I thought we had to fight him!" said Scott, confused.

Vanitas laughed.

"Oh, but I am the Unversed." he said ominously as he teleported away.

"Doesn't matter, just get ready to attack!" shouted Roxas.

Everyone nodded as they got into fighting positions. Luis, Kurt, and Dave hid behind some cars.

_(Riku Final Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days plays)_

_Mission: Get rid of all the Unversed_

_Playable characters:  
__Roxas_

_Lea_

_Naminé_

_Xion_

_Terra_

_Ventus_

_Aqua_

_Party Members:  
__Ant-Man_

_Wasp_

Roxas led the first attack with a Perlza spell against the Floods, destroying about four of them. He then jumped into the air and fired a Blizzard spell onto some Chrono Twisters, freezing them in place before slashing them away. Scott punched away some attacking Floods before shrinking down and uppercutted a Red Hot Chili into the air. Scott then jumped into the air, grabbed the Unversed, and threw it into the ground, destroying it. Aqua cartwheeled away from some Sonic Blasters before using Spark Raid on them. Aqua then casted a Wateraza spell on them before slashing away some Floods that tried to stop her. Hope flew around the Floods and punched them multiple times. Hope then used her blasters to destroy them all. Lea casted some fore magic on the Red Hot Chili's before he slashed them away in one swing. The redhead then casted Mine Square on some Chrono Twisters, stunning them in place before he fired Thundaga shot to destroy them. Ven slashed away some Floods and managed to kung fu kick them away as well. He then aimed Wayward Wind at a group of Sonic Blasters and fired Blizzara on them, freezing them in place before destroying them with a Triple Burst spell. Naminé casted multiple Crawling Fire spells on a few Red Hot Chili's before destroying them with a Triple Plasma spell. Then, the witch used Balloon to stun some Chrono Blasters in place before casting Ice Barrage on them. Terra attacked some Sonic Blasters with a Quake spell. When some more along with a few Floods came Terra's way, the brunette casted a Time Bomb spell on the Sonic Blasters, destroying them and the Floods all together. Xion fired Transcendence on a group of Red Hot Chili's and Chrono Twisters, sending them high into the air. She then used Raging Storm to finish them off.

Seeing that they needed an extra boost in power, Xion turned to Aqua.

"Aqua, let's go!" shouted Xion.

Aqua nodded. "Right!"

The two female Keyblade wielders stood back to back as Chrono Blasters and Sonic Twisters neared them.

Aqua unleashed her Bladecharge command style, surrounding herself in pinkish-purple aura and Master's Defender was engulfed in a large blade of light while Xion surrounded herself in light blue aura to unleash her Limit Break and Replica Kingdom Key enlarged in a blade of light. They started out with Xion launching a barrage of rapid slices with her powered up Keyblade and Aqua launching more stronger slashed that cut down various Unversed.

"I won't give in!" shouted Xion.

Xion released columns of light that Aqua cut down with her blade of light, turning the pillars into powerful light shots that pelted the enemies. The process repeated 4 times and many more Unversed were destroyed.

"Enough!" shouted Aqua.

"Light!" yelled Xion.

Aqua initiated the finisher and spun her blade of light high above and Xion held up Replica Kingdom Key, unleashing a column of light that engulfed the blade and made it glow light blue while becoming more powerful. The blade sliced the ast of the Sonic Blasters.

"Farewell!" yelled Aqua, slammings the blade on the ground and destroyed the rest of the Chrono Twisters.

Terra saw this and turned to Lea.

"Lea! You and me!" he called.

Lea nodded. "Combo attack! Let's go!" he shouted.

The two got ready as the last of the Floods and Red Hot Chili's came towards them.

Terra unleashed his Rockbreaker command style, surrounding himself in brown aura while Lea unleashed Firestorm which makes his aura flaming red. Terra floated above Lea as he spun his flared up Flame Liberator. The redhead unleashed a variation of Firaza, Triple Firaga, Fission Firaga and Firaga burst and Terra launched consecutive Dark Firaga's. The combos of fire-based spells exploded on the multitude ofUnversed surrounding them.

"BURN! BABY!" Lea chortled.

"Come on!" yelled Terra.

Lea switched to his twin chakrams and spun them, making them flare up while Terra summoned 12 large shards of rocks that circled around him before raising Ends of Earth to send them flying in all directions. Lea tossed his blazing chakrams which flew in circles not only cutting down the Unversed but also destroyed the rocks, making them crush the Floods.

Terra flipped back and held End of Earth to his side, morphing it to its whip form.

"Let's take it up a notch!" he called.

He spun his whip before wrapping around Lea who held out his chakrams before Terra spun him fast as a cyclone. Lea left a trail of flames as he cut down as many enemies as he could before Terra threw him up into the air where Lea floated and charged his Chakramd once more.

"It's showtime!" the pyro smirked.

Terra morphed Ends of Earth in it's Ultima Cannon form which he held over his shoulder and took aim at 10 Hot Red Chili's. Terra's cannon charged up with energy and Lea floats down directly above him)

"SAY GOODBYE!" the two yelled.

Terra sent out a huge ball of electrical light energy and Lea sent out a stream of huge flames from his Chakrams which infused with the blast, making it more reddish and adding the element of fire. It explodes the moment it made contact, destroying the last of the Unversed.

_(Riku Final Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days ends)_

Soon, all the Unversed were gone and the barrier disappeared.

"Nice job everyone!" cheered Scott.

Ven looked over at Xion, Aqua, Terra, and Lea.

"Those were some awesome combo moves!" he cheered.

The four smiled.

"Thanks Ven." said Aqua.

"Took a lot of practice." smirked Lea.

"Guys, come on!" shouted Hope.

Remembering the situation at hand, Roxas, Lea, Xion, Naminé, Aqua, Terra, Ven, Scott, and Hope raced inside the lab.

* * *

_Inside Hank's lab:_

The group made it to the tunnel room.

"The machine looks like it can't handle it!" shouted Terra.

"She's starting the extraction. She's gonna tear Mom apart." said Hope.

"Not on our watch!" said Ven, determined.

"Come on, let's go!" shouted Roxas.

The group ran towards the machine. Scott turned off the connection from the tunnel to the chamber, much to Ava's shock.

Hope began making adjustments as Scott tried to unplug some of the connectors.

"NO!" shouted Ava.

As soon as Scott disconnected the cable, Ava phased through the door and punched Scott away.

"AVA STOP!" shouted Bill.

Ava glared at him. "Nothing is going to stop me now!" she growled.

"Ava please!" shouted Xion.

"We know you're hurting, but this has to stop!" yelled Aqua.

Ava glared at them. "You want me stop stop?! I am dying you pathetic idiots! I have come this far, I'm not giving up now!"

"But this isn't the way to stop you're pain!" shouted Naminé.

"Don't you see? You're hurting other people just so you can get better!" exclaimed Scott.

"And you'll end up killing my mom if you keep this up!" added Hope.

"That's why this has to stop!" said Lea.

Ava growled as a dark aura seethe around her.

"Ava, listen to them!" shouted Bill.

"NO!" Ava roared. "If you all must die so I can be healed, SO BE IT!"

Everyone stared at Ava, shocked and horrified.

Ven looked at Ava sadly. "Ava... I never thought you were this crazy." He then glared as he summoned Wayward Wind. "Fine, let's finish this."

"If you're really willing to go this far, Ava... then I guess we have no choice anymore." Roxas added with a glare, immediately Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

Lea followed with Flame Liberator, Aqua with Brightcrest, Terra with Dark Gnaw, Naminé with Shooting Star, and Xion with Lost Memory.

Ven noticed Xion's Keyblade and looked surprised.

"Is that my Lost Memory Keyblade?" he asked the former replica.

Xion blinked in shock. "This is yours?" she asked.

Ven nodded. "I got it before I reunited with Aqua and Terra at the Keyblade Graveyard."

"Then you can have it." said Xion, handing it over to him.

Ven smiled. "No, you can keep it Xion. I insist."

Xion was taken aback, but nodded in appreciation. "Thanks Ven."

Scott got up and joined Hope alongside the world-travelers. He looked over at Bill.

"Bill, I'm sorry." he told him, gultitly.

Bill nodded. "It's ok Scott." he said as he got up and hid in the elevator.

Scott nodded as everyone got into fighting positions.

_(__Saïx_ _and Xion Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts III plays)_

_Mission: Defeat Ghost_

_Playable Characters:  
__Roxas_

_Lea_

_Xion_

_Naminé_

_Terra_

_Ventus_

_Aqua_

_Party Members:  
__Ant-Man_

_Wasp_

Ava lunged forward to attack. Ven blocked her charge with a Fliraga spell. Ava recovered and phase-punched Ven in the face. But Ava was left vulnerable to Hope blasting ehr with her blasters. Aqua backed hope up by casting Wateraga against Ava, sending her into the wall. Aav snarled as she disappeared and then reappeared behind Aqua, kicking her in the back. Roxas casted Fission Firaga against Ava, only to receive a spin-kick to the head. Luckily, Scott managed to shrink down, jump into the air and punch Ava multiple times in the head. Scott leapt out of the way as Lea attacked Ava with an Ignite spell. Ava snarled as she phase-punched Lea in his stomach, only to get attacked by Naminé with a Meteor spell. She then slashed Ava across her chest twice. Ava growled a she kicked Naminé away. She then attacked Xion with multiple punches, but Xion managed to block three in a row before firing a Fire barrage spell at Ava. Ava staggered backwards and was about to attack again when Terra stuck her in the back with his Keyblade and fired Glacier at Ava.

Ava growled as she became surrounded by a dark aura.

Naminé saw this and turned Xion.

"Xion, let's combine our powers!" shouted Naminé.

"Good idea!" said Xion.

Naminé and Xion stood back-to-back and used their powers to float in the air as a swarm of Ava ran towards them. Shooting Star and Lost Memory floated straight out in front of them.

"Together!" shouted Naminé.

"Now you'll see!" shouted Xion.

Using their powers, their Keyblades began to spin around rabidly, creating a swirl of light that swept up Ava, much to her surprise.

"Give us strength!" shouted Naminé.

"Is that all you got?!" Xion asked Ava.

Using the light in their hearts, Xion and Naminé created a giant blast of light from the swirl that struck Ava into the wall.

Ava got back up as she disappeared and reappeared behind Naminé and Xion and then phased through their heads, making them scream in pain. But Hope came to the rescue as she blasted Ava in her back. Ava took her hands out of the two former Nobodies and tried to attack Hope with serval punches, but Hope was able to defend herself. Scott came to her assistance and kicked Ava in the back, and shrunk down to uppercut her in the air. Roxas attacked Ava in the air using a Blizzaga spell. Ava fell to the ground as Aqua blasting her with a Wateraza spell. Aqua then slashed Ava some more as Lea casted Dark Firaga agaisnt her. Ava disappeared and reappeared away from them and was about to attack Lea when terra blasted her with a Raging Storm spell.

Ven ran up to Terra.

"Let's do something new!" he suggested with a grin.

Terra smirked. "Right! Let's go!"

Ven and Terra unleashed their respective Fever Pitch and Critical Impact command style. Ven was surrounded in a green aura and Terra was engulfed in light brown aura.

Ven and Terra leapt up and unleashed a flurry of slices and slashes at Ava), making her stagger.

"Want some!?" shouted Terra.

"Come on!" said Ven.

The aura surrounding the two brother-in-arms became larger as they used their Ars Arcanum and Ars Solum technique. Ven unleashes a flurry of high-speed slashes at the Ava and Terra used fast and more powerful slashes with his Keyblade. They blasted Ava away. Terra slammed his Keyblade to create a shockwave that sent them flying and Ven knocked Ava into another part of the lab.

"Ven! Take it up a notch!" shouted Terra.

Ventus coated Wayward Wind in a green aura while Terra coat Dark Gnaw in a light brown aura. They enlarged their blades and slashed Ava. The both of them smirked and Keyblade bumped before initiating Sonic Blade. They launched multiple high powered thrusts at Ava and opposite of each other. They created an X of light that engulfs and trapped Ava.

"Take that!" they shouted.

Ven casted a tornado spell that sent Ghost flying in the air and Terra casted a Meteor spell that crashed into her and got caught in the tornado spell.

"Ven! Go for it!" said Terra.

Terra casted a Quake spell and the rocks engulfed Ven's Keyblade which he rode like a skateboard, sending spiraling and rocketing up the tornado. He loomed high above the tornado and set his sight on the snarling Ghost.

"It's over!" Ven shouted.

Ven performed rapid spins down into the tornado where his collision with meteors caused an explosion, injuring Ava. He was now in the air with Wayward Wind up and Terra leapt up, floating right next to him. The aura surrounding them became larger and they prepared the final strike.

"Light!" they shouted.

They dropped down slamming both their Keyblades onto the ground, thus causing an earthquake that knock Ava through multiple walls, the girl screaming in alarm.

Ven and Terra landed on the ground.

"Nice work guys!" said Hope.

"Thanks." said Terra, smiling.

Suddenly, Ava reappeared and kicked Terra into Ven, sending them heading towards the tunnel, screaming.

"GUYS!" Aqua screamed.

Quickly, Hope flew over and grabbed Ven and Terra before they could enter the tunnel.

Scott kicked Ava in the face and shrunk down to the top of her head and punched it hard. Ava staggered as Roxas fired Ice Barrage at her. Naminé fired Flower Shoot at Ava at the same time Xion casted a Tornado Tracer spell. Ava was about to attack again when Aqua blasted her with magic straight from her armored hand. She then cartwheeled away from Ava and fired Exo Spark at her. Ava lunged at Aqua and phase-kicked her in her chest. But Lea was able to throw hsi chakrams at Ava, sending her falling against the platform of the tunnel. Ava growled as she got up and lunged at Lea, kicking him in the stomach into the wall.

Roxas and Ven stood together.

"Our turn." said Ven, determined.

Roxas smirked. "Alright! Let's finish this!"

Ven and Roxas unleashed their Fever Pitch command style and became surrounded in an aura of green energy. They ran at Ava and unleashed a flurry of multiple slashes at high speed left and right that she was unable to block. They teleported to the opposite of Ava and pulled back their Keyblades.

"Come on!" the two look-alikes said together.

They rapidly surged forward before teleportation and repeating the process, striking Ava with furious thrusts covered in green light. They got on opposite sides again to use spells. Ven held up Wayward Wind to charge up while Roxas gripped hard on Oathkeeper and Oblivion before floating in the air with his two Keyblades spinning in front of him. Ven unleashed a powerful Tornado spell that sent Ava flying in the air trapped in the green vortex, allowing Roxas to shower her in orbs of white and dark light from his two spinning keyblades, dealing a vicious amount of damage. Once again, the duo charged up and the aura surrounding them became bigger and Roxas exchanged his two keyblades for Two Become One.

"It's over!" Roxas and Ven shouted.

They unleashed a rapid flurry of four slash attacks in all directions before doing an uppercut that unleashes 5 rays of light across the ground that ensnared and hurt Ava further. The two look-alikes prepared for the final attack and held their Keyblades back gathering light energy inside their bodies and standing opposite of Ghost.

"LIGHT!" they shouted.

Roxas and Ven hit Ghost with Salvation, spinning in the air and blasting her with multiple columns of light, two times more powerful than a normal Salvation technique, sending Ava hurtling into a shelf.

_(__Saïx_ _and Xion Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts III ends)_

Ava lay unconscious as everyone regrouped, panting like mad. Quickly, Naminé, Ven, and Aqua casted cures on everyone.

"Is everyone ok?" asked Scott.

"Never better." muttered Lea.

"Nice combo moves." Aqua said to Roxas, Ven, Xion, Naminé, and Terra, who all smiled and nodded in appreciation.

Suddenly, the nine heard a whirring noise.

"What's that?" asked Naminé.

Hope's eyes widened. "It's the tunnel!"

Suddenly, out of the tunnel came the vessel. It stopped against the wall.

"Hank?" called Scott.

"Dad?" asked Hope.

"Hank, you in there?" asked Roxas.

Then, the doors opened. And through the steam, Janet stepped out and onto the platform. Her eyes widened when she saw Hope.

Roxas, Scott, Xion, Naminé, Lea, Aqua, Terra, and Ven's eyes widened in shock. But Hope was the most shocked of them all as she stared at the grey-haired woman.

"Mom?" she asked, quietly.

Janet just stared as she got down from the platform.

"It's her." Roxas said quietly, shocked.

"Janet van Dyne." Ven breathed in awe.

Hope began to tear up with a smile as she andjanet hugged for the first time in 20 years.

"Oh, my God."Janet said quietly.

"We found you." Hope said happily as she cried. Janet kissed her cheek as they separated their hug.

"I missed you so much." said Hope as they both cried.

Roxas, Terra, Lea, Ven, and Scott smiled warmly while Aqua, Naminé, and Xion smiled with tears in their eyes.

"I missed you too, Jellybean." said Janet. "It's okay. I'm, I'm here now. We have time."

"No more last minute business trips, okay?" Hope begged.

Both gave watery laughs.

"I promise." assured Janet.

"No, it's okay, it's alright." came a voice.

Everyone turned to see Hank come out of the vessel. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." said Hank.

"Dad!" Hope gasped as she ran up and hugged her father, which he returned.

Everyone smiled at the happy reunion.

"Family reunited." Lea said happily, glancing over at Roxas, Xion, and Naminé.

"After so long." added Ven, looking over at Terra and Aqua.

Janet walked over to Roxas, Scott, and Co.

"Scott." she greeted with a smile.

"Miss Van Dyne." greeted Scott. "It's nice to... I guess we've already met."

Janet laughed. "I guess we have."

"Pleasure to finally meet you Janet." said Roxas.

Janet smiled. "Pleasure to meet you and your friends too, Roxas."

Then, Ava began to get up from the broken shelf.

Roxas, Lea, Xion, Terra, Ven, Scott, and Hope were about to attack when Janet held out her arm.

"Wait." she told them. Janet walked up towards Ava on the platform. Ava began phasing fast as Janet came closer to her.

"What's she doing?" asked Ven.

"No idea." shrugged Lea.

"Your pain... I can feel it." said Janet.

"It hurts. It always hurts." sniffed Ava.

Roxas, Lea, Xion, Naminé, Terra, Ven, Aqua, Scott, Hope, and Hank looked at Ava in sympathy. Despite all the bad stuff she did, she was just a person who had been suffering for 20 years.

"I'm sorry." Janet said softly. "I think I can help you."

Janet held out her hands as Bill re-entered the room.

Janet touched Ava's head and her fingers began to glow. Janet concentrated hard as Ava began to breathe softly and her phasing softened. Janet touched her forehead to Ava's and both breathed softly.

Roxas, Naminé, Xion, Lea, Ven, Aqua, Terra, Scott, Hope, Hank, and Bill watched in awe as it played out in front of them.

Soon, Janet pulled her head away. Ava breathed steadily as she gazed at her hand. It wasn't pashing randomly.

"What just happened?" asked Lea, dumbfounded.

"I think… she just cured Ava." Ven said in awe.

"If not, slowed down her random phasing so it wouldn't hurt her." said Roxas, in awe as well.

"Wow…" Aqua said in amazement.

"Did you know she could do that?" Scott asked Hank.

"It's okay." Janet soothed as Ava smiled in relief.

Everyone smiled at the scene.

Suddenly, Luis, Kurt, and Dave burst through the doors.

"Guys, we got a situation!" called Luis.

Everyone turned to face them.

"Luis, what's wrong?" asked Lea.

"That mask guy is back!" said Kurt.

"And he's not alone!" added Dave.

"Vanitas." snarled Ven.

"Come on!" shouted Roxas.

With that said, everyone ran out of the lab.

* * *

Outside, the group ran out to see Vanitas waiting for them.

"Who's that?" asked Janet

"Yeah, that's what we wanted to know." said Luis.

"That's Vanitas." said Lea.

"Ven's darkness extracted from his heart." added Roxas.

"He's also been using Ava." added Aqua, glaring at the masked Keyblade Wielder.

This got alarmed looks from Ava, Bill, and Janet.

"Using… me?" Ava asked.

"Like Hydra?" asked Bill.

"Almost worst." said Scott.

Vanitas laughed. "Wow, Scott, you're the smartest 2nd Ant-Man on the boardwalk." he mocked.

"How did he use Ghost?" asked Luis.

"Simple, idiot." said Vanitas. "Ava was so desperate for a cure that she didn't care who she hurt."

"And they took advantage of that." snarled Terra.

"Our former vessel is right." said Vanitas. "Desperation and anger from all of her pain made Ava Starr a dangerous person to the people of this world, but a useful minion to us. The darkness in her heart attracted the Heartless and her negativity on other people's lives attracted the Unversed. Like Burch and his men with their own dark hearts for money, Ava's darkness was a useful tool in our latest attempt to cast this world of worlds into darkness."

Roxas, Lea, Naminé, Xion, Ven, Terra, Aqua, Scott, Hope, and Hank glared at the Organization member while Janet, Bill, Luis, Kurt, Dave, and especially Ava stared in shock.

"You… used me." Ava said, horrified. "You took advantage of my pain to hurt others."

"And how does that make us different than you?" Vanitas taunted.

Everyone glared.

"Because you lot are idiots who hurt people just to get what you want!" shouted Terra.

"Ava isn't your puppet anymore Vanitas!" said Xion.

"And you're not sending this world into the darkness again!" added Roxas.

"Because we're gonna make you go home!" said Ven.

Vanitas looked confused. "Huh? But my home is in _you_." he explained. "You know what'll happen right? I'll just disappear inside of you forever. Don't you have any love for your own brother?"

Ven glared. "We are not brothers! We're the same!"

Vanitas just looked puzzled before he burst out laughing hysterically, putting a hand to his head. Everyone just stared, confused, and a little freaked out.

"You believe that? Then you really are naïve!" chortled Vanitas.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" demanded Lea.

Vanitas then summoned Void Gear and aimed it at the group.

"This may shock all of you, but we're not the same like you think." he said to the group, particularly Ven. "I was just hidden deep inside of you, for a really long time. All Xehanort did... was tear me right out of you!"

Everyone stared in surprise and concern. But Ven was having none of it.

"That's enough Vanitas! You're leaving now!" he shouted.

Vanitas smirked. "Make me." he mocked.

Roxas glared. "Glady." he said back.

"Get inside." Hope said to the others.

"Ok honey." said Janet.

"Please be careful." said Hank.

"Don't worry." said Scott, deploying his mask. "We got it under control."

Vanitas just laughed as he snapped his fingers. Instantly dozens of Unversed summoned behind him. Floods, Bruisers, Ringers, Flame Boxes, and Flower Snakes were summoned.

Everyone deadpanned at Scott.

"Ok then." Scott said sheepishly.

"Nothin' we can't handle." said Lea as he summoned Flame Liberator.

Naminé summoned Shooting Star, Xion summoned Lost Memory, Ven summoned Ultima Weapon, Terra summoned Chaos Ripper, and Aqua summoned Brightcrest.

"Get inside!" Hope shouted to her parents and their allies.

Wasting no time, Hank, Janet, Luis, Kurt, Dave, Ava, and Bill ran inside the lab. Hank locked the doors as Aqua casted a barrier spell.

"You all ready for this?" asked Roxas.

"Ready." said Scott.

"Ready." said Hope.

"Ready!" the other six world-travelers said in unison.

"Alright! Let's go!" shouted Roxas.

_(Master Xehanort and Vanitas Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep plays)_

_Mission: Defeat Vanitas and the Unversed_

_Playable Characters:  
__Roxas_

_Lea_

_Xion_

_Naminé_

_Terra_

_Ventus_

_Aqua_

_Party Members:  
__Ant-Man_

_Wasp_

Roxas attacked a few Floods with a Blizzard spell, freezing them in place. He then fired a Dark Firaga spell to destroy them. Naminé sliced away some Flower Snakes before using a Fission Firaga spell to destroy some more Floods. Xion casted Tornado Tracer on some Ringers before kicking a Bruiser into the air and shot it down with a beam of light. Lea slashed some Floods multiple times before jamming his Keyblade into a Bruiser. He was surrounded by some Ringers, making Lea cast an Ignite spell to destroy them. Terra casted Flame Fall on a group of Bruisers. He then fired Icicle Mine at some more Flower Snakes, destroying them. Aqua fired orbs of light from her Keyblade and then some magic spells from her hands at some Floods. Once they were weakened, Aqua casted Thunder Tracer on them, killing them. Ven fired multiple Fira spells at Flame Boxes before casting Pulse Tracer to weaken them further. Once that was done, Ven used Warp to eliminate them. Scott shrunk down and punched away several Floods that attacked him, even managing to throw them into one another. When a Bruiser tried to attack him, Scott jumped up multiple and punched all around the Unversed before growing to a very tall size and crushed it with his fist. Hope flew around the Flame Boxes and shot at them multiple times. She then picked up a Ringer and flung it into a Flower Snake before blasting them away.

Soon, Roxas and Lea were surrounded by several Unversed.

"Let's rid this world of them!" said Roxas

"Right behind ya buddy!" said Lea.

Roxas and Lea leapt up and unleashed a flurry of slices and slashes at the Unversed, making them stagger.

"Want more!?" asked Lea.

"Let's go!" said Roxas.

They rapidly stabbed the Unversed with focused strikes before Lea switched to his chakrams. Roxas spun Two Become One and Ultima Weapon in front of him, making them glow with light and Lea did the same with his chakrams which were engulfed in flames. They unleashed a combined blast of light and fire which engulfed the Unversed before tossing both their dual weapons and sliced the Unversed apart with them. Lea switched back to Flame Liberator.

"Not done yet!" the pyro shouted.

Roxas coated his Keyblade in orange and dark blue aura and Lea coated his in a fiery red aura. They enlarged their blades and sliced the unversed apart and then Roxas got on the ground to cross his Keyblade and Lea floated directly above with chakrams surrounding him. Roxas spread his Keyblades and released an energy cyclone and Lea enlarged his chakrams to unleash a spin attack that sliced a lot of Unversed away.

"Light!" shouted Roxas.

"Time for the grand finale!" smirked Lea.

Roxas and Lea initiated their final limit break. Roxas floated in the air and surrounded himself in light, using his two Keyblades to summon pillars of light that engulfed all the Unversed and levitated them in the air. Lea sendt out his flame engulfed chakrams and they either exploded on some trapped enemies and released pillars of fire from the ground that obliterated them. The duo floated in the air together and their Keyblades float in front of them. They tucked in their bodies before spreading out and unleashing a multitude of pillars of light and fire that engulfed the Unversed.

Vanitas snarled as he saw his Unversed obliterated. He attacked Lea and Roxas with Dark Firaga, sending them backwards. But he was suddenly blasted in the chest by Hope. Hope flew down and punched Vanitas in the mask multiple times before she was suddenly hit with a Fission Firaga spell. Aqua cured Hope as Terra attacked Vanitas with an Ignite spell. Vanitas staggered back as Terra fired Perlza at him. Vanitas retaliated by casting orbs of darkness at Terra. Aqua then clashed her Keyblade against Vanitas'. The two spared for a bit before Aqua shoved Vanitas away.

"You're gonna lose Vanitas!" she snarled.

Vanitas msirkd. "Yeah, well I kissed your sister!" he taunted.

Aqua looked both confused and angry. "I don't have a sister! If I did, she wouldn't want to be with the likes of someone like _you_!" she snarled.

Now Vanitas was confused. "Wait… then _who_ did I kiss?" he asked. (2)

Vanitas was interpreted by Aqua firing a Wateraza spell at him. Vanitas snarled as he snet more Unversed Aqua's way.

While Aqua dealt with the Unversed, Ven and Vanitas repeatedly clashed their Keyblades and eventually got into a deadlock.

"I'm gonna kill you Venty-Wenty and I'm gonna carve my name into your blood." Vanitas snarled evilly.

"Eww!" grimaced Xion.

"You're sick!" snarled Terra.

"Yeah, that's pretty disgusting." grimaced Ven as he pushed Vanitas away.

Aqua slashed away some Flower Snakes and cartwheeled away from some Bruisers before casting Raging Storm on them. Xion came to Aqua's aid as she fired multiple Blizzara spells at some Floods before casting Firaga on some Ringers. Naminé casted Meteor on some Bruisers and RIngers before she casted Transcendence to lift them in the air. Roxas finished them off with a Raging Storm spell. Scott punched some Floods into the air and then threw a Flame Box into a car and then a Ringer into the Flame Box. Scott then shrunk down and punched another RInger many times before flinging it into some Flower Snakes. Terra and Ven combined Blizzard spells to freeze some Flame Boxes and Ringers in place before the older Keyblade Wielder casted Thunder Tracer on them, followed by Ven with Tornado Tracer.

Lea found himself surrounded by Brusiers and Ringers.

"Ugh! I wish I had back up right now!" he groaned.

Lea then remembered what Violet mentioned to him a few days ago.

"_Have you ever learned how to fight with your Keyblade and your chakrams at the same time instead of transformation?"_

Lea looked at his free hand. "I really hope this works." he said to himself.

Lea concentrated hard. He tried to focus his energy on his free hand. Then, in a flash of firey light, one of his chakrams appeared in his hand.

"Alright! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Lea cheered.

Lea threw his chakram at the Unversed and then summoned the other one and tjew it too. The chakrams flew around, wounding the unversed. Lea then used Flame Liberator to cast multiple Fire spells on the unversed.

Terra and Aqua soon faced several Flower Snakes, Bruisers, and Flame Boxes. They got back to back and warmly smiled at each other.

"Shall we?" asked Terra.

"We shall." nodded Aqua.

The duo held up their Keyblades and unleashed their Bladecharge style command. They surrounded themselves in a radiant aura as their Keyblades both became coated in a huge purple sword of light. Terra unleashes his Ars Solum technique, unleashing a flurry of fast and powerful strikes at the Unversed and Aqua used Time Splicer to slip unleashed rapid slashes at the Unversed before teleporting and leaving phantom images of herself and repeating the process to trap the Unversed, making Terra's strikes 100% accurate.

"Want some!" taunted Terra.

"Enough!" shouted Aqua.

They both delivered a finishing blow and sent the Unversed flying and then sliced them to pieces.

"Aqua!" shouted Terra.

"Terra! Now!" shouted the Keyblade Master.

They flipped up and floated back to back unleashing blasts of rock and bubbles surrounded by light at a multitude of enemies while spinning.)

"Take that!" they shouted.

Terra slammed Ultima Weapon on the ground and caused large mounds of boulders to erupt and sent the Unversed flying up, Aqua casted a Wateraza spell that made the rocks explode and annihilated the creatures of darkness

"Light!" they shouted.

Terra and Aqua held up their weapons and combined their blades of light together to form one giant sword of light briefly surrounded by pillars. They held it together and had it spin right above like a cyclone. The blade created a huge gust while at the same time cutting down multiple Unversed.

"Say Goodbye!" shouted Terra.

"Farewell!" yelled Aqua.

The duo slammed their blades of light on the ground and caused an explosion of light that annihilated a lot of Unversed.

The both of them landed on the ground and panted while smiling at each other.

"You were amazing." said Terra.

Aqua giggled. "Thanks. You were too."

"Let's call that Double Bladecharge." suggested Terra.

Aqua smiled. "I like it."

During that time, Xion and Ven were taking on some Floods and Bruisers.

"You and me! How about it!?" asked Ven.

Xion grinned. "It would be my pleasure!" she replied.

Vent and Xion ran at Unversed with their Keyblades in hand. Ven unleashed his Cyclone Command Style, surrounding himself in blue-green aura while Xion released her limit break, her weapon engulfed in a large blue blade of light.

"Bring it!" shouted Ven.

"You're gone!" yelled Xion.

Ven rapidly tossed his spinning Keyblade back and forth while Xion unleashed a flurry of slices to knock Ven's Lost Memory like a ball, giving it a boost in speed and power as it cut down multiple Unversed. The process repeated until Ven caught his Keyblade initiating the next phase.

"Wind!" yelled Ven.

Ven tossed his Keyblade for his Wind Raid technique, tossing his Ultima Weapon and surrounding it in green wind energy as it spun and sent its targets into the air, allowing Xion to slash her Keyblade that sent out columns of light, destroying the Unversed sent flying in the air. The process repeated three more times until Ven caught his Keyblade. The both of them nodded to each other.

"Give it everything you got!" said Ven.

"We won't give in!" said Xion.

They both tossed their Keyblades high into the air. Ven and Xion put their hands together and summoned a glow of light. The two Keyblades straightened out and were engulfed in green and orange light as they combined together to form one Keyblade like Sora and Riku's combined Keyblade. Vens and Xion float up side by side until they reached the handle of their combined blade which kept glowing brighter until it became a huge pillar of light. With a loud yell both Ven and Xion brought down the pillar of light, engulfing many Unversed.

"Good work Xion!" praised Ven.

Xion giggled. "Thank you Ven." she replied.

Roxas ran over to Scott.

"Come on Scott, we're almost done with the Unversed.

"Oh thank god!" Scott said, relieved.

They got ready to face the last of the Floods, Bruisers, and Flower Snakes.

"Let's do this!" said Scott.

"Here goes!" said Scott.

Roxas flipped up in the air just as Ant-Man communicated with his flying ant friends. Thousands of them swooped in from the sky together in a huge swarm. Roxas landed on them and Scott joined him and with there being so many ants their weight was supported. Ant-Man controlled his ant-swarm, ramming them into multiple Unversed, both destroying them and blowing them away.

"Come on!" shouted Roxas.

Roxas launched multiple shots of dark and peach light from Two Become One and Ultima Weapon, obliterating every Unversed he shot and causing an insufferable amount of damage as well as making them stagger. Roxas also tossed Two Become One, making it spin and slice off enemies before catching and then repeating the process with Ultima Weapon.

"Here comes the finale!" said Scott.

Scott sent his ants in a spiral, sending a lot of Unversed in the air. When the ants all separated, Roxas and Scott were high in the air. Ant-Man tossed a device like the one he used to help out Steve at the airport and Roxas spun his Keyblades together in front of him like double edged blades, charging up for his Dual Shot finisher.

"It's over!" shouted Roxas.

He unleashed two shots of light that went through the device and enlarged. The Dual Shots exploded on the Unversed that were sent flying in the air, obliterating them.

The two of them landed on the ground.

"Nice job Scott!" said Roxas. "I see now why Hank needed you and why Sam requested you to Steve."

Scott smirked. "It's all about teamwork." he replied. He saw the last of the Flame Boxes and Ringerds. "What about them?" he asked.

"Don't worry!" shouted Hope.

"We got this!" said Naminé. "Hope!" she called.

"Grab on!" shouted Hope.

Naminé leapt up just as Wasp swooped in and grabbed onto her hand. The both of them flew above the enemies below. Hope used her free hand to launch multiple energy blasts and Naminé used her Keyblade to shoot down a lot of enemies with multiple Flower Shoot spells. They shot down dozens of Unversed with their attacks.

"Ready!?" asked Hope.

"Let's go!" said Naminé.

Wasp held Naminé with both hands and gave her a good spin before tossing her right towards the Unversed. Naminé delivered a powerful finishing slice faster than the blink of an eye and cut the last Bruiser across the stomach while blowing her away.

The two heroines landed on the ground.

"Nice work you two!" shouted Scott.

"Yeah, you were great!" said Lea.

"Thanks guys." smiled Naminé.

Suddenly, multiple orbs of darkness blasted into Lea, Naminé, Xion, Aqua, and Terra, sending them into the lab.

"GUYS!" Roxas, Ven, Scott, and Hope screamed in horror.

They then heard Vanitas laughing. They turned to see that he had just fired those orbs from Void Gear.

"Now all I have to do is get rid of you pests!"

The four heroes galred. "Not on our watch you bastard!" snapped Roxas. "Ready guys?" he asked.

"Ready!" Scott and Hope said together.

"Let's end this!" shouted Ven.

Roxas, Ven, and Scott ran towards Vanitas whie Hope flew towards him.

"Now!" the four of them shouted.

"Let's go!" said Ven.

"All aboard!" said Scott.

"Take it to the skies!" said Hope.

Ventus unleashed his Sky Climber command style, surrounding himself in a colourful aura before riding Ultima Weapon up into the air like a rocket. Scott summons a swarm of ants that he and Roxas board on and Hope flew alongside them.

With a loud yell, Ven casts a Tornado spell that sent a surprised Vanitas flying up into the air while getting struck by the ants and blasted by Hope's projectiles. While they did that, Roxas dished out more pain by floating above the ant swarm with his Keyblades floating and spinning in front of him, both glowing with power before with a loud yell unleashed columns of light within the tornado, injuring and engulfing the screaming Vanitas.

When they stop firing, Hope rode on Ven's Keyblade. Roxas and Scott roe up on the ant-swarm and Ven and Hope flew up on Ultima Weapon. Then, they all got above the Tornado they prepared to descend into the eye of the storm.

"Here goes!" yelled Scott.

"Finish it!" shouted Hope.

"It's over!" snarled Ven.

"Take this!" shouted Roxas.

Ven and Scott spun their "vehicles" spiralling down like drills while Roxas and Hope fire multiple projectiles from their Keyblades/blaster gauntlets to injure Vanitas. When the Keyblade and the ant-swarm arrived in the center of the tornado, a huge explosion of light occured and tornado disappeared with Vanitas screaming as he landed on the ground hard, defeating him.

_(Master Xehanort and Vanitas Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep ends)_

Roxas, Ven, Scott, and Hope landed as the latter two dismissed their masks. Roxas casted cures on Aqua, Terra, Naminé, Lea, and Xion.

"Are you guys ok?" asked Roxas.

"We are now." panted Aqua.

"Did we win?" asked Naminé.

Roxas smirked. "We sure did."

Then, they saw Ven march over to Vanitas and picked him up by the bodysuit. Ven then grabbed Vanitas' mask and took it off, revealing the Organization member's face.

"You can't behind that mask anymore Vanitas!" snarled Ven as he smashed it against the boardwalk.

Scott and Hope looked at Vanitas' real face in shock.

"That's what Vanitas looks like under that mask?!" Scott asked in shock.

"Why does he look like Sora?" asked Hope.

"It's… complicated." was all Terra could say.

Vanitas snarled. "Fine." he said before smirking. "But be warned. Next time you all are here, you'll be facing an even bigger threat, just as dangerous as us."

Everyone traded glances.

"What the heck does that mean?" asked Ven.

Vanitas laughed. "Oh you'll see Ventus. But you won't like it." he said evilly as he teleported away.

"Sheesh, what a creep." muttered Hope.

"I know right?" said Xion.

Aqua dismissed the barrier as Hank, Janet, Luis, Kurt, Dave, Ava, and Bill came out.

"Is he gone?" asked Hank.

"We're all safe now." said Roxas.

"That's relief." said Kurt.

"Yeah man." said Dave.

Suddenly, the lab began to glow.

"What the?" began Hope, trailing off.

"What's going on with the lab?" asked Hank.

But the seven world-travelers knew what it was.

"Don't worry guys, it's a good thing." said Aqua.

"Whaddya mean?" asked Scott.

"Watch." smirked Roxas as he summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

Lea followed with Flame Liberator, Naminé with Shooting Star, Aqua with Stormfall, Ven with Wayward Wind, Terra with Ends of the Earth, and Xion with Lost Memory.

A crown emblem appeared under all seven's feet. The lab shot a beam into the sky, revealing the Keyhole. Roxas and Co. airmed their Keyblades at it and seven beams of light shot out into the keyhole as a locking noise was heard.

Scott, Hope, Hank, Luis, Janet, Ava, Bill, Dave, and Kurt stared in awe.

"What was that?" asked Luis.

"Your world is safe again." said Aqua.

"Does that mean you're leaving?" asked Janet.

"I'm afraid so." said Ven.

Suddenly, sirens filled the air.

"Oh crap, the fuzz!" cried Lea.

"I gotta go." said Scott.

"We gotta go." added Hank.

"We'll get Scott home." said Roxas.

"And we'll be fine getting outta here." said Hope.

"What about them?" Lea asked, gesturing to Bill and Ava.

"We'll be fine." said Bill. "Trust me."

"Ok Bill." said Roxas as he, Naminé, Lea, and Xion pulled their hoods up.

"Good luck." said Terra as he, Aqua, and Ven summoned their masks.

* * *

Later, the police pulled up to Kurt and Dave and brandished their weapons.

"No. No, no, we do our jobs."" Kurt said as he and Dave held their hands up. "You see, we see these guys, they trying to shoot people." he explained, gesturing to Burch, Anitolov, and Uzman, who were handcuffed against a stack of cars.

"Uh huh, So we apprehended them. For you. You're welcome." said Dave.

"We traffic in stolen technology." Uzman said to the cops.

"And we have killed many, many people." added Anitolov.

"He's in charge." added Uzman, gesturing to Burch.

"That's true. I am." nodded Burch. "I've also committed numerous healthcode violations in my restaurant. Some of them would shock you."

Uzman then saw the concoction they used on Luis next to them along with a needle. "It is truth serum." he said in realization."

The three had been injected with it.

* * *

A bit of a ways away Woo and the FBI were heading to the scene of activity.

"Go. Go." ordered Woo.

As they turned a corner, Woo saw something against the building. It was the Ant-Man suit, frown to an enormous size.

"There he is." said Woo.

They stopped and got out. They walked over to the suit.

"It's over, Scotty." said Woo. "I'm sorry but we got you, man."

There was no response.

"Come on, it's the end of the line, pal. There's nowhere to hide." called Woo.

Silence.

What Woo didn't see was that Scott wasn't in the suit but was in fact hiding behind some pillars… in his boxers. He hopped onto Terra's glider and the two sped off in seceret.

"Just pull off that band-aid. You lost. it's okay." said Woo. "Dammit, Scotty! Reduce yourself!" he shouted.

Then, to Woo's shock, the suit deflated to the ground and shrunk.

"Magic?" Woo muttered.

Then, they saw the lab shrink.

"Dammit." he muttered. "Get to Lang's. Now."

The police drove off as Hope flew by, shrunken down in her Wasp suit and took the Ant-Man suit.

* * *

Hank and Janet stood by the boardwalk, the latter holding the lab as Hope returned and regrew.

"Well done, Honey. " praised Janet.

Then, they heard the familiar car horn and saw Luis drive up in the X-Con van. Dave and Kurt opened the doors.

"Let's go!" said Hank.

Quickly, Hank, Hope, and Janet got inside.

* * *

Elsewhere, Ava and Bill hid in an alleyway.

"Leave me here." Ava begged.

"We can make it." assured Bill.

"You said it yourself. I've hurt people." Ava said sadly. "But you haven't. Go, please."

"We can make it, Ava." assured Bill.

"Bill…" Ava said in shock.

"I'm not leaving you." Bill assured her.

Ava looked like she would cry as she and Bill hugged.

* * *

At Scott's house, the police drove up.

Woo kicked the door open and they ran upstairs. There, they saw Aqua and Xion playing checkers.

"Woo, what are you doing here?" asked Aqua.

"Where's Scott?" asked Woo, serious as ever.

Then, they heard music.

Aqua and Xion smirked.

"See for yourself." said Xion.

Woo and the FBI walked into the hall and saw Scott, ankle bracelet on, playing the drums. They also saw Roxas, Ven, and Terra watching Blazing Saddles.

Scott saw the FBI. "Oh, hey guys. Are my two years up already?" he greeted.

Woo just sighed in defeat.

"Who wants s'mores?" came Lea's voice.

Lea and Naminé came in with two plates of s'mores.

"Oh hey Woo." greeted Naminé. "You want some?"

"Get 'em while they're fresh." said Lea, smirking.

Woo said nothing as he took a s'more and took a bite.

* * *

Soon, Woo used a device to take off Scott's ankle bracelet.

"What's it like out there? I mean... Do people still dance? Are food trucks still a thing?" Scott asked, feigning ignorance.

Roxas, Naminé, Xion, Terra, Aqua, Ven, and Lea traded amused smirks.

Woo just smirked. "You got away with it this time, Scott, but... I'll be seeing you again." he said as he began to leave.

"Where?" asked Scott.

"Huh?" asked Woo.

"Where will you be seeing me again?" asked Scott.

"Like... in general, I'll see you. Like, the next time you do something bad. - I'll be there." To catch you." Woo explained, confused.

"Ohh. You'll be watching me." nodded Scott. "I thought you were inviting me somewhere."

"Why would I do that?" asked Woo.

"That's what I was wondering. Why would you do that either?" asked Scott, stammering in confusion.

"Like a party, or dinner or something?" Woo asked.

"I don't know. I thought you were planning the evening." said Scott.

"No. I meant to, like, arrest you. Like, I'll arrest you later again." explained Woo.

"Take it easy." said Scott.

"Okay." nodded Woo as he turned to leave, but then turned back to Scott. "Did you wanna go out tonight or something?" he asked.

Scott shook his head.

"I mean, 'cause I'm free." said Woo.

Scott shook his head again.

Woo nodded and turned to his partner. "Yeah. Come on." he said as they left.

Scott turned to back to the seven world-travelers.

"So… he was after you because he liked you?" asked Ven in confusion.

"Seems like it." said Terra.

"What is it about me?" asked Scott.

Lea laughed. "You're just that lovable Ant-Man."

Scott smiled. "Thanks guys. For everything."

"Hey, it was the least we could do to help." said Roxas.

"So now are you guys leaving?' asked Scott.

"'Fraid so." said Lea. "Now that this world is safe again, we gotta head back to the castle."

Scott nodded. "I understand. Take care guys. Tell Sora I said hi." he told them.

"We will." promised Aqua.

"And we'll come and visit any chance we get." added Roxas.

Scott smiled as the seven walked down the stairs. They exited the house and Roxas turned to them.

"Ready guys?" he asked.

"Ready." they said in unison.

Terra, Aqua, Lea, and Ven summoned their gliders. Roxas ride with Ven, Naminé with Aqua, and Xion with Lea as they flew away from the MCU, safe once again.

* * *

_Disney Castle:_

Roxas, Lea, Naminé, Xion, Ven. Aqua, and Terra made their way to the front entrance. Then, Terra and Aqua pulled Ven back for a second.

"What's up guys?" asked Ven.

"We just wanted to say how proud of you we are Ven." said Terra, smiling.

"Yeah. You really have grown up ever since you got your heart back." said Aqua in agreement. "And you've shown us that these past couple of days."

Ven smiled. "Thanks guys. That really means a lot." he said gratefully.

"And we're really sorry that we didn't see that sooner." Aqua said guiltily.

"Yeah. We let our overprotectiveness get the better of us." sighed Terra.

Ven patted their shoulders. "Hey it's ok guys. I already forgave you for that." he told them. "And hey, if I didn't, then I'd never forgive myself.

Terra and Aqua smiled. "Thanks Ven." smiled Aqua.

As the Land of Departure trio talked, Lea spoke to Roxas.

"You did great Roxas." praised Lea. "You are a great leader."

Roxas smiled. "Thanks Lea. That means a lot. But I think I'll step down for a while."

Lea chuckled. "Good idea. Better to not strain ourselves."

The group soon reached the castle doors.

"It's good to be back." Lea said happily.

"I wonder what everyone's up to." said Aqua.

Suddenly, the Sunchaser crashed right next to them, making them jump.

"There's our answer." deadpanned Terra.

Out from the plane came Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Isa, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Myde, Seifer, Rai, Fuu, Vivi, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, Violet, Scrooge, Ludwig, Beakley, and Launchpad.

"Hey, at least he missed the castle." said Goofy.

"That would be the least of our problems if the situation was more damaging." Isa deadpanned.

"We're used to it by now." Webby, Lena, Violet, and the triplets said in unison.

"As are we." said Scrooge, gesturing to Launchpad and Beakley.

"You're so in sync, it's scary." Fuu said to the six kids.

"But cute." said Kairi, smiling.

"Very cute." Aqua said in agreement.

"Roxas! Guys!" Sora exclaimed happily.

"You're back!" said Donald.

"We sure are." Lea smirked.

"How's the MCU?" asked Goofy.

"Safe once again." said Naminé.

"Thanks to us." added Ven, making Xion, Aqua, and Naminé giggle.

"So… what happened here?" asked Terra.

"Well, it all started this afternoon." said Mickey.

* * *

_Several hours ago:_

The group was overseeing the air show. Many planes of all shapes and sizes were on display.

"Thanks again for letting the Sunchaser into the show." Launchpad said to Mickey and Minnie.

"No problem Launchpad!" Mickey said with a smile.

"Never been to an air show before." said Sora.

"Because we live on islands." said RIku, smirking.

Sora nodded. "Fair point."

"This is pretty exciting." said Hayner.

"Better than nothing." shrugged Myde.

Louie and Lena drifted away from the group's discussion when they noticed something that made their eyes widen.

"Uh, was the air show supposed to go now?" asked Lena.

Everyone looked at the two sharp ducks.

"No, why?" asked Minnie.

"'CAUSE THERE IT GOES!" shouted Louie, pointing.

Everyone looked up and gasped as they saw a bunch of the planes fly away.

"Oh no!" gasped Olette.

"Someone's stealin' the show!" cried Goofy.

"But who?" asked Webby.

Huey used his binoculars and saw several familiar toons in the seats.

"It's the Beagle Boys!" he exclaimed.

"Rotten punks!" snarled Daisy.

Then, Violet saw something that made her gasp in horror.

"Vi, what's wrong?" asked Kairi.

"Look!" cried Violet.

Passing over them was Black Arts Beagle in a familiar wooden plane.

"No, not the Wright Brothers' plane!" Mickey cried in horror.

"This goes south any further, the Smithsonian's gonna have all our asses on platters." muttered Riku. (3)

"We gotta stop them!" said Dewey.

"To the Sunchaser!" said Webby.

With that said, they all ran for Scrooge's private plane.

* * *

_Present:_

"We chased them down, brought them to the police station, and Lena used her magic to send the planes back." finished Sora.

"That sounded fun." said Lea.

"Is the Sunchaser gonna be ok?" asked Aqua.

"Don't worry. The Sunchaser has been through way worse than this." said Launchpad.

"Really?" asked Xion.

"Yup." the large duck said as he patted Scrooge's private plane. "We've been through hundreds, maybe thousands of crashes together. If only this old girl could talk."

Eveyrone gave him odd looks.

"So what happened during your mission?" asked Mickey.

"Janet's back!" Ven said excitedly.

"Oh I once knew someone from the MCU names Janet wo-" Mickey cut himself off when he realized what Ven had just said. "WAIT, YOU MEAN JANET VAN DYNE?!" he exclaimed. (4)

Everyone gasped.

"Janet's alive?!" Sora asked in shock.

"But SHIELD said she was dead!" said Beakley.

"Yes, she shrunk down to a super microscopic size that killed her!" added Ludwig.

"She survived." said Aqua. "Just like Sora and Scott after they stopped Cross."

"She was down in the Quantum Realm for 20 years." said Naminé. "But Hank and Hope had a machine built to go in there and rescue her, and we did while helping them and Scott deal with Vanitas and a couple of crooked traffickers."

"That sounds awesome!" Dewey said excitedly.

"Wait, you mean Scott's no longer on house arrest?" asked Sora.

Roxas, Xion, Naminé, Lea, Aqua, Ven, and Terra just looked sheepish.

"He was when we left." said Aqua

"Just not during the whole situation at hand." added Terra.

"Oh boy…" Lena muttered.

"Luckily, we had it all under control." said Roxas, smiling.

"That's a relief." said Beakley.

"Scott also introduced us to this." said Ven, out of nowhere producing a 10 Aces card from his hand, to everyone else's shock.

"How did you do that?!" Louie asked in shock.

"Online Close-Up Magic University." said Terra as he, Aqua, Roxas, Lea, Xion, and Naminé produced a card in their hands as well.

"WOW!" Sora, Kairi, Hayner, Pence, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, and Vivi said in awe.

Lena scoffed, smirking. "Yeah I can do better magic." she said smugly.

Ven smirked as he produced an Uno Reverse Card in his hand and handed it to a shocked Lena. She couldn't help but smile. "Ok, you got me."

"Yout gotta tell us everything!" Dewey said excitedly.

Roxas laughed. "Alright, we will."

"Let's head inside for lunch." said Daisy.

"Sounds good." said Ven as they went inside. He turned to the toons. "By the way, do any of you know Baba Yaga?"

_(__"Come on Get Happy" plays)_

* * *

_MCU:_

Scott rang over to Maggie and Jim's house and rang the doorbell. When no one answered, he opened the door. An excited Cassie ran into him and hugged him.

"You ready?" asked Scott.

"Yes! Daddy!" Cassie said happily.

Then, Maggie came up.

"Hi!" greeted Scott.

Maggie smiled and hugged him. They all were surprised when Jim hugged them all as well.

* * *

_Disney Castle:_

Roxas, Lea, Naminé, Xion, Aqua, Terra, Ven, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Isa, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Myde, Seifer, Rai, Fuu, Vivi, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, Violet, Scrooge, Ludwig, Beakley, and Launchpad were watching the stand-up comedians in the afterlife.

Dom DeLuise took the stand.

"Mel is nuts. He puts on a suit and a tie and acts like a normal person so people think he's okay. He's definitely out in left field. He's got the ambition of a boy." Dom told the crowd.

Everyone burst out laughing.

* * *

_MCU:_

At X-Con, Scott, Luis, Kurt, and Dace were working as Dave talked on the phone while watching the report on the incident at the docks and how they caught Burch and his men.

"Yes, that was us. How can I help you?" Dave asked on the phone. "8:30, Monday. Sounds great."

A phone rang and Luis answered it. "X-Con security." He then stood up as the person on the other line spoke. "Mr. Karapetyan? Yeah, you saw that?"

Scott, Dave, and Kurt looked at Luis.

"Well, it would be an honor to be in business with you as well. I'll see you Thursday, 9 A.M. Okay." said Luis as he hung up.

The four former criminals cheered.

"That's how you close a deal!" cheered Dave.

* * *

_Disney Castle:_

Roxas, Ven, Naminé, and Xion stood with Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, and Daisy in the back of the castle's yard. Roxas pressed a button and instantly, Clinton Coot's cabana from the Quackmore institute grew to its normal size.

"Oh boy, now it's ours again!" cheered Donald.

"It was nice of Hank to let us take some of the chips." said Xion.

"And nice of the institute to let us keep the cabana and all it's old stuff the original Cabelleroes had even after it lost all it's money." added Naminé.

"José, Panchito, and Xandra will be happy." smiled Daisy.

* * *

_MCU:_

On the beach, Hank presented Janet with their old mansion, shrunken in a box. Janet looked at him, amused.

Hank set it down and stood back as he pressed a button, making the house grow to normal size.

_("Come on Get Happy" ends)_

* * *

_Disney Castle:_

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Ven, Terra, Scrooge, Beakley, Louie, and Lena were resting on the couch as Darkwing Duck played. Dckworht dusted some walls nearby.

_"I am the terror that flaps in the night… I am the electricity that powers the spark of life… I am DARKWING DUCK!" said the superhero as he fought against Liquidator._

"Always a classic." smiled Sora.

"What else should we do?" asked Louie.

"Whaddya mean Greenie?" asked Lena.

"I mean, when this episode is done." said Louie.

"Think about it while I go check my mail." said Scrooge, getting up to walk away.

Then, Aqua had an idea. "Oh, how about game night?" she suggested.

Beakley, Duckworth, Louie, and Lena paled at the suggestion while Sora, Riku, Kairi, Ven, Terra and Aqua looked confused at their expressions.

Scrooge actually slowly twisted his whole neck and head around his body with a creepy smile, causing everyone to cringe in fear and disgust.

"Oh no...What have you done?" Louie asked in fright, unpleasant memories entering his mind.

Louie quickly hid behind Beakley.

"You ok Louie?" asked Kairi.

"Yeah, you're shivering like a leaf." said Ven.

Scrooge creepily twisted his body and crawled across the table up to the scared Aqua right in her face. His eyes twitched in excitement.

"Game night...?" he asked.

* * *

_Garden:_

Scrooge burst through the doors

"GAME NIGHT!" he shouted.

* * *

Then, he burst his face through a grass sculpture near Launchpad who was trying to fine-tune the Sunchaser, fixing up some parts underneath.

"GAME NIGHT!"

Launchpad comically banged his head and became a little disoriented.

* * *

Donald and Daisy were standing against the railing of the castle corridor talking and were about to have a kiss until Scrooge popped his head.

"GAME NIGHT!"

Donald and Daisy yelped in surprise and Donald tripped over the railing, falling from the corridor and into the garden.

* * *

Huey and Violet were looking for some books together in the office but yelped and dropped to the floor in shock when Scrooge burst through the shelves.

"GAME NIGHT!"

The duo became buried beneath a pile of books that fell on them.

* * *

Mickey and Minnie were taking a close look at a garden of flowers until Scrooge burst out right in their faces, making them both yelp and Minnie jump in Mickey's arm

"GAME NIGHT!"

Flower petals got on Mickey and Minnie's faces, making them sneeze.

* * *

Roxas, Lea, Xion, Naminé, Myde and Isa were having sea-salt ice-cream by a table outside until Scrooge broke through the center.

"GAME NIGHT!"

They recoiled in horror and Myde fell into the trash can.

* * *

Hayner, Pence, Olette, Seifer, Rai, Fuu, and Viv were playing in the arcade which was ruined when Scrooge broke through the screen of the console they were playing on.

"GAME NIGHT!"

* * *

Dewey was teaching a nervous Webby how to skateboard. He helped her keep her balance as she prepared to go down the half-pipe until Scrooge appeared behind them.

"GAME NIGHT!"

Dewey accidentally jumped on and he and Webby screamed down the half-pipe before crashing off screen.

* * *

Goofy and Max were playing baseball. Max battered up and Goofy prepared to throw.

"GAME NIGHT!" Scrooge yelled in Goofy's ear, causing him to throw the ball at a lamppost. It bounced back in his face, comically knocking him out.

* * *

Scrooge appears next to pigeon taking a bird bath.

"GAME NIGHT!"

Like last time, Scrooge was splashed in the face.

* * *

Scrooge ran back to where Sora and the others were with a pile of various board games much to the horror of the Duck family.

"GAAAAAAAME NIIIIIIGHT!"

"Oh no." Beakley and Duckworth said in unison.

"Oh boy." muttered Lena.

"What have you done?" Louie asked Aqua.

Everyone who Scrooge yelled at came in, some looking pissed. Huey and Violet's hairs were disheveled a little, Dewey and Webby were dirtied up, Myde had a banana peel on his head, Donald was covered in some grass, Goofy had a baseball imprint on his forehead and Mickey and Minnie were covered in petals.

"Who's the idiot that said 'Game Night?'" asked Huey.

Louie and Lena pointed at a sheepish-looking Aqua.

"What the hell's up with Scrooge?" asked Seifer.

"Yeah, why does he seem like he got hyped on sugar?" added Sora.

"Uncle Scrooge gets competitive when facing his enemies." said Louie.

"On game night, _we_ are the enemy." Beakley added, frowning.

"Many bad memories." Dewey and Webby said in unison, shuddering.

Scrooge had Donald and Daisy's hands held up."Partner up everyone! Groups of 3!" he said before looking at the mage and lady-in-waiting. "If we lose, the both of you are out of the will."

"Wait! I'm in the will!?" Daisy asked in surprise.

"Surprised me when I found out I was in the will too." said Donald.

Scrooge just ran excitedly dragging the couple while banging them against the floor or stairs.

Mickey sighed. "Partner up everyone."

Soon, everyone had partners of three.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi, Terra, Ven, & Aqua, Roxas, Lea, and Xion, Naminé, Isa, and Myde, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Webby, Lena, and Violet, Hayner, Pence, and Olette, Seifer, Rai, and Fuu, Mickey, Minnie, and Vivi, and Goofy, Max, and Roxanne _(Max had called her earlier after Scrooge announced game night)_.

"Uh, I must go!" Duckworth said in a spooky voice "I hear the afterlife calling me!"

Beakley glared. "Oh no! Not again!" she shouted, trying to grab Duckworth, but once again, to no avail.

"Farewell…" Duckworth called.

Beakley sighed.

"Hey don't worry Mrs. B, we can be partners again!" said Launchpad.

"We need one more." said Beakley.

"Which is why I'm here." said Ludwig, entering the room. "I heard my rich brother-in-law shout those two dreaded words when put together."

Beakley sighed. "Very well then. Let us play."

As they all walked to play the first game, Roxas muttered to Xion, "I wonder how Scott's doing."

* * *

_MCU:_

In Scott's car, Scott, Hope, and Cassie were watching "Them!".

"This is awesome." said Cassie, munching on some popcorn.

"So, Cassie… What do you wanna be when you grow up?" asked Hope.

"I wanna help people… like my Dad." said Cassie.

Scott and Hope smiled at each other.

"Really?" asked Hope.

"I wanted to be his partner. But he said he wants you." added Cassie, shoving popcorn in her mouth.

"Is that so?" Hope asked as she and Scott smiled at each other.

Suddenly, a moth landed on the screen.

"Daddy!" shouted Cassie.

Scott and hope looked, the former jumping in alarm. "Hold on." said Scott as he activated the car's horn. "Move! Get outta here!"

"No. Don't. Don't!" shouted Hope.

Suddenly, a very big moth landed on the car and shook it.

"Ah!" exclaimed Scott.

"Ow." muttered Cassie.

Hope just laughed.

"Ow, gross! Ugh, I hate that moth dust." groaned Scott.

We now see that the three were in the purple Hot Wheels car, shrunken down alongside other cars watching the movie on a computer.

"Go. Shoo! Shoo!" Scott shouted to the moth as Cassie and Hope laughed.

* * *

_(Ant-Man and the Wasp credits play)_

Directed by:  
J. Tom

Produced by:  
J. Tom

Special thanks to:  
Super Sayian 3 Odd  
MarioLover3752

* * *

Jesse McCartney

Paul Rudd

Quinton Flynn

Evangeline Lilly

Alyson Stoner

Michael Peña

Meaghan Jette Martin

Walton Goggins

Jason Dohring

Hannah John-Karmen

Willa Holland

T.I.

David Dastmalchian

Bobby Cannavale

Judy Greer

Abby Ryder Fortson

Randall Park

with  
Laurence Fishburne

with  
Haley Joel Osment

with  
Michelle Pfieffer

with  
Rutger Hauer as Master Xehanort

and  
Michael Douglas as Dr. Hank Pym

David Gallagher

Hayden Panettiere

Bret Iwan  
Tony Anselmo  
Bill Farmer

Russi Taylor  
Tress MacNeille  
Jason Marsden

Danny Pudi  
Ben Schwartz  
Bobby Moynihan

Kate Micucci  
Kimiko Glenn  
Libe Barer

Susanne Blakeslee  
Jim Cummings  
Maurice LaMarche

Justin Cowden  
Sean Marquette  
Jessica DiCicco

Benjamin Diskin  
Richard Epcar  
Paul St. Peter

James Patrick Stuart  
Robin Atkin Downes  
Keith Ferguson  
Shanelle Workman

Corey Burton  
David Tennant  
Toks Olagundoye  
Beck Bennett

Will Friedle  
Brandon Adams  
Jillian Bowen  
Kath Soucie

* * *

J. Tom presents:

**Kingdom Hearts: Roxas, Ventus, Ant-Man, and the Wasp**

* * *

_Mid-credits scenes:_

3 weeks had gone by after Roxas and Co. went on their mission. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, and Daisy had gone out to test the Gummiship the day before, but still hadn't returned.

Roxas, Xion, Naminé, Terra, Ven, and Aqua observed the map with Chip and Dale.

"Any sign of them yet?" asked Terra.

"Nothin' yet!" said Chip. "The ship's new detector is still a work-in-progress."

"But the signal is getting stronger." said Dale.

"That's good." said Aqua.

"I hope they're ok." said Xion, worried. "They're not answering our calls."

"Wherever they are, something must be wrong." said Naminé

Then, the monitor beeped.

"We got a signal!" cheered Dale.

"Oh thank god!" Aqua said, relieved.

"Where is it?" asked Terra.

Chip and Dale pulled up the map showing that Sora and Co. were in…

"The MCU?" asked Roxas.

"That's where it was detected!" said Chip.

"If Sora and the others are in the MCU, something big must beup." came a voice.

Everyone turned to see Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, and Violet exit the elevator, Huey and Violet pushing a conspiracy wall. It had been Webby who spoke.

"Ever since you told us about that place, I made this wall." said Webby.

"And since our uncle and friends are there, we can theorize what could be going on." added Dewey.

Everyone looked at the board of the MCU. It had a list of planets, locations on Earth, potential allies and enemies, etc. Red yearn was everywhere.

"Wow…" said Naminé.

"That's a lot of theorizing." mused Terra.

"I know right?!" said Huey.

"If something bad is happening over there, we'd better assemble our team to make sure Sora and the others are ok." said Roxas.

"We'll need to split up to cover more ground." suggested Terra.

Roxas nodded as he pointed to where one of the darkness signals was strongest. "Me, Ven, and Aqua will go there."

"And me, Naminé, Xion, and Lea will go there." said Terra, pointing to another.

"Where is Lea anyway?" asked Ven.

* * *

_Arcade:_

Lea was playing a fighting game.

"Alright, these fighting techniques are totally BA." he chortled. Lea's Gummiphone rang and he answered it while still playing.

"Roxas, my man! What's what?" he asked.

* * *

_Disney castle:_

"We got a problem Lea." said Roxas. "Sora and the others haven't come back yet from the MCU and we're worried they could be in trouble."

* * *

_Arcade:_

"Relax buddy." assured Lea. "They're probably just-"

* * *

_Disney Castle:_

"They're not answering our calls, there's a strong level of darkness there, and the kids have already come up with a conspiracy wall!" said Roxas.

* * *

_Arcade:_

Now Lea was worried.

"Is there red yarn?" he asked.

* * *

_Disney Castle:_

"A LOT of red yarn." replied Roxas.

* * *

_Arcade:_

Lea froze in horror with his eyes wide and jaw dropped as his Gummiphone slipped from his hand. He then dramatically fell over the side of a race car game.

_"Game over!"_ said the arcade game.

Lea got up and picked up his Gummiphone.

"Ok! This is serious!" he said as he ran out of the arcade. (5)

* * *

_MCU, Hank's Lab:_

Terra and Lea soon arrived on top of Hank's lab with Naminé and Xion on board. They all got off as the two ales dismissed their gliders. They saw Hope, Hank, and Jent over by some machinery, who looked up to see them.

"Guys?" asked Hope. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for our friends." said Lea. "Sora and the others didn't return from the test drive of the new Gummiship."

"Our computer detected that they were here in this world." added Naminé.

"So we split up to find them." said Xion.

"You guys seen them?" asked Terra.

Hank, Hope, and Janet shook their heads.

"Sorry we haven't." said Janet. "We've been working on a smaller Quantum Tunnel so we can get particles to permanently cure Ava."

"Scott's gonna go in there and get them." added Hope.

"Well that's nice of you guys." said Naminé, smiling.

"Would you mind sticking around until we're done?" asked Hank. "Just in case any creatures of darkness attack."

Terra, Lea, Xion, and Naminé looked at each other before smiling.

"Sure. We got time." said Lea.

"Thanks." nodded Hope as she walked to the other side of the X-Con van and opened the doors, revealing a smaller tunnel.

"Why did you put that in Luis' van?" asked LEa.

"He let us use it." said Hope. "Plus, it's smaller and less likely to malfunction dangerously."

The four world-travelers nodded.

As Hope talked to them, Hank spoke to Janet. "I used to be a respected scientist." said Hank. "I had my name on the sides of buildings. Now I got this." he added as he glanced at the van.

"Well, you wanted a smaller quantum tunnel. This is… smaller." said Janet.

Then, the horn sounded out. Scott, in his suit, revealed himself from the driver's seat.

"Oh, sorry, my bad." he called.

"Ah, I think it has flair." said Janet.

Scott turned on the machine.

"All right. Control's online." he said as he got out. He saw the four Keyblade wielders. "Oh hey guys, what're you doing here?" he asked.

"Finding some friends." said Lea.

"Making sure you guys are safe during your visit to the Quantum Realm." added Xion.

Scott nodded.

Hank and Janet made some minor adjustments as Hope walked up to Scott.

"The collection unit activates when you decouple it." she explained, handing Scott a container. "It should automatically start absorbing quantum healing particles."

"Also, make sure you stay out of the tardigrade fields." added Janet. "They're cute, but they'll eat you."

Scott nodded.

"Cute but dangerous." muttered Lea.

"Just like Webby." said Xion, making Naminé giggle.

"And don't get sucked into a time vortex. We won't be able to save you." added Janet.

Scott nodded as Hope walked to the controls in between her parents, placing a comm in her ear.

"Ok." said Hope. "We're ready." She turned to Xion. "Care to do the honors?"

Xion was taken aback, but smiled. "Of course." she said as she walked towards Hope. "Ready Scott?"

"Ready Xion." said Scott as his mask deployed. The tunnel powered up.

"Ok." said Xion, grabbing the lever. "Going into the Quantum Realm in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

Xion pulled the lever towards her and Scott shrunk down while being sucked in.

"Nice!" said Terra.

"That was awesome!" said Lea.

Xion and Naminé stood across from Hope while Lea walked over across from Janet and Terra stood across from Hank.

"All right Scott, this is a mic check." said Hank into a radio.

But there was no response.

"Uh, Scott?" Lea asked, nervously.

"Scott are you there?" asked Naminé.

Still no response. The seven friends traded nervous glances.

Then…

_"Mic check, one, two. One, two."_ came Scott's voice. "_How's everybody doing tonight in the Quantum Realm?"_

Everyone sighed in relief.

"Scott, we read you." said Hank into the radio.

_"I just wanna make sure._" said Scott.

"Come on Scott, quit screwing around." said Terra.

"Yeah, we need to make sure you're alright." added Xion.

* * *

_Quantum Realm:_

Scott was seen floating around in the realm where Hank and found Janet.

"Right, right, right." nodded Scott.

He opened the container and hundreds of particles went inside.

"Ok." said Scott as he closed it. "Healing particles secured for our new Ghost friend."

_"Great."_ came Hope's voice.

_"Alright Scott, they're bringing you out now."_ came Lea's voice.

"Thanks for the heads up Lea." thanked Scott.

_"No problemo Ant-Man."_ the redhead chuckled.

_"Alright."_ came Hope's voice. _"Preparing for re-entry in 5, 4, 3-_"

Suddenly, Hope's voice was caught off and replaced with static.

Scott was confused. "Hello?" he called. He then had an amused expression on his face. "Ha, ha. Very funny. Hank, quit screwing around. You guys told me not to screw around."

* * *

_Outside the Quantum Realm:_

But Scott was wrong.

Piles of dust were seen floating to the ground where Terra, Lea, Naminé, Xion, Hope, Hank, and Janet should've been standing. Ends of the Earth, Flame Liberator, Shooting Star, and Lost Memory were laying on the ground next to the four piles of dust that were once Terra, Lea, Naminé, and Xion.

_"Hank? Hope? Janet. Terra. Lea. Naminé. Xion."_ came Scott's voice. _"Guys? Guys!"_

Now Scott was panicking. _"Ok, seriously don't joke around. Bring me up, let's go! __**GUYS!**_"

* * *

_Atlanta:_

Roxas, Ven, and Aqua walked around the streets. Roxas had donned his Organization cloak for some extra protection in case the darkness threat was that bad.

"I don't see anything suspicious here." said Ven.

"I can't sense evil." said Roxas. "But something doesn't seem right."

"I agree." said Aqua.

Suddenly, around them they heard screaming. Roxas, Aqua, and Ven watched in horror as random people began to turn to dust.

"What the hell!?" exclaimed Roxas.

"W-W-What's happening?!" cried Ven.

Suddenly, a van almost crashed into a truck. Out from the van came Nick Fury and Maria Hill.

"It's Nick and Maria!" exclaimed Roxas.

"Fury! Hill!" called Ven.

The two noticed the three Keyblade wielders.

"Aqua is that you?" asked Nick.

"Yes Fury, it's me." said Aqua.

"What are you doing here?" asked Maria.

"Some of our friends went missing here and we're trying to find them." said Roxas.

"We can help you, but right now we got a situation at hand." said Fury, gesturing to the van that almost crashed into them.

"I'll check it out." said Maria.

Hill ran over to the van, but to her shock, no one was inside. There was just specks of dust.

"They okay?" asked Fury.

"Do we need to call 911?" asked Ven.

"There's no one here." said Maria, confused and terrified.

"No one? Are you sure" asked Aqua.

Then, they heard a helicopter rotor sound from behind them, but it sounded wrong - a Leonardo executive helicopter, tail rotor smoking from damage already, appeared and crashed nose-first into a building.

"OH MY GOD!" screamed Aqua.

"What the hell is going on?!" cried Roxas.

"Call Control. Code Red." Fury told Maria.

"Nick?" Maria called.

Roxas, Ven, Aqua, and Nick turned to see Maria suddenly turn to dust.

"Hill?" Fury asked in horror.

"Maria!" cried Ven as he tried to grab her, but it was too late.

"Fury, what do we do?" Aqua asked, panicked.

"I have an idea." said Fury. He then raced back to his car and got out what appeared to be an old pager with extra gear attached out of his bag on the back seat. He sent out an emergency alert, mere seconds before his hand turned into ashes.

"Fury!" cried Roxas.

"Oh no! Motherfu-"

Fury turned to dust. Just before Fury's hand turned completely to dust, Roxas grabbed the pager.

"What is that?" asked Aqua.

"Looks like a pager." said Ven.

Red lights were blinking on the additions before it said "SENDING..." then displayed a red-blue-and-gold star insignia.

"What does that mean?" asked Ven.

"I don't know." said Roxas. "But I know some people who might. To the compound!"

Ven and Aqua summoned their gliders and Roxas pocketed the pager before riding off with Ven.

* * *

_Avengers Compound:_

Steve, Natasha, Rhodey, and Bruce, dressed in causal clothing, looked at the computer that was detecting the casualties of Thanos' snap. Thor and Rocket were in another room.

"This is very bad." Bruce said worriedly.

"The casualty numbers are off the charts." said Natasha.

"Was there any luck in finding Tony at all?" asked Rhodey.

Steve shook his head. "No. And there's no sign of Sora or Mickey anywhere."

Suddenly, the doors trust open as Roxas, Ven, and Aqua ran in. the four Avengers noticed them.

"What the?!" exclaimed Bruce.

Natasha drew her gun. "Who the hell are you?!" she demanded.

"Take it easy Nat." said Roxas calmly. "We're friends of Sora and the others. I'm Roxas."

"Ventus. Ven for short." said Ven.

"And I'm Aqua." said Aqua.

Bruce, Steve, Natasha, and Rhodey calmed down.

"Oh yeah, Sora and his friends told us about you." said Bruce.

"What brings you here?" asked Steve.

"Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, and Daisy didn't return from testing the Gummiship yesterday." said Ven.

"And our computer sowed that they were here." added Aqua.

"Do you know where they are?" asked Roxas.

The four Avengers traded nervous looks. It appeared that the three didn't know about the snap.

"Well...that's not gonna be easy." said Natasha. .Let's just say there won't be much to find."

"We do have one of your friends here, though." said Steve.

Aqua, Ven, and Roxas perked up.

"You do!?" asked Aqua,.

"Who?" asked Ven.

"We'll take you to him but...we can't promise that you'll like what you see." said Bruce.

"Let's just say that the poor guy or rather duck is in a state of depression." added Rhodey.

In the Compound's living, Donald sat on one of the couches looking absolutely miserable. The Mage of Thunder had dried tears staining his feathers after his emotional breakdown from losing his friends and girlfriend. Donald leaned against the couch and he took out his Gummiphone and looked at a picture of him and Daisy in their classic casual clothing smiling together and wrapping their arms around each other with Daisy slightly leaning on her boyfriend.

"Aww...Daisy..." Donald said sadly before crying again over what he's lost until her heard familiar voices call out to him.

"Donald...?" came Aqua's voice.

Donald jumled when he saw Roxas, Aqua, Ven, Steve, Rhodey, Natasha, and Bruce standimg near the exit.

"Roxas! Ven! Aqua!" Donald exclaimed before running up to hug them.

"Donald!" Roxas exclaimed.

Donald hugged the three tightly.

"Oh thank Selene you guys are ok!" Donald said happily as tears fell down his face.

"Donald, do you know what's going on?" asked Ven.

Donald sniffed and nodded.

* * *

Later, Roxas, Ven, and Aqua had been told about the whole situation with Thanos and were horrified to hear how ½ of all life in the universe was ceasing to exist. They were even more horrified to learn that Riku, Kairi, Goofy, Minnie, and Daisy were dead and that Sora and Mickey were missing.

Later, the four stood with Steve and Natasha as they watched the computer, the numbers continuing to rise as the global death toll reaches 3.2 billion.

"This is a nightmare." said Steve.

"I've had better nightmares." said Natasha. She turned to Aqua "Any contact with Sora or Mickey?" she asked.

"They're still not responding." Aqua said, pocketing her Gummiphone.

"I hope they're ok." said Roxas, worried.

"We all are." said Ven.

Then, Rhodey walked in.

"Hey. So that thing just stopped doing whatever the hell it was doing." he told them.

"You mean the pager?" asked Donald.

"Yeah, that thing." said Rhodey.

* * *

The seven headed to the chamber housing the transmitter device, where Bruce was analyzing it.

"What have we got?" asked Natasha.

"Whatever the signal is sending, it finally creeped off." said Bruce.

"What?!" Donald asked in shock.

"I thought we bypassed the battery." said Steve.

"We did. It's still plugged in, it just... it just stopped." said Rhodey.

"Reboot and send the signal again." said Steve.

"We don't even know what this is." said Bruce.

"Fury did. Just do it, please." said Natasha.

"We need to know who or what he contacted." Aqua said in agreement.

"You tell me the second you get a signal. I want to know who's on the other end of that thing." Natasha said seriously.

As Aqua and Natasha turned around, they found themselves face-to-face with a blonde-haired woman wearing a red and blue superhero suit.

It was Carol Dnavers. Captain Marvel.

"Where's Fury?" asked Carol.

* * *

_(Thomas and Friends' Toby and the Flood Danger Theme plays)_

(CAST)

_Roxas  
_Jesse McCartney

_Lea  
_Quinton Flynn

_Xion  
_Alyson Stoner

_Naminé  
_Meaghan Jette Martin

_Ventus  
_Jesse McCartney

_Terra  
_Jason Dohring

_Aqua  
_Willa Holland

_Vanitas  
_Haley Joel Osment

_Master Xehanort  
_Rutger Hauer

With the Disney character voice talents of:

Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck

Libe Barer as Violet Sabrewing

Beck Bennett as Launchpad McQuack

Susanne Blakeslee as Maleficent

Corey Burton as Ludwig Von Drake, Dale, Liquidator, Arcade Game, and FBI Agent

Bobby Cannavele as Jim Paxton

Don Cheadle as James "Rhodey" Rhodes

Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon

Jim Cummings as Pete and Jim Starling/Darkwing Duck

Rodney Dangerfield as Himself  
_(archive audio)_

David Dastmalchian as Kurt

Elizabeth Debicki as Ayesha  
_(archive audio)_

Dom DeLuise as Himself  
_(archive audio)_

Vin Diesel as Groot  
_(archive audio)_

Michael Douglas as Dr. Hank Pym

Chris Evans as Steve Rogers

Bill Farmer as Goofy

Laurence Fisburne as Bill Foster

Abby Ryder Fortson as Cassie Lang

Kimiko Glenn as Lena

Judy Greer as Maggie Lang

Walton Goggins as Sonny Burch

Sean Gunn as Kraglin Obfonteri  
_(archive audio)_

Tom Hanks as Himself

T.I. as Dave

Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury

Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff

Hannah John-Karmen as Ava Starr/Ghost

David Kaye as Duckworth

Maurice LaMarche as Mortimer Mouse

Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel

Stan Lee as Watcher Informant  
_(archive audio)_

Evangeline Lilly as Hope van Dyne/Wasp

Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck, Chip, Automated Voice, and FBI Agent

Madeleine McGraw as Young Hope  
_(archive audio)_

Kate Micucci as Webby Vanderquack

Bobby Moynihan as Louie Duck

Toks Olagundoye as Bentina Beakley

Randall Park as Jimmy Woo

Michael Peña as Luis

Michelle Pfieffer as Janet van Dyne

Danny Pudi as Huey Duck

Tito Puente as Himself  
_(archive audio)_

Michael Rooker as Yondu

Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man

Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner

Ben Schwartz as Dewey Duck

Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill

Chris Sullivan as Taserface

Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse

David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck

Additional archive voices:

Rob Archer as Knox

RaeLynn Bratten as Young Ava Starr

Michael Cerveris as Elihas Starr

Benjamin Byron Davis as Agent Burleigh

Suehyla El-Attar as Agent Pearson

Tim Heidecker as Whale Boat Captain

Brian Huskey as Schoolteacher

Sean Kleier as Stoltz

Goran Kostić as Anitolov

Divian Ladwa as Uzman

Riann Steele as Catherine Starr

Blake Vogt as Online Magic Instructor

_Sora  
_Haley Joel Osment

_Riku  
_David Gallagher

_Kairi  
_Hayden Panettiere

_Isa  
_Kirk Thornton

_Myde  
_Ryan O'Donohue

_Hayner  
_Justin Cowden

_Pence  
_Sean Marquette

_Olette  
_Jessica DiCicco

_Young Xehanort  
_Benjamin Diskin

_Ansem  
_Richard Epcar

_Xemnas  
_Paul St. Peter

_Xigbar  
_James Patrick Stuart

_Luxord  
_Robin Atkin Downes

_Marluxia  
_Keith Ferguson

_Larxene  
_Shanelle Workman

_Seifer  
_Will Friedle

_Rai  
_Brandon Adams

_Fuu  
_Jillian Bowen

_Vivi  
_Kath Soucie

* * *

_After-credits scene:_

At Scott's home, the TV was shown having an interrupted broadcast as a message appeared saying broadcast had been interrupted due to emergency and to stand by. The giant ant sat in Scott's place, playing drums and stopped.

* * *

In Loving Memory of

Kirk Douglas

_(The Simpsons, 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea, Tough Guys)_

December 9, 1916 - February 5, 2020

* * *

_**Finally done! Thank you all for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed it! **_

_**(1) Through the use of a cheating device, a version of the Kingdom Key D named the "Light Seeker" can be obtained for Ventus in the Japanese version of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep.**_

_**(2) The Penguins of Madagascar episode, "Huffin' and Puffin'"**_

_**(3) The Simpsons episode, "Sideshow Bob's Last Gleaming"**_

_**(4) Thomas1Edward2Henry3's Engines of Sodor episode, "A Tale of a Small Green Engine"**_

_**(5) Big Hero 6: The Series. Episode: Mini-Maximum Trouble. That scene was too funny, especially Fred's expression.**_

* * *

Coming soon:

**Kingdom Hearts: Endgame **


End file.
